Shadows in the Stars, Book One
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: This is set after Night Whispers. Moons after the battle with Shadowclan, all of the Clans are still on edge, with Thunderclan being the most edgy of all. As more secrets of the prophecy are revealed, the Three drive deeper into danger, and love.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first story so, no flames! Also, this takes place after Night Whispers. Oh, and, Cinderheart forgave Lionblaze in my story if you know what I mean. If you don't well, too bad! :D**

Dragonclaw and his patrol burst into the clearing, out of breath.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather exited his den, padding over. Moving around the cats, he inspected their pelts for wounds.

"Shadowclan," Lionblaze answered. "They were marking our territory when we came to the clearing. Luckily they didn't see us." Lionblaze gestured to the group that consisted of Lionblaze, Dragonclaw, Cinderheart, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw. All of the cats with him nodded in agreement, and Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm," Jayfeather's icy gaze stared at his brother. "Did you tell Firestar yet?"

"No." Lionblaze growled. "In fact, you're lucky we even came back. You know I could've fought them, but Cinderheart wouldn't let me."

"Calm down," Cinderheart touched her tail to his shoulder. "Even with your powers, don't you think Firestar should've known?" Cinderheart blinked at him gently, her eyes full of warmth. Lionblaze had told her about his powers moons ago, and it had taken her a while to forgive him.

Lionblaze grunted with reply, but blinked at her just as fondly, their tails starting to entwine.

"Well, I told Thornclaw, who told Graystripe, who told Sandstorm, who told Firestar." Dovepaw butted in. Lionblaze rolled his eyes while Ivypaw muttered to her sister, "Way to ruin the moment."

As if on cue, Firestar leaped onto the Highledge, calling the clan together."All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

Graystripe glanced up from where he was in the clearing, Brambleclaw with him. A few warriors crept out of the den, and the kits bounced out of the nursery followed by the queens. The only cats that stood apart from the others were Leafpool and Squirrelflight. The clan had still not forgiven them for what they had done many moons ago.

"It turns out our patrol over here-" Firestar pointed to them with his tail- "Has seen Shadowclan on our territory, marking well over the borderline."

Yowls of outrage came from below, and Firestar let them go on for a while before flicking his tail to silence them. Parting his jaws to speak again, a warrior interrupted him.

"I think," Dragonclaw spoke up, "that they were doing this as an act to retaliate against the lost territory. We did steal it from them, their deputy dyeing along the way," Dragonclaw made a point, and the cats erupted in murmurs, glancing over occasionally at Lionblaze.

"That may be so," Berrynose replied, "But would they really go that far into our territory? Especially for that worthless smidgeon," Berrynose had made a point, and the clan acknowledged it.

His response lay heavily in the air as no one would speak their answer. Dragonclaw knew why. They didn't want to hurt Lionblaze's feelings, for he had killed Russtefur, Shadowclan's old deputy. It was a great loss to Shadowclan, and that was probably the reason. Probably.

Suddenly Thornclaw spoke up. "Well, what are we gonna do about it?" the tom glared up at the Thunderclan leader, who had been silent up until now. "Are we just going to ignore them, and carry on with our daily lives?" cats looked shocked at Thornclaw. He had just challenged Firestar, their leader. But he had made a point, and as Firestar stared down at the tom, Thornclaw looked back defiantly. Finally Firstar let out a sigh.

"No," He answered loudly looking at all of Thunderclan. "We will act. Shadowclan will not get away with this. They will be punished!" All of Thunderclan let out mews of agreement, including the kits. "They will be punished, but in good time. We must not act recklessly. We will wait for a good change to strike," Surveying his clan, Firestar leapt down from Highledge. "That is all."

**Well what do you think? Don't tell me now, review!**

**~ Dragonclaw11**


	2. The Hunt

**Hey, I forgot to put the Disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze…Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze woke up to see Cinderheart standing over him. Her eyes glimmering with amusement, she swiped her tail over his ear.

"Come on. Brambleclaw wants us to go on patrol."

"Hgh," Lionblaze grunted, standing up. Quickly shaking his fur, he turned to see Cinderheart waiting for him at the entrance to the den. As he padded over to join Cinderheart to head out of the Warriors' den, he noticed it was mostly empty, except for Spiderleg and Thornclaw sleeping soundly in their nests.

"They were up for the dawn patrol," Cinderheart explained, following his gaze. "You slept really late, you know."

"I was tired," Lionblaze mumbled.

Cinderheart snorted and as he approached, led way out of the den. When they got outside they were greeted by a mew from Brambleclaw. He was standing in the middle of the clearing, and as the approached, his tail tip twitched impatiently.

"Hi Lionblaze, I see your finally up," Brambleclaw's amber eyes looked them up and down as they came to a stop in front of him. "You are assigned to hunting duty. The patrol left a while ago. You both better catch up!"

"Both?" Lionblaze said, confused. He glanced at Cinderheart, but she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, Cinderheart here wanted to stay and wait for you to get up. You've got a good one there." Brambleclaw said motioning with his head toward Cinderheart. His face was serious, but the twitch of his whiskers showed his amusement.

Cinderheart looked down at the ground, blushing. Scuffling the ground with her paws she mewed, "Can we go now?"

"Well I guess I do," Lionblaze smiled, ignoring her.

Before anyone could reply he went bounding through the brambles into the forest.

* * *

"I see you've finally gotten up," Dovepaw mewed as Lionblaze and Cinderheart dashed over to the impatient patrol.

"Hey! He was just tired," Icecloud defended. She glanced at Lionblaze quickly, then looked away.

There was an awkward silence following, as everyone realized what just happened, including Icecloud. After what seemed like moons, Ivypaw broke the silence by asking, "Come on are we dead fish?" Not waiting for a reply, she turned around and swiftly walked away. Her tail was high in the air, flitting from side to side.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Dovepaw called running after her. Her paws scattered leaves that were on the ground, and sent them in a flurry. The three remaining cats coughed as dust flew in the air.

"With all that noise your gonna scare all the prey," Lionblaze grumbled, flicking his ear in annoyance. He let out another cough, glaring after his apprentice.

Cinderheart brushed his pelt affectionately while murmuring in his ear, "They're only apprentices. Let them have some fun!"

"Well, I guess this mean we're hunting in pairs," Icecloud interrupted, looking at Lionblaze.

"Oh, yeah, Cinderheart, wanna hunt with me?" Lionblaze turned away from Icecloud's steaming stare and looked at Cinderheart.

"Su-sure," Cinderheart stuttered. Lionblaze nodded reply, glancing at Icecloud before turning around and running away.

"And he worries about his apprentice," Cinderheart murmured before chasing after him. Icecloud, steaming with fury, turned around and daintily walked off, her tail and head held high.

When Cinderheart caught up to Lionblaze she saw he was creeping up on an unaware squirrel. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut next to a low tree, and it made no sign of noticing either cat. As Lionblaze came closer to it, Cinderheart tucked into a holly bush careful not to disturb him, not wanting the prey to go away.

Bunching his haunches, Lionblaze jumped, leaping onto the small animal, pinning it down with his large paws and giving it a bite to the neck. Glancing up, he turned around, his eyes darting from side-to-side. As Lionblaze glare kept looking around, Cinderheart stepped out of the bush spraying leaves everywhere.

"I might've thought it was you," Lionblaze joked, his bristling fur relaxing. "With all the noise you made trying to hide, we were lucky the squirrel was so dumb!"

Cinderheart rolled her eyes and gave him a hearty nudge. Her eyes were teasing as she replied, "Well with the noise you made stepping on leaves and all trying to stalk it, we, or you, were lucky your big clumsy paws didn't get in the way of your catch!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Well let's see you try," He taunted, a smirk making its way onto his features.

"As a matter of fact I will!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes again and gestured with his tail to another patch o the forest. Cinderheart nodded her head and got the message, and slunk through the tall bushes and low trees into a clearing where she saw a big and rather plump mouse chewing on a seed. Cinderheart grinned, flexing her claws. She pushed her body close to the ground, and slunk over, barely making any sound.

Remembering the rules she learned as an apprentice, she put each paw down lightly. _Closer…closer..._ Eventually, when she was only a fox-length away, she leaped up into the air and as she landed Cinderheart felt her paws slam into warm flesh. Quickly she bit into the tiny creature's neck, ending its life.

"Good job," Cinderheart jumped as she realized that Lionblaze was there. "Nice catch!" Lionblaze eased his way out from behind her, impressed. Cinderheart murmured her thanks through her prey, turning around so she could face him. His look was eager as he mewed, "Now come on, let's see what else we can find!"

* * *

Later, when the patrol met back at the thorn tunnel, Lionblaze and Cinderheart by then had caught three pieces of prey each.

"Ooh, good catch!" Dovepaw called enthusiastically to her mentor. She caught four pieces, while Ivypaw caught two. Ivypaw wasn't upset with the difference in the number of prey between the two sisters, though. Ivypaw and Dovepaw had mended their relationship, and by now they were as close as sisters were.

Icecloud had caught two, also. She muttered her congrats, and walking at the head, she led the group through the tunnel to the camp. There was silence as the patrol walked over and deposited their prey onto the freshkill pile. Standing a little farther off under Highledge, Brambleclaw nodded his approval.

Suddenly, shattering the uneasy silence, Dovepaw let out a huge, dramatic sigh.

"What?" Lionblaze mewed irritably, thrashing his tail. His amber eyes glowed down at Dovepaw, but she was not intimidated.

"I'm huuuuuuuuungry!" Dovepaw mewed dramatically, throwing her head back into a low wail.

"Then eat!" Lionblaze snapped angrily. "What's stopping you?"

"Lionblaze, they have to feed the elders first, remember?" Cinderheart murmured into his ear, her voice alight with laughter.

"Oh, yeah, do that." Lionblaze fumbled, embarrassed from his slip up. His fur grew hot as Icecloud, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw tried to stifle laughter.

"Ok," Dovepaw grinned cheekily and picked up a mouse. Trotting after Ivypaw, both headed for the elders' den. Their heads were close together, their voices a low murmur.

"Do-do you wanna share a mouse with me?" Cinderheart asked nervously after a moment of awkward silence.

Icecloud looked at Lionblaze, ire in her eyes. Cinderheart glanced at him nervously, her desire obvious among her blue orbs.

"Sure!" Lionblaze mewed happily; utterly oblivious to what was shown in front of him. "See you later Icecloud."

As he picked up a vole from the pile, he could have sworn he saw a jealous and murderous look in Icecloud's eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I know it was kinda boring, but I had to show the love triangle between Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Icecloud. Oh, and, in case you didn't know, the pairing are Lion/Cinder, Jay/Willow, and I haven't decided who I'm gonna pair Dovepaw with. Should I pair her with Tigerheart or Dragonclaw, or maybe Dragonclaw's brother, Icefire? Who? And if you want me to put up something explaining who Dragonclaw and Icefire are, tell me in your review. Thanks!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	3. Gossip

**Hi. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Dovepaw," Dovepaw glanced over at her sister who sat in the middle of the clearing, licking her paw. Dovepaw padded over as Ivypaw mewed, "Did you feed the elders?"

Dovepaw nodded her head, stopping and taking a seat beside her sister. "Good," then Ivypaw quickly added, "I fed the queens, too."

"Ok, so, are we ready?" Dovepaw looked at Ivypaw, getting ready to burst with excitement "No one's watching?"

"Of course not," Ivypaw looked uneasy, scuffing the ground with her paws. "But do we really-"

"Then let's go!"

Dovepaw ignored her sister, and together they quickly walked across camp, heading for the tunnel. Before they could go through, Cinderheart called them back with a flick of her tail.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw, where are you going?" Cinderheart stared at them from above the fat mouse she was sharing with Lionblaze. She looked at them, patiently waiting for their answer.

"Out," Dovepaw replied, straightening up. She felt the need to be important, their mentors or not.

"Where are you going 'out'?" Lionblaze glanced over at them, pulling his head up and swiping his tongue across his muzzle. Dovepaw observed that his and Cinderheart's pelts were brushing. She suppressed a smirk.

"Hunting," She replied smoothly. She felt Ivypaw fidgeting beside her, and Dovepaw gave a slight flick of her ear. Her sister calmed, but she was still jumpy. Strange she's jumpy when she visits the Dark Forest, Dovepaw thought. But then again, it was the Dark Forest. Who wouldn't be jumpy? Dovepaw shivered, thinking what would happen if Tigerstar had Hawkfrost had selected her. But that wouldn't happen. She was part of a prophecy.

"Then off you go," Lionblaze's voice was brisk, and Dovepaw noticed that he was glancing at Cinderheart. Getting the message, Dovepaw turned before the smile could grow onto her face.

Dovepaw twitched her whiskers. "Let's go, Ivypaw," The walked calmly across the clearing and Dovepaw was anxious to get into the forest. At last, when she felt the crackle of twigs and leaves beneath her paws, Dovepaw and Ivypaw began running, occasionally glancing back. Dovepaw steered her sister through the trees, and began to wiggle under thorn bushes. Ivypaw followed her, and soon they were in a small clearing.

"Ok, I think were fine here," Ivypaw panted as she collapsed on the ground. "Are you sure this was a good idea, Dovepaw? Why did I have to run like that?"

"Hmm…" Dovepaw stretched her ears, listening for any movement or sound that told of anyone approaching in the forest. Ignoring her sister once again, she flicked her ears and turned to her. "No, we're fine."

"You didn't answer my question!" Ivypaw stressed, kneading the ground with her paws.

Dovepaw sighed. "So we can gossip! I needed you to run like that to get here quickly enough. Being apprentices, there's always something for us to do! I can't wait to be a warrior! What do you think my name will be? Doveheart? Dovesong?"

"Or Birdbrain," Ivypaw replied sarcastically. "What gossip, Dovewing?"

"Oh, yeah that," The faraway look that had entered Dovepaw's eyes disappeared, and was replaced with a look of eager excitement. "It's about the romance in Thunderclan. I hear and notice a lot of stuff, Dovepaw, and some certain cats I focus on a lot." Dovepaw gave Ivypaw a meaningful look, which she returned with a look of confusion.

"You mean our mentors?"

Dovepaw sighed, but nodded. Ivypaw could be so slow sometimes! "Yes, so, let's talk!"

Ivypaw nodded, speaking. "Don't you find it weird that our mentors seem close to becoming potential mates?"

"No, 'cause then we would be all more related! See, we would then be related to Cinderheart, because we are already related to Lionblaze. And we are related to him because both he and we are Firestar's kin!" Dovepaw said, bouncing around excitedly.

"But, if they do become mates…" Ivypaw trailed off.

"What?" Dovepaw said impatiently.

"Cinderheart won't be my mentor!" Ivypaw finished with a wail. "If they become mates, they'll have kits, and-"

"But do you really want Icecloud to become our kin? I mean seriously, it's obvious she is going to try to steal Lionblaze away. Did you _not _see how she acted during the patrol?" Dovepaw nudged Ivypaw half heartedly.

"No, I guess not…"

"Ok, now that's done, who do you wanna become mates with?" Dovepaw asked suddenly, her eyes alight with interest.

"Wh-what?" Ivypaw stammered. "Dovepaw, that's a bit personal…"

"You can tell me! Were kin! Sisters, even!"

Ivypaw took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. "Fine, Dovepaw, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." Dovepaw nodded eagerly, and Ivypaw continued. "It's-"

Ivypaw cut off as a cat trudged through the undergrowth, and burst into the clearing.

* * *

**Ha, ha, do you know who it is? Well, I'm sure the next chapter might give it away…..but maybe not. If you think you know who it is, tell me in your review. Choose between these cats:**

**Spitfire**

**Icefire**

**Dragonclaw **

**Lionblaze**

**Icecloud**

**Cinderheart**

**And, there you have it. Please review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	4. Icecloud's Thoughts

**Hi, here's the Disclaimer. Oh, and, I just wanna thank my reviewers Suntalon and ding! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"I hate her," Icecloud mumbled as Lionblaze and Cinderheart padded away. Icecloud's eyes gleamed as she continued to pick through the freshkill pile. "If only…" No. Icecloud shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking these things. But as she watched Lionblaze and Cinderheart share a laugh, her heart clenched again, and she had to look away. She noticed the other cats that saw the two smiled at them, like they didn't care what was going on. She recalled a conversation she had a couple of days ago with her mother, Ferncloud. Her mother had commented that Lionblaze and Cinderheart made a great pair-didn't her mother notice that she liked Lionblaze, too?

"Hey, sis," Icecloud jumped to see Foxleap padding toward her. His eyes were alight with amusement; Icecloud let out a low groan to the teasing that she knew would come. Taking a seat beside her, Icecloud watched as a grin spread across his face. Why was he always such a joker? Icecloud thought to herself, but felt resentment when she realized Foxleap seemed to be the only cat that agreed with her about Lionblaze Cinderheart.

"What's got your mind in a jumble?" Icecloud blinked, startled. Foxleap and jumped her out of her reverie, and now he was looking at her expectantly.

Icecloud bit back a retort. He was, after all, only trying to be funny.

"Just um, thinking," Icecloud answered quickly. She winced. She answered too quickly. Leave it to nosy Foxleap to pry further! _But he's your brother. He's only trying to help._

"Really," Foxleap gave her a look to let her know he didn't believe her, but Icecloud stared back, fake happiness on her face. "Well, would you like to share a mouse? Maybe it will help you clear your mind." He's not all smiles anymore, Icecloud noted. Foxleap was serious.

"Sure-" Icecloud cut off as another cat's mew sounded, and both glanced up to see a dark creamy she-cat bounding over to them.

"Foxleap, Foxleap!" Both siblings pricked their ears as Rosepetal's call sounded, and she stopped in front of them. Her eyes shone, and her fur looked glossy, like she was trying to impress a certain tm. "Foxleap," She blinked, and Icecloud's whisker's quivered in amusement. Was talkative Rosepetal really tongue-tied?

"I was umm…wondering if-if- maybe you would like to share a vole?" She stuttered, nervous. Icecloud felt like laughing, and when she glanced over at Foxleap, she saw his face was alight with amusement, also.

"Sure," Foxleap mewed. "Water vole, or vole?" Foxleap was trying quite hard to make a joke, and to Icecloud's surprise, Rosepetal laughed.

"Whatever you like," She said between giggles. So Foxleap wasn't laughing at Rosepetal, Icecloud noted, he was laughing at himself.

As the two padded of, Icecloud couldn't help but feel lonelier than ever. Running it over through her mind, just about everyone she knew was in love, or had a crush, or even had a mate! She rung them off in her head; Bumblestripe seems to be close to Ivypaw, and they're always so nervous around each other…Dovepaw had many cats padding after her….Foxleap and Rosepetal…Poppyfrost and Berrynose…Spitfire seemed to be in love, but it was unaware of whom…Jayfeather acted strange sometimes, too…Dragonclaw was padding after Dovepaw…Icefire was padding after who knows….and with a sigh, she added Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

_I'll never find anyone….but maybe I could change the Cinderheart part…_ A smile began to inch its way onto Icecloud's face, but she angrily shook it off. "Ugh! This is so complicated. I'm gonna go hunting to clear my head." _There is_ _no cat around, but I should be grateful, _Icecloud thought, making her way to the tunnel, _if they were, they'd think I was crazy!_

After she escaped from the clearing and was out into the forest, she raised her head and open her mouth, quickly catching a whiff of prey.

_Squirrel!_ Crouching low on the ground, Icecloud stalked in expertly. Why a squirrel was this close to camp, she didn't know, but she should be grateful for the prey. _Thank you Starclan! _

Stalking through the undergrowth, Icecloud let out a silent purr when she noticed it was ahead, a fox-length away from a tall tree. She was not yet close enough to pounce, and began to slink forward a little more. Suddenly, Icecloud froze. Her tail flicked, brushing against a leaf, and Icecloud cursed as the squirrel scurried away, out of sight as it went up the tree.

_Fox dung! _She sat up, her tail flicking from side to side. _It got away! If only I could just clear my mind…_Icecloud, determined, tried to catch three more creatures. A bird got away, another squirrel, and so did a rather fat mouse. Shaking her head, Icecloud thought back to the events. That had to be her worst hunt. Tripping over her paws and landing in a thorn bush? Icecloud winced, remembering the sting of thorns on her pelt. At least, when Hollyleaf was a 'paw and still a medicine cat apprentice, she had learned and taught something useful.

As she stood in the middle of the forest, Icecloud let out a grunt of frustration, unsheathing her claws and raking out the grass that grew. _What if that was a plant? Something that Jayfeather could use? _Her day was becoming worse in worse. _I might as well go to the warriors' den, curl up, and die there, _Icecloud thought somberly, picking her way through the forest, her tail dragging. Suddenly, her head perked up. Were those voices?

Standing there and listening some more, Icecloud decided there were. Straining her ears, Icecloud could only grasp small words of the conversation. But they were enough to make her find out who was making them.

"Lionblaze and Cinderheart…mates…Icecloud…kin…Firestar…"

Curious, she padded toward the sound of the voices. When she was several tail lengths away, Icecloud strained her ears again coming to recognize the voices of Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Suddenly angry at the apprentices, Icecloud stalked forward, pushing her way through the bushes. Icecloud heard one last snippet before she let out an angry growl. "It's-"

"What are you two doing?" Icecloud growled, flexing her claws. Icecloud watched as the apprentices' eyes grew large at her outburst. "Answer me!"

Icecloud saw no hesitation when Dovepaw replied evenly, "I could as you the same thing."

"Dovepaw," Icecloud's voice was stern and cold. Dovepaw stared into the eyes of the white she-cat, but Ivypaw swallowed nervously, nudging her sister away so she could face her.

"Well, we were hunting," This time Ivypaw stared into Icecloud's blue eyes. Icecloud stared back.

"Then why were you standing around gossiping? You must have scared of all the prey!" Icecloud saw Dovepaw open her jaws to retort, but then thought better of it and shut them again. There was a silence following which Icecloud filled by staring down and glaring at the two younger and smaller cats. Both stared back defiantly before Dovepaw broke the silence.

"Lionblaze?" Dovepaw suddenly gasped. Shooting Ivypaw a look, she turned back to Icecloud, an evenly placed apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Icecloud. I think I hear Lionblaze calling me," giving her another apologetic look, Dovepaw turned around and streaked off through the bushes. Icecloud winced as she heard the crackle of the leaves and twigs. _Prey won't be out for a while, _Icecloud turned back to Ivypaw, who had a ready reply.

"Cinderheart's calling me, too," Ivypaw said. "If Lionblaze is calling Dovepaw, it would make sense for Cinderheart to call me, don't you think?"

Icecloud sighed. "Fine," she growled. "But don't you two do it again!"

Ivypaw dipped her head and ran after Dovepaw, who had stopped to wait for her. As the two ran off, Icecloud didn't know if it was the wind, but she could've sworn she heard one of them say, "Yeah right."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I put Bumble/Ivy in there for my second reviewer, ding, and I made Icecloud come out (I wasn't sure yet who I would make come out!) for my first reviewer, Suntalon. Thanks for reviewing! (Oh, and, you should review too) **

**~Dragonclaw11**


	5. The Gathering

**Hello, I'm back. I didn't update this story in a while, 'cause I felt like no one was reading it. So, if you are, please leave a review and let me know. Oh, and I also thank the advice of warriorsRULE. I also want to thank Leopardmask, for her reviews, too. T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! Oh, and, in the chapter below, the cats going to the gathering are Icefire, Spitfire, Dragonclaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Toadstep, Bumblestripe, Icecloud, Brambleclaw, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Thornclaw. Oh, and of course Jayfeather. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

"Let's go!" Firestar's call rang clear through the clearing as the selected cats formed a line that slowly trailed behind their leader.

"Tell me what happens, yeah?" Spitfire watched as Foxleap bounded up to his sister, touching noses. Rosepetal sat by, watching patiently.

"Say if anything happens with Shadowclan, Thornclaw," Brightheart called from the shadows of the warriors den.

Spitfire glanced around for his own brother, Dragonclaw. Why wasn't he coming to send off him? Spitfire frowned, slowly walking to the tunnel to the forest.

"C'mon, Spitfire," Spitfire blinked, startled, as Icefire stood next to the tunnel, waiting for him. Dragonclaw was there, too, calmly licking one paw. His eyes followed his brother carefully as Spitfire bounded over. "We need to go, now. Firestar and everyone else have gone-we're the only ones left," Dragonclaw flicked his tail in agreement before standing up and quietly exciting. Icefire stood and followed too, leaving Spitfire the only one who hadn't yet left.

Spitfire quickly brushed through the bracken over to them with a trifle of excitement. This wasn't his first gathering as a warrior, just one he was excited for. He grinned as he thought about what was about to happen, and in his daze, he noticed they had already approached the fallen tree.

Dovepaw was beginning to slip, and Thornclaw caught her scruff. Brambleclaw stood on Spitfire's side, alert, while Firestar stood on the other, waiting for them to arrive.

"Come on, Spitfire," Brambleclaw flicked his tail, giving the small grey warrior a look. "You're late," Spitfire ducked his head, his fur beginning to grow hot. Ever since Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's parentage came out, Brambleclaw had had his days when he was cold and bitter. Today was one of those days.

Stepping forward, Spitfire carefully walked across the slippery tree, quietly nosing Ivypaw from behind. The silver-white tabby she-cat let out a squeak of surprise, scrambling over. She knocked into Icecloud, sending them both flying over to the other side.

Icecloud let out a hiss, glaring at Spitfire, and he shrugged, a small smile on his face. Icecloud's glare softened, but even so she turned and stalked away from the small gray cat when he landed on the other side.

"Come on," Brambleclaw trotted to the front with Firestar, leaving Spitfire in the back. Dragonclaw gave him a look of amusement, and Spitfire's ears burned. Why was he so clumsy? But he took the thought back when Ivypaw gave him a look of thanks.

Siding over to him she said, "Thanks. If you didn't nudge me, Icecloud might actually be content," Spitfire gave a small laugh, but he was curious-why didn't Ivypaw like Icecloud?

"What's wrong with-" Spitfire cut of as Firestar sounded a yowl, and the Thunderclan cats surged into the Gathering.

"Later," Ivypaw mewed, dashing after them. Spitfire frowned slightly, but his legs pumping, he managed to get in front of the others to side with Firestar. Giving him a nod, Firestar swerved to the left and the Thunderclan cats broke up, going separate ways.

Jayfeather trotted over to where the other medicine cats were. Dipping his head, he began a conversation. Spitfire thought he saw one of them mouth 'Leafpool', but Jayfeather just flicked his ear, answering a reply. Soon they were talking about medicine, and Spitfire turned away to observe his clanmates.

Spitfire could see Lionblaze sitting closely next to Cinderheart, with Icecloud and Heathertail giving them murderous looks; Bumblestripe and Ivypaw sitting closely together, but not too close; Dovepaw casting a wistful glance at Tigerheart-Dragonclaw narrowing his eyes at a couple of Shadowclan warriors and Thornclaw doing the same; And finally, Spitfire caught Icefire striking up a conversation with some Riverclan cats. Icefire glanced up, and using his tail he signaled Spitfire over.

"Hello, Spitfire, I'd like you to meet Dragonsoul and Moonpelt," He nodded to them, and they mewed greeting. Spitfire dipped his head, acknowledging.

"I'm Moonpelt, and that's Dragonsoul," mewed a gray she-cat, "Oh, and those are Waterstream and Rainsprite," Moonpelt flicked her tail at two cats sitting a little way off, and Spitfire nodded. "I can take you to meet them, if you like," Moonpelt volunteered. Spitfire shook his head.

"It's okay, I can do it myself," As Spitfire turned away, Icefire and the Riverclan cats continued their conversation, leaving Spitfire to slink of to sit a short fox-length away from Waterstream and Rainsprite.

Spitfire watched with frustration as Rainsprite laughed with the black cat, Waterstream, and Spitfire unsheathed his claws, making marks in the ground. He made a weird choking noise, and many cats turned his way, including Waterstream and Rainsprite. Her eyes widening with understanding, she turned back to the tom and mewed something in a low voice. Nodding at her, Waterstream stood up and walked away to talk with Pebblefoot, a cat who was staring at who Spitfire recognized to be Dragonsoul.

"Hi!" She said when she finally reached him. "How are you?"

"Fine, Rainsprite," Spitfire replied, "You?"

"Well, Windclan and Shadowclan, and Thunderclan," Rainsprite added glancing toward Spitfire, "have all respected the borders."

"Same," Spitfire replied. Glancing at the ground Spitfire was unsure if he should ask. Was he being rude? Would he be implying something?

"Who was the tom I was sitting next to? Oh, he's my brother, Waterstream," Rainsprite laughed at the astonished look on his face, and Spitfire marveled at how melodious she sounded. He watched the way her fur rippled in the breeze, and he felt a sense of longing.

Instead of showing her, Spitfire hid it with a look of embarrassment, ducking his head in mild shame.

"I could tell by the look on your face when you were 'choking'," Rainsprite smiled at him, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Spitfire flicked his ear, but said nothing.

A yowl suddenly sounded from above, and cats glanced up to see Firestar's head thrown back into a yowl. Content that he had the attention of all the cats, Firestar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan will go first," Firestar began.

"Yeah, Thunderclan always-" Blackstar started muttering darkly, but was silenced with a glare from Mistystar.

Flicking her tail over her ear she hissed, "All clans have the right to go first. Which you have been disregarding," Mistystar glared at him, and Blackstar held it before he looked away.

"All has been well in Thunderclan," Firestar continued, ignoring the argument, "except for a few border flaws…" Firestar snuck a glance at Blackstar, "…Thunderclan has been thriving."

"Now it is Shadowclan's turn," Blackstar stepped forward, shouldering Firestar out of the way. "Shadowclan has been doing very well. It has been a good leaf-bare," Stepping back, Blackstar sat, and curling his tail around his tail around his paws, Blackstar casually licked a black paw, his eye watching the Clans.

"All is well in Riverclan," Mistystar gave Blackstar a look as she added, "Leaf-bare has been easy on us as well. Even with the river frosting over, we are still well-fed, and are ready for anything," stepping back, Riverclan let out cheers of agreement, and as Spitfire watched Rainsprite, he noticed her pelt wasn't thin-It was slick and glossy.

"The same for Windclan," Pausing, as if he sensed the tension, Onestar added, "This Gathering has come to an end."

All the cats let out mews as the leaders jumped down, each heading for their respective clans. Spitfire noticed Firestar shared a crude look with Blackstar before approaching Thunderclan. Brambleclaw stood up and padded after his leader, while Jayfeather said goodbye to the medicine cats, walking over to Firestar.

Rainsprite watched her clan gather warily, and turning to Spitfire, she gave him a swift lick on the muzzle. "Bye, Spitfire," she said softly, turning and disappearing in the throng of cats.

Spitfire watched her go, an unreadable expression on his face. "Bye."

* * *

**So, I know that was short, but I added another chapter to make up for it. Hmm…a little forbidden love, perhaps? Review what you think, please!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	6. A Confession

**Heyo, peoples! Here's another chapter, and in Lionblaze's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

As Lionblaze padded after Firestar, he watched as Spitfire was mewing goodbye to a she-cat. _Riverclan, _Lionblaze thought with disgust. You should never get too close with cats in another clan, and Lionblaze knew from experience. His heart throbbed as he remembered Heathertail, the brown Windclan she-cat. Lionblaze's heart was filled with regret whenever he thought about her. _Don't. She's your past._

"Lionblaze," Lionblaze blinked, snapping back into focus. Turning his head, Lionblaze watched Icecloud move around all the cats as she tried to reach him. As Icecloud tripped over an elder, Lionblaze sighed, watching Icecloud with annoyance. _This has been going on for days now!_ Lionblaze thought. _When will she give it up and finally realize that I'm not interested, and am with Cinderheart! Well, ok, not officially, 'cause no one clarified it, but still._

Lionblaze stood and watched Icecloud, narrowing his eyes when the fluffy white she-cat finally managed to make her way over to him. Her fur was ruffled, and she bent her head down, vigorously trying to relax it. Lionblaze watched with dismay as Icecloud finally made her way over to him, and to his disappointment, no cat intervened.

"Hi, L-Lionblaze," Icecloud stammered. By now she was in front of the golden tabby, and she was eying him nervously, as if he was about to lash out at her. Instead, Lionblaze was eerily calm, surprising her-he was always so rowdy.

"Hi." Lionblaze said bluntly, turning his head and beginning to follow his clan again.

"Well, um, I was wondering, could you meet me in the forest tonight? Alone?"

Lionblaze sighed, staring at her with dismay. _But I already am meeting Cinderheart! _Should he turn her down? No, that would only hurt her feelings, and she would want to know why-Cinderheart and he were a private affair, so that wouldn't work. _What would Hollyleaf do if Toadstep asked her when she was going with Mousewhisker? _Lionblaze frowned as he felt the familiar pang when he thought of his sister. Glancing back, he noticed Jayfeather quietly walking behind him. His gaze was set on Lionblaze, and his icy blue eyes glowed as if he knew what his brother was thinking. Lionblaze quickly looked away. How long had he been there? Wasn't he ahead of him when he first started out?

"Lionblaze?"

"Fine," Lionblaze sighed. He rolled his eyes when Icecloud grinned, her whiskers quivering while her tail began to move from side to side.

"Thank you!" Swerving over to where he was, Icecloud attempted to make their fur brush. Since she was walking very close and pushing Lionblaze into brambles, it was hard for Lionblaze to avoid her.

"Hi, Cinderheart," Icecloud greeted as the grey she-cat passed, "How are you?" Cinderheart looked at Icecloud, confused, and she and Lionblaze shared a look. Icecloud was never nice to Cinderheart; at least not this nice.

"Fine, thanks," Cinderheart turned away from Icecloud to blink fondly at Lionblaze, her blue eyes filled with warmth. Lionblaze returned the look, and for a while, they walked in silence, Icecloud occasionally shooting Cinderheart a look.

The trek through the forest was completely silent, giving Lionblaze sometime to think. _Hollyleaf…Hollyleaf would have said no to Toadstep, just as I should've said no to Icecloud, _Lionblaze glanced at the she-cat, his nose wrinkling. Turning his head away, he mournfully thought of his sister. _I wonder what she's doing out there…is she in Starclan, or is she in…the Dark Forest…_Lionblaze stopped abruptly, and Cinderheart gave him a comforting look, licking his ear before vanishing in the bracken before them. Icecloud nodded at him and disappeared too-that was when Lionblaze noticed they were standing in front of the entrance to camp.

Shaking himself, Lionblaze dashed after the two she-cats, skidding to a stop before he could knock into Icecloud. She was waiting for him, watching him patiently. Cinderheart stood a while off, her expression unreadable.

"Well, I'm tuckered out!" Icecloud said, yawning. "Well, I'm off to get a good night's sleep," pausing she added, "Good night, Lionblaze, good night, Cinderheart." Turning around, she trotted toward the warriors' den, her tail twitching with excitement-not at all tired like she claimed. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, turning to give his shoulder a lick. He was surprised as a familiar scent wreathed around him, and he felt familiar fur pressed against his flank.

"Good night, Lionblaze," Cinderheart nodded to him, getting up and turning around to follow another warrior-Mousewhisker, Lionblaze noticed, his whiskers twitching-into the den. Suddenly, Lionblaze jumped up to race after her. If he was going to meet Cinderheart, he needed to be at his best, right?

_And Icecloud, _A voice nagged him, but Lionblaze pushed the thought away, his tail disappearing into the warm tendrils of the warriors' den. Dovepaw shot his retreating form an amused look before turning and heading to her den herself.

With a grunt, Lionblaze picked over the sleeping forms of his clanmates and coming to a stop at his nest, slightly towards the middle. Ever since beating the fox, the clan had a new respect for him-he no longer had to sleep toward the outer ring, instead snug and warm with the senior warriors.

Cinderheart made a nest close to mine, too, Lionblaze noted, but then thought with dismay, _So did Icecloud. _Relaxing his tense muscles, Lionblaze padded the moss down, lying down comfortably to sleep. Shifting slightly, Lionblaze pressed his fur into Cinderheart's. Icecloud moved to the edge of her nest to mix her fur with his, but Lionblaze stretched his limbs, batting her away with his large paws. Feeling her curious glance on him, Lionblaze steadied the rise and fall of his flanks so it looked like he was sleeping. Cinderheart curled tighter around him, reaching over as far as the bracken would allow.

Content, Lionblaze let out a sleepy purr; his eyes open half-way to watch the gray warrior next to him. Eyes heavy, Lionblaze let them close as he went to sleep.

* * *

As Lionblaze made his way out of the warriors' den, he noticed Cinderheart's nest was empty, and so was Icecloud's. Opening his jaws, he realized Icecloud had been awake for quite a while-Cinderheart had not. _How desperate, _Lionblaze thought mildly, wincing when he realized he sounded like his sister. Shaking that thought out of his head, Lionblaze brushed through to the clearing, swerving to the side to avoid Millie, who was on guard duty.

Slinking out of the dirt place, Lionblaze decided to hunt-Checking the air, he noticed he could not smell Icecloud nor Cinderheart's scent-he stepped back in disgust as he realized the only scent he could smell was coming from dirtplace.

Lionblaze walked a few fox-lengths under the trees, his nose clotted with a terrible smell. Lionblazer froze, astonished, as he picked out a sleeping mouse, tucked out of sight under leaves. _It was a wonder I found it, _Lionblaze thought as he crept up, _I can't smell a thing! _His eyes narrowed, Lionblaze crept closer, careful not to step on any of the twigs or leaves that littered the forest floor. He stepped over a scattered pile of leaves, his paw landed on the mouse. Before it had a chance to react, the mouse was dead.

_I wonder where prey goes when they're killed, _Lionblaze thought as he trotted through the undergrowth. Lionblaze weaved in between bushes as he added, _Do they go to Starclan? I know we eat them, but then how does Starclan get its prey? I wonder if Hollyleaf is there. She would know, _Lionblaze frowned to himself and he quickly added, _So would Jayfeather. _He would have to ask his brother when he made it back to camp. Or maybe not, Lionblaze reflected. That question is so stupid.

"So you made it!" Icecloud exclaimed, and Lionblaze froze. How could he not notice he had walked right into a mini clearing-and how could he not notice Icecloud's noisy scent? "I'm not surprised," Icecloud flicked her tail, and Lionblaze stood, frozen, as she casually washed one ear. "Nice act, by the way."

"What act?" Lionblaze questioned, suddenly going back into motion. His muscles tensed as he noticed how calm and sly Icecloud looked-quickly and silently, he dug a hole and buried his mouse, quickly covering it up.

"The acting of pretending to care about Cinderheart, you know, that way," Icecloud looked up from her grooming, and Lionblaze watched her with horror. _What is she talking about?_

"Why did you call me here?" Lionblaze finally broke the silence, choosing to ignore her answer. "Why can't you just talk to me in camp or something?"

"To find out," Icecloud simply replied. She had stopped grooming, and how her gaze was fixated on him.

"Find out what?"

"If you liked me, of course."

Lionblaze was dumbfounded. What was she thinking?

"Of course I like you, you're my friend," Lionblaze replied evenly, not looking her in her eyes. The bush behind her was suddenly very interesting, and Lionblaze clouded his head with false thoughts. _Are those berries on the bush? Maybe Jayfeather can use them._

"No, the other way," Icecloud's eyes were tense, as if she didn't want to tell him what 'the other way' was. "Now that I know you do,…wait, you do, don't you?" Icecloud suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes at the tabby in front of her.

"No," Lionblaze glared at her, suddenly getting a burst of confidence. Why should he be afraid of this she-cat? She wasn't as experienced as he, not as big as he, not as skilled as he…She didn't have the power of the stars in her paws, Lionblaze added with a smirk. "I only came because you asked me too."

Now it was time for Icecloud to be dumbfounded. She didn't expect to be turned down like this. Narrowing her eyes at him, she opened her jaws but was quickly interrupted as Lionblaze added, "I don't like you. I like Cinderheart. And no, not just as friends," Lionblaze hissed, his sharp teeth flashing. His heart gave a jump as admitted it, but there was no turning back now.

The younger she-cat in front of him had stood up, and was watching him. "Very well," Icecloud turned away. "I guess that was all I needed to know." Stepping forward, Lionblaze tensed his muscles. Icecloud took no notice, walking right by him. Lionblaze let out a low growl as her fur brushed his, but she gave no reaction, her gave fixated forward.

To Lionblaze, it looked like she had given up, but one good thing Tigerstar had taught him was to never trust the enemy. Narrowing them, Lionblaze's eyes followed Icecloud as she vanished into the brush. Lionblaze stood still, not sure if he should trust her. _What should I do? _Lionblaze grimaced. If Icecloud saw him still standing there, alert, she would be offended and tell the clan Lionblaze hurt her, or some cheap way to get them to dislike him. With a sigh, Lionblaze relaxed his muscles.

With a hiss, Icecloud flung herself out of the bushes and landed squarely on Lionblaze's shoulder, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. With a yell of fury, Lionblaze shook himself, trying to get her of of him. He felt her teeth dig into his flesh, and he knew it would not rip. With a gasp, Icecloud suddenly tumbled off of him, and Lionblaze looked over to see a gray pelt tussling with white.

"Why you-!" Icecloud hissed, clawing at Cinderheart. Cinderheart quickly dodged, landing a blow with sheathed claws on her head. As Icecloud staggered, dazed, Cinderheart slid her claws out and clawed Icecloud's pelt. Turning around, Icecloud tripped, exposing her belly. Cinderheart clawed the soft flesh, causing Icecloud to cry out. With a swipe with a sheathed paw, Icecloud attempted to hit Cinderheart like she hit her, but Cinderheart ducked, quickly twisting and slithering under Icecloud, lashing out at her legs.

With a cry, Icecloud quickly limped away and vanished behind the holly bushes. Trails of blood dotted the leaves where the battle took place, and Lionblaze watched, aghast, and Cinderheart checked herself over for wounds.

_That was amazing, _Lionblaze admired his feisty clanmate. She had beat Icecloud single-pawed, sending her tearing away into the bracken. As he watched her check her pelt, Lionblaze quickly came back into focus and dashed over to the she-cat, nosing her.

"Are you hurt?" Lionblaze asked anxiously. It was bad enough one Thunderclan cat was hurt-what would the clan think of Cinderheart showed wounds, too? Would they guess the two had been into combat, or would they assume another clan did this and lead an attack?

"I'm fine, Lionblaze," Cinderheart stood up, nudging the large tom away. Cinderheart ignored his surprised looks as she padded away from the camp and towards the direction of the lake. Cinderheart glanced back, waving her tail. "Follow me."

Lionblaze nodded, and they walked in silence as they walked the path Cinderheart led. Lionblaze watched her from behind and more than once he wondered why she was being so curt. _How much did she hear? Did she even hear anything? Maybe she thinks I deserted her, _Lionblaze realized. _I was supposed to meet her in the forest, but I came upon Icecloud by mistake. _Thinking back, Lionblaze wondered if he had noticed if Cinderheart's nest was empty or not. Was it? All thoughts of that erased as they suddenly came upon the lake, and Lionblaze marveled at the view. The moon reflected down onto the lake, and the ripples made it shine. It was beautiful. _Not as beautiful as Cinderheart._

"Sit." Lionblaze blinked himself out of his daze. His eyes fell on Cinderheart, who was sitting at the edge of the lake, looking straight forward across the water. Lionblaze shifted nervously, making his way over to the gray she-cat. Her eyes continued to stare forward. Lionblaze watched her, but he could not detect anything from the blue pools of her eyes. Carefully, he wrapped his tail around his paws, waiting to see if Cinderheart would continue.

"I heard," Cinderheart finally spoke, her gaze never leaving the lake. Lionblaze watched her with confusion.

"Heard what?"

"Everything," Cinderheart mewed.

"Everything about what, Cinderheart?" Lionblaze urged, confusion lighting his eyes. A thought entered his mind, but he pushed it away, intently focusing on the cat next to him.

"Your conversation with Icecloud," Cinderheart finally looked away from the lake, her eyes meeting his. Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh," Lionblaze heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry-"

"About what?" Now Cinderheart was confused. Her blue pools filled up with something Lionblaze could not understand.

Suddenly Lionblaze understood. Leaning into her fur, he curled his tail around hers, entwining them. "I love you," Lionblaze breathed.

* * *

**Well, there you go. A bit touch gushy, isn't it? Yeah, I know, but the next chapter is Heathertail's/Lionblaze's/Cinderheart's POV, so there is a love triangle! Oh, wait, it's a love square including Icecloud. Never mind! Please review if you've read the story up to here! Thanks!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	7. Late Night Heartbreak

**Hello, people! I just wanna thanks Leopardmask for reviewing to every chapter! Thank you so much! By the way, the beginning of this chapter is in Heathertail's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"I love you," Lionblaze breathed. Heathertail halted, looking around. She froze, fur bristling, and crouching down, began to slink more quietly along the lake shore.

Heathertail had come out for a walk to escape all the drama that had been packed into Windclan. Once Hollyleaf announced that Crowfeather had kits with Leafpool, Windclan was a place of chaos. Onestar had considered exiling Crowfeather, and Nightcloud, Breezepelt and he had had a huge fight. But once Crowfeather explained that he didn't know, Onestar let him of easy, making him take care of the elders for three moons. Meanwhile, Breezepelt had been extra aggressive, always hanging about with Heathertail. Heathertail had decided to come out for a late night walk to avoid the black tom.

"Lionblaze," Heathertail whispered, her eyes scanning around in front of her, looking for the ginger tom. "Lionblaze?" Heathertail crept forward a little more, looking into the tall Thunderclan trees. Heathertail let out another hiss. "Lionblaze!"

Heathertail's eyes wandered to the Thunderclan shore, where she saw his ginger fur sticking out in the moonlight. Heathertail smiled, creeping over. Carefully rubbing some mushrooms growing on the border, disguising her scent. Then, without a second thought, Heathertail dashed over the border to the handsome tom.

"Oh, Lionblaze," Heathertail whispered under her breath. _He loves me? _A small part of Heathertail told her it was unlikely that he had seen her over the border and that he was talking to her, but Heathertail ignored it. Finally, she would be able to talk to the golden tom and have a decent conversation.

"I love you too," Heathertail stopped short and blinked over at Lionblaze. Sliding into the bushes in front of him, Heathertail worked her way around until she saw another she-cat pressed against him. This one was gray with blue eyes. Heathertail stared at the cat, trying to figure out who she was, when suddenly Heathertail stepped back.

_That's Cinderheart! _

Heathertail had seen her those moments when her clan had merged with Thunderclan, and thinking back on the recent Gathering, Heathertail remembered she had seen Cinderheart with Lionblaze only hours before. Narrowing her eyes, Heathertail crouched down and stared at the gray she-cat.

_So Lionblaze doesn't like me, _Heathertail thought sadly. _He still hates me. _Unable to bear seeing Lionblaze happy with another she-cat, Heathertail glanced away. Regret surged in her for what she was about to do, and she knew it was wrong. Heathertail took another step back, but stopped abruptly as another voice sneered in her ear.

_Come on, Heathertail. Don't let Cinderheart get the best of you. Lionblaze deserves to be happy with you, and you only. _Heathertail bristled, but the voice went on. _Come on, Heathertail. You can do it. _The voice was sweet as honey, and Heathertail felt anger grown inside her. _That's right, Heathertail. You can do it._

In fury, Heathertail launched herself into the air and sprung in front of the two cats, her hind legs standing in water.

"Lionblaze!" Heathertail hissed. "Don't you love me anymore?" Heathertail's softened as she said the last part, warmth glowing in the blue pools. But the warmth evaporated when she realized Lionblaze was not looking at her in the same way.

"No," Lionblaze said sharply, glaring at her, deep hatred clear in his eyes. "Why should I?"

Heathertail opened her jaws to reply, but choked on an answer. Unable to look into those amber eyes, Heathertail glanced away from Lionblaze, and her gaze settled on Cinderheart.

"And you!" Heathertail spat at Cinderheart. "You stole him!"

"No," Cinderheart held her gaze. "I did no such thing. Lionblaze cannot be 'stolen'. He is a cat-not a piece of prey."

"And you never had me, too," Lionblaze added, still glaring at Heathertail, but quickly shooting a loving look at Cinderheart. Heathertail felt her heart lurch, and her head told her she shouldn't be doing this. But once again she was filled with an unknown rage, and Heathertail continued to stare the two down.

"Oh, really," Heathertail taunted, still speaking to Cinderheart, but her gaze kept darting to Lionblaze. "Remember when we were apprentices, and you found us playing?"

"Yeah," Cinderheart scoffed. "So what?"

"Well, remember how happy Lionblaze was with me?" Heathertail continued, knowing her argument was slightly stupid. "He seemed pretty happy, don't you think? He was sorry to leave me, and sorry to see you!" Heathertail let out a screech, and was glad to see Cinderheart flinch.

"Heathertail-" Lionblaze began, but was cut off.

"And later, did you not know? We made our own secret hideout, just for us, and made our own clan!" Heathertail sneered. "And after that, when we were rescuing those horrible kits, Lionblaze whispered to me, 'There will be no boundaries in between us in Starclan,' that was when he thought we were gonna die!"

Heathertail looked at Cinderheart, and proudly, saw uncertainty in her eyes. _Anyone who doubts Lionblaze's love does not deserve to love him! _Heathertail glanced at Lionblaze, and in that split second, Cinderheart lunged.

_**Cinderheart's POV**_

Cinderheart was normally a calm, collected cat, never recklessly launching herself into danger. She was quite the opposite of Lionblaze on that instinct, but in battle she was fierce. Even then she was calm, never risking herself. But Cinderheart felt her heart breaking as she heard Heathertail's taunts, and knew she could not restrain herself any longer.

_No, _she thought, trying to push the evil thoughts away. _Pull yourself together. They're just lies, right?_ Cinderheart turned to Lionblaze to confirm her thought, but she saw he was equally shocked. His fur was puffed up to twice his size, and Lionblaze stared at Heathertail with angry amazement. _So they are true!_ Cinderheart thought angry. Cinderheart slid her claws out, crouching down to wait for the right moment to attack. Suddenly it came. Just as Heathertail turned to look at Lionblaze, Cinderheart pushed off the ground with strong legs, landing on Heathertail's back.

"What are you-" Heathertail began, but ended with a scream as Cinderheart raked her claws down Heathertail's back. Heathertail twisted her neck around with a hiss, pushing upward on her back and flipping over. Cinderheart jumped out of the way before she could get squished, but not before getting hit by Heathertail's claws.

Cinderheart hissed and reached out a claw to nip Heathertail. Heathertail glanced up to see Lionblaze approaching, and her face lit up.

"Lionblaze…!" Heathertail mewed, looking up at him with anticipation.

Cinderheart glanced up, frowning as Lionblaze approached. Cinderheart closed her eyes and winced, but was surprised to see Lionblaze leap over her and tackle Heathertail to the ground.

"Lionblaze…?" Cinderheart watched him, dazed. _Why did he come to help me? I can take care of myself!_ "What do you want?" Cinderheart spat, immediately seeing regret and hurt in his eyes.

"Look, about what Heathertail said-" he began.

"You have nothing to say to me," Cinderheart snarled.

"Oh, Lionblaze, see that she doesn't love you now that the truth is out? That's why you're gonna be all alone and pathetic!" Heathertail hissed tauntingly, scrambling up to her paws.

"Shut up!" Cinderheart came to his defense. "Just because you have no life, and no one to share it with, doesn't mean you can come picking on him, trying to make his life as lonely and pathetic as yours!"

"Why you-" Heathertail growled, but right after she spoke the words, they heard a crack of a twig.

_**Lionblaze's POV**_

"Who's there?" Lionblaze cried out, spinning around. He narrowed his eyes into the trees, but saw no further movement. Lionblaze glanced behind him and saw Heathertail paralyzed in fear. She was on Thunderclan territory, and it would be very bad for her if she got caught. When he looked at Cinderheart, he saw she was as equally alert as he was, searching for an intruder.

"Hello?" Cinderheart called, her fur bristled. Her blue eyes darted across the territory, but saw nothing. They waited a few more moments, but no other sound occurred.

"Probably just some prey that got frightened and ran off," Lionblaze concluded, breaking the icy silence that had hovered over the trio. Cinderheart nodded her head, but Heathertail still looked frightened, her gaze darting from side to side. _You're in enemy territory. _Lionblaze grimaced. _This is no place for a Windclan cat._

"Look, Heathertail," Lionblaze began when she finally calmed down. "Go back home. We have no use for you here, and face it; I just don't love you anymore.."

"But why?" Heathertail mewed, finally looking him in the eye. Hers were pools of sadness, and Lionblaze frowned. _I will hold my ground, _he promised to himself.

"Why? Lionblaze padded over to where Cinderheart stood, curling his tail with hers. "I have a new love."

"Now go," A voice growled. Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart, but by the surprised look on her face, she did not say it either. Neither did Heathertail, who stood there trembling with fear. "I said go," The voice said, but stronger.

"Why should I? I mean, taking orders from whoever you are," Heathertail added quickly. Lionblaze frowned at her. _You are on Thunderclan territory, and you are a Windclan cat. Isn't that all the reason you need?_

"Do you really want to know who I am? Fine. I am your worst nightmare. I have claws that even Tigerstar would be scared of. I have to power to end your life. Permanently." The voice rumbled, it's strong sound sending a shiver through Lionblaze body.

"Permanently?" Heathertail squeaked. Her eyes had widened, and the sadness and hurt that had once lurked there was now placed with terrified fear.

"Permanently," The voice growled back.

"No Starclan?"

"No Starclan, no Dark Forest."

"Show me your face!" Heathertail meowed boldly, but even then her voice trembled, and the brave face she had put on was easy to look through.

"Very well," It replied, and it stepped out of the dark shadows into the moonlight.

* * *

**Ha ha! Suspense. Who is it? Tell me who you think the voice was in your review. So, I guess you have to review if you want to know, and if you want me to know what you think! **

**~Dragonclaw**


	8. The Dragon

**Hello and we're back. Now, most of you are probably just gonna skip this message to see who it was, right? I am fine with that. But here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Dragonclaw.

The voice was Dragonclaw.

Only, it didn't look much like Dragonclaw.

It looked more like a dragon.

That's right.

A Dragon.

It was a cat, clearly, but big (bigger than Dragonclaw, who is the biggest warrior in all the clans), and you could see the ears were pointed and some sharp scaled decorated his back. Also, when he opened his mouth, you could see a long, fork tongue, and little flicks of fire came out. And when you looked at his claws, they were even longer and sharper than before. Sharper than Scourge's claws. And when you looked him in the eye, that is, if you dared to, you couldn't look for long, for if you did, you were paralyzed by the intense gaze.

"Dra-Dragonclaw?" Lionblaze finally spoke.

Dragonclaw just narrowed his eyes and gave a slight nod. Then he turned his intense gaze on Heathertail.

"Go," he spoke, but his voice was a deep rumble, too deep to be an ordinary cat.

Heathertail widened her eyes with fear and turned tail and fled.

"Dragonclaw? Why are you like that?" Lionblaze squeaked.

"I will speak to you about that later, with your brother," Dragonclaw rumbled. "But for now, your party needs to be cut short. You both are needed back at camp, and Heathertail will soon realize she is, too,"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart nodded their heads, and turned and ran back to camp.

"Why are we needed back at camp? Why is Heathertail?" Lionblaze asked in between breaths.

"You will see," Dragonclaw replied.

Soon later they reached camp, a camp filled with screams and shrieks, and yelps and yowls.

"What's going on here?" Lionblaze steered to a stop.

"Windclan," Dragonclaw said grimly. "They have attacked our camp,"

"So that's why Heathertail is needed," Cinderheart spoke up. "She is needed for the attack."

"Right," Dragonclaw nodded his head. "Now let's go."

"But, your…?" Lionblaze faltered.

"Myself? How I look? Don't worry, that is taken care of,"

And with that the trio bounded into the camp.

**I know that chapter was really short, but I needed to keep the suspense. Oh, and didn't think Dragonclaw could do that could you? Didn't expect that? ;) Well, here's a real spoiler for the story. If you wanna see it scroll down. If you don't, don't read it. Here, this is why Dragonclaw can do that;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER*****

**Dragonclaw and his brothers are involved in a dark prophecy involving the three, and that is Dragonclaw's power.**

**Hope you liked the spoiler! **

**Oh, and by the way, in the previous chapter, Dragonclaw said he could end Heathertail's life, permanently. What he means by that is like Scourge and Tigerstar. Scourge stole all 9 (or eight, I can't remember) of Tigerstar's lives with one tear. So, when Dragonclaw says he has claws that Tigerstar would be afraid of, that is what I mean. Also, he says he could kill Heathertail permanently, his claws are much sharper than Scourge's own, and so that is what he meant. He could also tear away her life in Starclan, or the Dark Forest. Hope this helps!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	9. A New Prophecy

**Well, here you go, another chapter! This one is in Jayfeather's POV. After so long with Lionblaze, too! Oh, and Merry Christmas too you all, and too all a good night!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

As Lionblaze bounded into the clearing, Jayfeather spotted a huge Windclan warrior lunge at Cinderheart. Before Jayfeather could say anything, Lionblaze jumped onto the oncoming attacker, saving Cinderheart's life.

As Jayfeather was turning away, he heard someone say his name.

"Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather turned his head to see Brakenfur hurrying towards him.

"Jayfeather! It's Sorreltail. She has a huge gash on her shoulder, and isn't able to walk, much less fight," Brakenfur said with a worried expression.

"Bring her into my den and lay her on a nest," Jayfeather commanded.

Brakenfur nodded his head, then realizing his mistake, said,

"Yes Jayfeather," And hurried off.

He came back a minute later with a long scratch on his flank.

Jayfeather sniffed the scratch and said,

"Well, while you're here I'll treat that,"

A minute later Sorreltail was sleeping soundly with a pile of poppy seeds next to her, and Brakenfur had yarrow rubbed into his tear.

"Thanks Jayfeather," Brakenfur nodded his head and hurried of to battle.

"Windclan, retreat!" Onestar's call rang out a few minutes later.

Soon after the sound of paws beating the ground grew fainter and fainter until the disappeared.

"Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called.

Jayfeather sighed and padded out of the medicine cat den, turning his ears waiting for Firestar to speak.

"As you all now know, Windclan has led an attack on our camp," Firestar said loudly.

A murmur of agreement passed through the gathered cats below.

"Does anyone know why they would have a reason to attack our camp?"

Silence.

"Hmm. Very well then," Firestar sighed. "Now, I am here to ask of you all something else. Has anyone seen-or felt," Firestar added after a glance at Jayfeather, "big cat claws? Like really big?"

Still silence, until Thornclaw spoke up. "I have," He said quietly.

"Me too," Dustpelt added.

"And me," said Graystripe.

And then a whole chorus of 'me's echoed through the camp, only silenced win Firestar started speaking again.

"Ok, but does anyone know how they got there?" Firestar questioned.

Jayfeather sensed tense and guilt coming off in waves from Lionblaze, and Dragonclaw was alert.

_Why are they like that?_ Jayfeather thought. _I'll find out later._

"No one?" Firestar said finally.

No one said anything.

Firestar sighed. "Very well, then, you may go,"

There was a clutter as everyone rushed back into their dens, but Jayfeather noticed Lionblaze leading Dovepaw away with Dragonclaw and his other two brothers.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather hissed. "Where are you going?"

"Shh! Come with us," Lionblaze hissed. "It-it's about a prophecy."

Jayfeather became suspicious. If it was about their prophecy, then why did Dragonclaw and his brothers have to come?

* * *

"What is it?" Jayfeather hissed when they had gotten far enough away from camp.

"A prophecy," Lionblaze said simply.

"But if it's about our prophecy-" Jayfeather began.

"I didn't say it was about _our_ prophecy. I said _a_ prophecy." Lionblaze corrected.

Jayfeather was surprised. For one thing, it was usually him being the brains and correcting Lionblaze. Not the other way around. The other thing was, what kind of prophecy was Lionblaze talking about?

When Jayfeather stopped talking, Dragonclaw started.

"Ok, we are all here because I was told a prophecy. One when I was a 'paw'." Dragonclaw began.

"But if you were told when you were a 'paw', then why are you just telling us now?" Jayfeather interrupted.

"Because I needed some time," Dragonclaw hissed."Just like you and your prophecy. You only told a few moons after you received it."

That shut Jayfeather up.

"So, the prophecy was, _When the dragon breathes his last fire, and the Fires do their last deed, then it will be time for the Three,_" Dragonclaw said eerily.

There was a moment of silence that was broken when Icefire said, "Who's the Three?"

It didn't take long for the Three and Dragonclaw to explain.

"Oh," Spitfire and Icefire muttered.

"And," Dragonclaw spoke louder. "I think that dragon is me, and the Fires are my brothers, since both ends are in 'fire'."

"Reasonable," Dovepaw said thoughtfully. "But I still don't get the line, 'when the dragon breathes his last fire'. Does that mean when he-he-" Dovepaw said fearfully.

"No, child, it does not mean when I die. Though it might, I know it has something to do with my fire breathing, and a war, I think," Dragonclaw said.

"Fire breathing?" all the other cats exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, about that. It seems my ability is to change into a dragon-like cat. I can breathe fire when I am in that form, as Lionblaze has already encountered it." Dragonclaw said coolly.

Lionblaze looked down.

"Really, Lionblaze? What was it like?" Icefire prompted.

"Well-" Lionblaze cut off.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" a deep rumbling voice asked.

All heads turned to look at the speaker, only to see it was Dragonclaw in his dragon form.

"Is-is that you, Dragonclaw?" Spitfire stuttered.

"Yes," he rumbled, and let out a small gash of fire.

"Wow," the other prophesied cats said in awe. "Wow."

"Yes," Dragonclaw said, back into cat form. "Now Icefire, Spitfire, I think since you now know my power, it is high time you were alert for yours. Jayfeather, you should also be ready to give advice, and Dovepaw, be ready to train, hard, and use your senses. And Lionblaze, be ready for a fight." Dragonclaw said loudly.

"Of course," the two brothers said.

"Yes, of course," the Three said.

"Now, I think this meeting has come to an end, don't you agree?"

**Ha ha! See, my spoiler was true. Now that the secret is out, this will be more like a book and less like a LionxCinder romance novel. Though I will put up some chapters just for it, though. :P and, guess, what, I am now gonna put a spoiler for the story at the bottom of every chapter. And here is this one's spoiler:**

******SHADOWS IN THE STAR SPOILER***  
Icefire and Spitfire's powers have something to do with their names.**

******END OF SPOILER*****

**And there you go. Hope you review! Because, if you do, I promise I might, just might, bring your cat into this story. And I might, just might, post another chapter.**

**P.S and ShootinStar, about your request…I'm thinking about doing it for the story. It just might work.**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	10. Shadowclan's Secrets

**Hello, people, and I'm back, ready with a new chapter!**

**BTW, I have already decided their powers, but you can keep guessing. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"…And Spitfire, you can go with them."

Spitfire turned his head to see Brambleclaw beckoning him toward the hunting patrol.

"Sure," Spitfire shrugged.

It had been two moons since the new prophecy was revealed, and Spitfire still was unaware and unsure of his power.

"Who am I going with?" Spitfire asked, padding over.

"Bumblestripe, Ivypaw, Icefire, and Toadstep." Brambleclaw replied, flicking his tail towards their direction.

Spitfire nodded his head and padded over.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Along the Shadowclan boarder," Bumblestripe replied.

Obviously he was the leader.

"Good idea," Spitfire nodded.

"Let's go," Bumblestripe flicked his tail.

The patrol set out into the woods, hoping to catch some prey.

* * *

"Shh!" Icefire signaled his tail, causing the patrol to stop.

Icefire flicked his tail toward the direction of a clump of bushes, only for the patrol to see a plump mouse nibbling on a nut, completely distracted.

Bumblestripe nodded his head, and Icefire crouched down, slithering towards the prey.

"Snap!" Icefire broke a twig, and the mouse scurried off.

"I'll get it!" Spitfire exclaimed, running after the mouse.

"Rustle, rustle," went the leaves as he zoomed by, as if in a sonic boom.

He soon over took the mouse, running ahead of it, and turning around, leaping for his catch. He soon caught it in his paw, throwing it in the air, then when it landed, soon bit into its flesh, killing it instantly.

Spitfire smiled triumphantly, then padded back to the patrol.

"Good job, Spitfire," Icefire congratulated.

"Yeah, that was pretty nice," Bumblestripe agreed.

"Halt!"

The patrol froze.

"That's our prey," the voice spat.

The patrol couldn't make out who said it until,

"There!" Ivypaw hissed. "Shadowclan,"

The rest of the patrol turned their heads to see what she was talking about.

"Oh," Toadstep muttered, for in the direction they could see Toadfoot, Ratscar, Pinepaw, and Snowbird slinking out of the shadows, all with snarls on their faces.

"Did you hear what I said? That's our prey!" Ratscar spat.

"No," Toadstep said trough narrowed eyes, "It's ours. Our territory, our prey."

"Not for long," Toadfoot hissed, and launched himself and Toadstep.

"Hey," Toadstep said, writhing under the weight. "Get off!"

"Who says," Toadfoot hissed back.

Ivypaw attempted to help, but she was launched on by Pinepaw.

"Get away from him," Pinepaw snarled. "Your fight is with me!"

"Oh yeah," Ivypaw struggled from under his weight. "Who-ugh!-says?"

"I'll go get help," Spitfire said suddenly, and dashed away.

He ran as fast as he could, so fast it seemed as if time didn't pass at all.

"Firestar!" Spitfire ran into the clearing, not out of breath as you might, "Shadowclan! They ambushed our patrol saying that the prey I caught-" he nodded his head toward the mouse-"Is theirs. Then Toadfoot attacked Toadstep. And now Ivypaw is wrestling with Pinepaw!" Spitfire added.

"Hmm," Firestar said trough narrowed eyes. "Dovepaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Brakenfur, Cloudtail and Foxleap! You all go help!" Firestar commanded.

The said cats nodded their heads and dashed off, lead by Spitfire.

"This way," Spitfire said, and led the patrol into the clearing with the fighting cats.

Ivypaw was fighting Pinepaw, Toadstep was fighting Toadfoot, Bumblestripe was fighting Snowbird, and Icefire was fighting Ratscar.

"Attack!" Lionblaze yowled, and launched himself on Toadfoot, attempting to help Toadstep.

All the Thunderclan cat obeyed, and they soon over took the Shadowclan cats.

"Come on," Lionblaze called. "Let's take them back to Firestar,"

"Your kittypet leader?" Ratscar snarled. "I'd rather die!"

"And you shall," Lionblaze hissed, glaring at him, raising his paw.

"Stop!" Spitfire yelled, and just as his word ended, a big explosion lit up the clearing.

* * *

"…And then the big explosion came, and we led them back to camp." Brakenfur reported.

"And explosion?" Firestar said suspiciously.

"Yes, and explosion. I don't know how it happened, and the hunting patrol members and fighting patrol were just as baffled," Brakenfur said.

"Hmm," Firestar said, "We'll think about that later. Right now we need to figure out what to do with these cats," Firestar said, looking down at the Shadowclan cats.

"Right now, Firestar, I think you should question them then get rid of them, because they're freaking out kits and queens, while the warriors are making rude remarks," Lionblaze said, padding up.

"Yes, and Blackstar might send a patrol out, looking for them," Spitfire added.

"Very well," Firestar sighed. "You all may go now, but Lionblaze, may I have a quick word?"

Lionblaze nodded, but beckoned to Spitfire with his tail.

"Lionblaze, I said, not Spitfire," Firestar narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to him." Lionblaze spoke defiantly.

"Fine. Tell your brother and Dovepaw to meet me later." Firestar responded.

"Ok," Lionblaze said, and turned walking with Spitfire down Highledge.

"Spitfire!" Lionblaze hissed under his breath, "Come with me to see Firestar, and bring your brothers. Firestar needs to know."

"Of course," Spitfire nodded, for Firestar did not hear the new prophecy.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's voice boomed, but everyone in Thunderclan had already gathered to see the Shadowclan cats.

"As you all know," Firestar continued, "Our patrol was ambushed by these four," Firestar gestured to the Shadowclan cats, "And was claiming our own well caught prey was theirs."

A few gasped, as they did not know the last part.

"And they were just walking in our territory, as if it was theirs," Firestar finished, but was interrupted by Ratscar.

"Because it is!" Ratscar hissed, "You haven't forgotten about us have you? I'm sure you have. Those are the true strengths of a kittypet," Ratscar spat.

Firestar watched him through narrowed eyes, then finally said, "Tell me why you're here."

"Why should we?" Snowbird spoke up.

"Lionblaze!" Firestar said. "Spitfire! Thornclaw! Brakenfur! Berrynose! Surround them."

The cats obeyed, and soon the Shadowclan cats were surrounded by hissing and glaring toms.

"Now," Firestar said, "You're going to tell me why."

"Why should we? You're not gonna launch them on us, are you? Is that not what the noble Firestar would do?" Toadfoot sneered.

"No," Firestar glared. "These are your body guards. With them there, and if you don't tell me, you're not going home." Firestar said simply.

The Shadowclan cats froze, a terrified look on their face.

After a moment Pinepaw said, "Ok, look-"

"Hush!" Ratscar hissed. "I'll tell. First of all, it was entirely on Blackstar's orders. He told us to come here," Ratscar explained.

"To do what?" Firestar's voice boomed.

"To-to hunt," Pinepaw stammered."And to check out the territory for-"

"Hush!" Toadfoot glared. "Don't tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Firestar said, sitting down curling his tail around his paws.

"And why should we tell you?" Snowbird glared.

"Guards," Firestar called, and immediately the guards advanced on the gathered Shadowclan cats.

"Ok, ok!" Ratscar sighed. "He sent us to check out the territory to see if it was ready for an ambush, an over taking. Hunting was just a side job," Ratscar admitted.

"I see," Firestar narrowed his eyes. "So when you came across our patrol here, were you done, or was it just the beginning? I understand they were near the Shadowclan boarder,"

"Well, it, it was sort of in the middle," Toadfoot shrugged. "Where were gonna head deeper into Thunderclan territory, perhaps to spy in the camp to see what you were doing, when Pinepaw suggested we head back toward the border first, then start from there."

"A mighty mouse-brained idea might I add," Ratscar muttered.

"Hey! You agreed to it! And it was only a suggestion," Pinepaw added quietly.

"Yeah, well it was a bad one." Ratscar countered.

"Silence!" Firestar yelled.

"Why should we? You're not Blackstar." Snowbird spat.

"No. And I can make it I never will be."

"But-but-"

"Silence!" Lionblaze hissed.

"Any way," Firestar began, "What would you gonna do if you got caught close to camp?"

"What Blackstar wanted us to do," Ratscar snorted. "Run."

"No send back up or anything? Run? Because, if I saw you that close to our camp, or if anyone else did, you would have been taken in." Firestar cocked his head to one side.

"Well, in that case we might have sent Pinepaw," Toadfoot shrugged.

"Yes, and, when is Blackstar planning to take over the territory?" Firestar questioned.

There was a pause.

Then Snowbird said hesitantly, "When-when we get back."

"No matter what you news was?"

"Y-yes. Actually, if he had to, he would have taken all of Shadowclan if your whole camp was still here." Snowbird admitted.

"And what are you going to tell him?" Firestar's voice boomed.

"Wait, you're gonna let us go?" Pinepaw asked.

"And what are you going to tell him?" Firestar repeated.

"I-I guess to hold off the attack for another day, since Thunderclan already knows." Ratscar stuttered.

"Very well. You will have to explain why Thunderclan already knows to your leader, but fine." Firestar replied. "Now, what was the time you were supposed to come back?"

"N-now," Toadfoot muttered.

"Good. Brakenfur, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Icefire, Mousewhisker. You take them as far as the border." Firestar commanded.

"Yes, Firestar." Cloudtail nodded his head and led the way to the border.

* * *

"They didn't really struggle, they just were quiet. Well, except for the occasional grunt from Ratscar, and growl." Cloudtail reported.

"Good. And are you sure they crossed the border?" Firestar replied.

"Yes. We watched them until we couldn't see them anymore."

"Ok. Now go sit, I have an announcement to make to the clan," Firestar said.

Cloudtail nodded his head and padded next to Brightheart.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang around the clearing, as cats gathered to see what he was going to say.

"I have come to the decision," Firestar began, "To lead a patrol into Shadowclan territory."

Gasp were heard from down below as cats turned their heads to look at each other and the elders strained their ears to see if they heard correctly.

"But Firestar," Birchfall kneaded the ground nervously, "Those Shadowclan cats said Blackstar and the attack…What if Blackstar attacks while you're gone?"

"No leader there for his own ambush," Firestar said thoughtfully, then let out a chuckle. "First of all, I'm not leading an ambush. Not trying to, but I need to speak to Blackstar and if he is not there, I will turn around and head back. Or in that case, run back as fast as I can to see if he is leading an attack." Firestar replied.

Birchfall nodded.

"And Firestar," Brambleclaw spoke up, "Who are you taking with you?"

"Ah, that I am about to announce," Firestar replied, standing up. "On the patrol I will be taking with me…Spitfire, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Icefire, Dovepaw, Dustpelt, and Graystripe." Firestar said after some thought.

The said cats nodded their heads and gathered at the bottom of Highledge, waiting for Firestar to come down.

"Dovepaw," Spitfire said to her, "You do know one reason Firestar took you along is because of your power? So then you could hear if an attack was going to happen of happening?"

"Yes," Dovepaw nodded. "I know."

"Well, what are they doing right now?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Hmm…just sharing tongues…oh, wait, it looks like Rowanclaw is sending out a patrol a patrol to check our border. Just our luck!" Dovepaw added.

"Yes. Oh, and Lionblaze, when are we gonna tell Firestar? About me and my brothers…?" Spitfire said, turning toward Lionblaze.

"Eventually, oh, that reminds me, Dovepaw, he said to speak with you and Jayfeather later. I'll call you when it's time. Tell Jayfeather for me if I can't." Lionblaze replied.

"Tell Jayfeather what?" Jayfeather padded over, when he heard his name.

"Firestar wants to talk to us." Dovepaw replied, wiggling her nose.

"Oh, ok." Jayfeather shrugged and padded away.

"Firestar." Graystripe said, and the talking cats turned their heads to see him bound down.

"Let's go," He said.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart hissed.

"Lionblaze turned around to see Cinderheart walking towards him quickly.

"Bye. Come back safely," Cinderheart said, licking his nose and pressing her muzzle against his.

"And I will," Lionblaze replied, he licked her muzzle back."Now I have to go,"

Cinderheart nodded her head and stepped back, letting the patrol go by.

**Well, there you go. A longer chapter. I would've made the chapter longer, but I didn't have time, but in the next chapter It will still be in Spitfire' POV. Then Icefire's, then Jayfeather's…Oh, and here's you spoiler!**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**Spitfire's power was hinted in this chapter.**

******END OF SPOILER******

**Well, there you go. Hope that was useful! And don't forget to review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	11. The Truth About Shadowclan

**Here you go. Another fresh, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Shh, a Shadowclan patrol is coming our way," Firestar lowered his voice.

The patrol stayed silent as the Shadowclan patrol walked up.

It consisted of Oakfur, Smokefoot, Applefur, Tawnypelt, and Starlingpaw.

"What do you want?" Smokefoot snarled.

"We would like to speak to Blackstar," Firestar answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" Smokefoot glared.

"Smokefoot, why would they be standing there than? Waiting for prey to coming hopping over from our territory into their paws?" Oakfur said calmly.

"Maybe," Smokefoot said under his breath, just so no one could hear it.

"Will you take us?" Firestar asked.

"Yes. But stay on your behavior or you're going right back to camp," Oakfur instructed as if they were kits. "Right! Follow us." Oakfur flicked his tail and with him in the lead, Smokefoot took the left and Tawnypelt took the right, while Starlingpaw and Applefur took the rear.

"So, how is Brambleclaw?" Tawnypelt said conversationally.

"Oh, he's fine," Firestar replied. "He's as healthy as ever."

"That's nice." Tawnypelt mumbled.

"And how is Rowanclaw?" Firestar asked.

"Fine, fine." Tawnypelt sighed.

_It must be over the loss of Flametail,_ Spitfire thought. _I can tell she's still depressed._

After a while they reached the Shadowclan camp.

"We're here," Oakfur announced, leading them into the center of the camp.

"Blackstar! Blackstar! It's Firestar; he says he's here to see you." Oakfur announced turning his head toward the leader's den.

A shuffling could be heard inside, and then Blackstar walked out and bounded down to the clearing.

"What is it?" Blackstar asked, lashing his tail.

"May I speak to you in private?" Firestar suggested.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to my clan," Blackstar hissed.

"Fine. I have come here to ask you about your little 'scanning patrol' this morning. You know the one that consisted of Ratscar, Pinepaw, Snowbird and Toadfoot." Firestar began.

Blackstar hesitated for a moment than said, "Yes, what about them? They were supposed to be out hunting. What did they do?" Blackstar growled.

"Well, you may say they had been out hunting, but I know otherwise. In fact, they told me themselves what they were doing. They said that they were here to observe to territory, with hunting as a side job. In our territory," Firestar added.

"Was that what they were doing, huh?" Blackstar whipped his head around to glare at the said patrol. "Well that wasn't my intended orders, now."

"Yes, but I never said that you told them anything. Aren't the patrol jobs given out by the deputy?" Firestar questioned.

"Normally," Blackstar replied, "But Rowanclaw told me he was going out hunting and asked me to send out the patrols."

"Ok, then, may I see his catch?"

Blackstar looked hesitant, but said, "Rowanclaw, show them your catch."

Rowanclaw obeyed by dragging out a slimy green frog.

"See?" Blackstar smirked.

"But I thought you brought that back only a minute ago, right before the visitors came!" Dewkit squeaked, popping her head out of the nursery.

"Shh," Kinkfur said to her kit, "Get back in here! And be quiet."

A little softer she added, "Sorry, Blackstar," then popped her head back into the den.

Blackstar let out a deep growl. "The point is," Blackstar said, "Why would I order my clan to do that?"

"Blackstar, one of my patrols saw you marking in our territory a moon before the last Gathering," Firestar glared, "And I can tell if you're lying, and right now you are."

"Yeah? Prove it." Blackstar snorted.

"Oh, Dewkit!" Firestar called.

"Yes?" she said, tumbling out of the nursery.

"Tell me, are you smart?" Firestar asked.

"Oh, yes," Dewkit nodded her head vigorously.

"And do you hear everything going on around camp?" Firestar asked again.

"Yep!" Dewkit smiled.

"So, would you have heard Blackstar speaking this morning?"

"Yes, silly, I hear everything!"

Dovepaw gave a small smile, but before anyone could see, it went away.

"So, did you hear Blackstar giving orders to that patrol-" Firestar gestured to the said patrol-"To come into Thunderclan?"

Before Dewkit could answer, Blackstar cut in.

"Dewkit, go back to the nursery. Leave now!" Blackstar's voice thundered.

"No, Dewkit, listen to me. When I am done talking to you, I'll let you go. And then you can tell your siblings you talked to the Thunderclan leader!" Firestar smiled warmly.

"Ok!" Dewkit smiled.

"Ok, can you answer my question now? Did you hear Blackstar give orders to the patrol to go into Thunderclan?"

"Of course, silly!" Dewkit giggled. "Blackstar's always doing things like that!"

There was a pause as Firestar took her words in then said, "Ok, you can go."

And Dewkit scampered off.

"And we are too." Firestar added, turning toward the exit.

Blackstar didn't say anything except motion Oakfur to lead the patrol out.

"And take Tigerheart, Applefur, Ferretpaw, Olivenose, Cedarheart, and Snaketail." Blackstar said, then slinked into his den.

Oakfur sighed and gathered up all the cats, heading toward Firestar.

"I hope you're happy," Oakfur muttered and glared at him, leading the way out of Shadowclan.

They walked on for a while without any talk until Tigerheart muttered in Dovepaw's ear,

"Nice leader you have there."

"Yeah, and yours is so good yourself," she countered.

"Whoa, hey, I'm just sayin'." Tigerheart said, backing away.

"Well, just imagine if you were on that patrol that invaded our territory," Dovepaw sighed. "You would be in deep trouble…"

"Yeah." Tigerheart said.

For a while after that Tigerheart said, "So, what's going on in Thunderclan?"

"Hush! You know I can't tell you that." Dovepaw hissed.

"I know, I'm just foolin' with ya." Tigerheart gave a lopsided smile."So what-"

"We're here," Oakfur said, coming to a stop."Now, Firestar, it's your time to go."

Firestar nodded his head and stepped into his territory.

"Come on, Thunderclan," Firestar said, heading back to camp.

Thunderclan followed, but just before Dovepaw left Tigerheart gave her a swift lick on the ear and said, "See you at the next Gathering,"

And Dovepaw bounded away, but not before hearing a swish in the air.

* * *

"Lionblaze, come with me," Firestar sighed. "and bring your brother and Jayfeather."

"Lionblaze nodded but before he could do anything Jayfeather and Dovepaw padded up.

"Good, you're here, now let's go." Firestar said, leading the way to his den.

"Yes, Firestar," Dovepaw said, than scampered after him.

"Come on, Lionblaze." Jayfeather sighed.

"One moment!" Lionblaze called.

He looked around until he saw Dragonclaw talking with his brothers.

"Perfect," Lionblaze muttered, and ran up. "Dragonclaw! I have to speak to Firestar and I want you and your brothers to stand outside and enter when we tell you to."

"Sure." Dragonclaw replied. "When is this happening?"

"Now," Lionblaze said looking toward the leader's den. "So hurry up! Here, just, stand outside the den listening, and when we mention the new prophecy, that's when you and your brothers come in saying it."

"Sure." Icefire said, walking up.

"Now aren't you supposed to be there?" Spitfire joined.

"Mouse dung!" Lionblaze cursed than ran up to the leader's den.

"Ah, Lionblaze, I see you've finally made it." Firestar purred, his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Yeah," Lionblaze said.

"Ok, come on, get this meeting started. I've got work to do!" Jayfeather grumbled.

"Ok, I came here first to ask you, have any of you had any new signs for the prophecy?" Firestar said, looking back and forth in between the Three.

"No." Jayfeather growled.

"Nope!" Dovepaw replied.

"No, sorry Firestar," Lionblaze said.

"Oh, ok then. Another thing I want to talk about is that explosion…" Firestar began.

"Firestar, we have something to tell you." Jayfeather interrupted.

"Yes?" Firestar cocked his head to one side.

"Well, see, you weren't there for the meeting…" Dovepaw began.

"What meeting?" Firestar asked.

"Well, see, there is a new prophecy." Jayfeather explained.

"You received a new prophecy!" Firestar turned to Jayfeather.

"No, I didn't receive it," Jayfeather replied.

"I did."

All of the cats turned their head to see three cat silhouettes in the opening of the den.

"Who said that?" Firestar said, narrowing his eyes.

"Me." Said the voice.

"Ok, then, what Is the prophecy?" Firestar questioned.

"_When the dragon breathes his last fire, and the Fires do their last deed, then it will be time for the Three," _said the voice, and out of the shadows stepped Dragonclaw and his brothers.

"I am the dragon," Dragonclaw continued, (he was the voice) "and my brothers are the Fires."

Firestar sat there stunned for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yes, ok." Firestar said. "But can you please leave now? I-I need to think."

The prophesied cats nodded their heads and silently left the den. Only when they were safely down Highledge did they start to talk.

"Why did Firestar make us go out like that?" Dovepaw asked.

"Because he had a stressful day," Jayfeather explained, looking at Dovepaw with his unseeing eyes.

"With the news about Blackstar, and a new prophecy, he is having a lot of stress." Lionblaze added.

"That reminds me, what happened?" Icefire asked.

"Oh, right, I'm sure you and Dragonclaw would like to know," Lionblaze nodded.

"Actually, I was there," Dragonclaw said, smiling.

"What? How?" Spitfire said, turning to his brother.

"Dragon." Dragonclaw whispered, and immediately the other cats understood.

"Oh…so that was the swish I heard!" Dovepaw exclaimed.

"Yep," Dragonclaw nodded.

"Ok, yeah, that's good and all, but what about me?" Icefire interrupted, the air changing temperature.

"Oh, see, Firestar…" Jayfeather whispered the rest into Icefire's ear.

"Ooo…" Icefire said. "That's bad…"

"Exactly," Jayfeather nodded. "It means Blackstar could have done it before, and not only to us, but to other clans!"

"Wait, how do you know what happened?" Lionblaze questioned.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Medicine cat, remember?"

"Yeah…" Lionblaze trailed off.

"Ok, I suggest you two go get some rest. Icefire and I will take Dovepaw out hunting." Dragonclaw said, addressing Lionblaze and Spitfire.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Lionblaze stretched. "C'mon, Spitfire." Lionblaze called, heading off to the warriors den where he was greeted by Cinderheart.

"Coming!" Spitfire called, dashing after him.

"And Jayfeather," Dragonclaw said turning toward him, "would you like to come with us to collect herbs?"

"Sure." Jayfeather shrugged. "I am running a little low on yarrow, and I need some more borage. And better get some comfrey while we're at it, in case there's a battle like there probably is going to be…and dock…and goldenrod***…and horsetail…" Jayfeather sighed. "There's so much to do! I mine as well come. And the sooner we head out the better." Jayfeather added, heading for the thorn tunnel.

"Hey, wait for us!" Dovepaw cried, racing after him with Icefire on her heels.

Dragonclaw ran after them, going through the thorn tunnel, but not before stealing a glance at the leader's den.

*****I am not entirely sure about which plants are in the Lake forest, so correct me if I'm wrong. **

**And there you go, another nice long chapter. And next chapter I'm going to have Firestar call the clan meeting for the talk with Blackstar. And isn't Dewkit cute? ;P.**

**Oh, and here's the spoiler:**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER*****

**Icefire's power was slightly hinted in this chapter, though not as much as Spitfire's.**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**There you go. And change of plans. I want you to tell me who's POV you want me to do next, because this chapter wasn't really anyone's POV, and I am not sure who's POV should go next. Tell me that in your review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	12. A New Clanmate and Forgivness

**Hi, here's another chapter and the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" Tigerheart called silently, trekking through the forest. "Where are you?"

Snap! A snap of a twig.

"Who's there?" Tigerheart whipped his head around, searching for a cat.

Rustle, rustle! A rustle of leaves as someone flew by.

"H-hello?" Tigerheart stuttered, nervously looking around. "Hello? Augh!" Tigerheart jumped back as a cat's form flew out at him.

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes and lunged at the cat's form. "Who are you?" Tigerheart hissed, struggling under the weight of the intruder.

"Who do you think?" The cat hissed back.

"Dovepaw?" Tigerheart guessed.

"Took you long enough," the cat grunted sitting up to show the face of an amused Dovepaw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tigerheart apologized, licking her face repeatedly.

"It's ok," Dovepaw said in between giggles. "Now let's enjoy this night for once."

"Actually," Tigerheart pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Dovepaw pouted, slumping down into the leaves.

"Because…it's Shadowclan…and-" Tigerheart cut off with a sigh.

"What is it?" Dovepaw immediately sat up, her pout replaced with a serious face.

"They-well-let's just say I'm joining Thunderclan for now," Tigerheart smiled.

"What!" Dovepaw widened her eyes with a gasp. "R-really?"

"Yes," Tigerheart nodded.

"Wow." Was all Dovepaw could say, pressing her face against his.

"Well, aren't you gonna lead the way?" Tigerheart questioned, pulling back from her and standing up.

"Wait. I need to make sure you're not lying." Dovepaw cocked her head to one side.

"What? You don't trust me?" Tigerheart acted surprised.

"No, I do, it's just-with Blackstar's territory raid, I want to make sure he didn't-"

"Put me up to the task." Tigerheart sighed.

"I was going to say put _you_ up to the task, but ok." Dovepaw giggled. "Now wait here while I go get Jayfeather."

"What?" Tigerheart was flabbergasted. "Why him?"

"It-it's complicated." Dovepaw replied, padding away. "Just stay here and I'll be back."

And with that Dovepaw vanished into the bushes.

* * *

"Hmm…nope, not lying. Well, as far as I know, he's not." Jayfeather announced, turning to Dovepaw.

"Whew, didn't think so." Tigerheart announced, stretching.

Dovepaw giggled at his joke, but Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Let's go back to camp. You have to explain to Firestar why you're here." Jayfeather said, turning away.

"Oh, weally? Woo we wave woo?" Tigerheart joked.

"Yes, really. And I suggest you clean up that kit talk, or Firestar might have to send you to the nursery." Jayfeather said, padding away.

"You should already be in the nursery, since you're blind and all and all you do is stumble around the den muttering like a mouse-brain." Tigerheart countered.

Dovepaw gasped. He might have gone too far.

At this Jayfeather stopped. "Well, Tigerheart, I'm also not sure he would welcome you into the camp, being named after his enemy and all, and certainly acting like it, with you training under him." Jayfeather hissed, turning around.

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes. "How do you know I was training there?"

"Well, even if I didn't I sure do now." Jayfeather snorted.

Tigerheart hissed. "But how did you know in the first place?"

"Oh, your mentor Tigerstar didn't tell you? Aww, I guess you're not as close to him as you thought." Jayfeather spat, turning away.

Tigerheart hissed, pouncing on Thunderclan's medicine cat, but suddenly felt claws forcefully tearing him off.

"Hey!" Tigerheart grunted, shaking free of the captor's paws, "What was that for?"

"You went too far." Dovepaw glared, licking her ruffled pelt.

"If you're ever to be accepted in Thunderclan, I suggest you don't attack their medicine cat. We don't want to visit the elders' den to pick ticks, now do we? Or maybe go to the nursery for acting like a kit?" Jayfeather growled, stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Dovepaw called, holding Tigerheart back with her tail.

"To go tell Firestar." Jayfeather replied.

"But! How-?" Dovepaw leaned back her head.

"Yes, and I might as well tell Graystripe, the one now on guard duty, because he's sure to ask me where I've been, and I don't want him to think I turned into a Leafpool, now do we?" Jayfeather turned his head back to glare at Dovepaw before continuing to walk away.

"You wouldn't-!"Dovepaw gasped.

"Watch me." Jayfeather growled, already out of sight.

* * *

"Tigerheart…" Dovepaw said cautiously as they padded into the camp, with cats staring at them from all around.

"I guess Jayfeather stayed true to his word." Tigerheart mumbled.

"And news does travel fast," Dovepaw agreed.

When they had gotten to the end of the line of cats, Firestar was there with Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather." Tigerheart hissed.

"Tigerheart." Jayfeather said coolly, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

Tigerheart turned his head away irritably. "Firestar," Tigerheart dipped his head.

"Tigerheart," Firestar began after the greeting, "what were you doing on our territory? And with Dovepaw?"

"Well, it's Shadowclan-" Tigerheart was cut off.

"What? Did Blackstar send you as another 'scanning patrol'?" Firestar glared down at Tigerheart.

"N-no. I was kicked out." Tigerheart muttered.

"What did you say?" Firestar leaned downward to Tigerheart's face. "Say it louder, please."

"I was kicked out."

"What? Louder please."

"I was kicked out!"

"Hmm?"

"I WAS KICKED OUT!" Tigerheart yelled.

Many gasp rang out through all of Thunderclan, except of course Jayfeather.

"Why?" Firestar asked after a moment of silence.

"Th-they wouldn't tell me. Blackstar just called a meeting, and I ended up exiled." Tigerheart shrugged. "And I had nowhere else to go…Windclan would just drive me farther away…Riverclan would drown me in the river…Shadowclan would kill me…but Thunderclan…has my kin. And-my friends." Tigerheart stole a glance at Dovepaw, and then looked at Brambleclaw, then lastly Jayfeather, who's emotion he could not read.

"So you want to be a part of this clan?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Tigerheart dipped his head.

Firestar narrowed his eyes but said, "Fine. But you must prove yourself loyal. Any sign of being loyal to Shadowclan, taking orders under Blackstar, or being disloyal at all, and you are hereby exiled from this clan too." Firestar finished.

"Thank you." Tigerheart again dipped his head gratefully.

"But!" Firestar continued, "This is still not done. I just wanna ask Dovepaw what she was even doing out there anyway, when you should be sleeping." Firestar leaned closer to her.

"I-I was hunting when I came across him." Dovepaw answered, keeping Firestar's gaze.

Firestar held her gaze for a moment longer before saying, "Fine. Everyone go back to their dens. Tigerheart, let Brambleclaw show you to the warriors' den."

Tigerheart smiled and ran over to Brambleclaw, who to was smiling to have his kin in the clan.

"Dovepaw," Firestar lowered his voice. "If you were hunting, where is your prey? And you don't have any scent of hunting on you."

"I met Tigerheart before I could even have a chance." Dovepaw replied.

"Very well." Firestar sighed. "Go on ahead to the apprentices' den, please."

Dovepaw obliged by padding into the den, to see Ivypaw waiting for her.

"Ivypaw." Dovepaw greeted.

"Dovepaw." Ivypaw greeted back.

Dovepaw padded past her, heading for her nest when Ivypaw mewed, "Why was Jayfeather so angry? What did you and Tigerheart do to make him like that?"

"What do you mean?" Dovepaw said, settling into her nest.

"Well, he was calm when he came into camp, but when Tigerheart came, why did Tigerheart hiss at Jayfeather, and Jayfeather replied coolly, but, if you looked hard enough, you could see he was pretty mad."

"Oh, well, they had an argument in the woods," Dovepaw explained.

"What did they say?"

"Oh, first Tigerheart said…" and Dovepaw whispered the rest into Ivypaw's ear.

"Oh," Ivypaw sighed. "You know, if you didn't have such a big crush on Tigerheart, then Jayfeather would've done worse. He could have gone yowling to Shadowclan…He could have worded it differently to Thunderclan to make it sound like he was intruding…he could have even told every cat why you were even out there! In fact, I saw an emotion flicker across his face when Firestar asked you why you were out there."

Dovepaw nodded warily, realizing it was true. "While we're on the topic of Tigerheart, why don't we shift to Bumblestripe?" Dovepaw got an amused look on her face when she realized the embarrassment prickling of Ivypaw's pelt.

"Wh-what is there to talk about?" Ivypaw stuttered.

"Well, first of all, you never finished telling me who you liked when Icecloud interrupted…" Dovepaw began.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Ivypaw groaned.

"Yes." Dovepaw smiled at her.

"Fine. I like Bumblestripe. What's wrong with that?" Ivypaw growled, turning her head away.

Dovepaw lowered her head surprised by her sister's behavior, but never the less turned and went to sleep.

* * *

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar called standing on Highledge.

When every cat had gathered, Firestar started speaking.

"As you all know, we now have Shadowclan cat in our clan. He is now part of Thunderclan, so treat him well." Firestar instructed. "And now, since Tigerheart does not know our Thunderclan tactics and only Shadowclan, I will now appoint a new mentor for Tigerheart." Firestar's gaze scanned the crowd looking for a willing cat. Finally, his gaze settled on one. "Brambleclaw," Firestar said, staring at the dark tabby, "You will be Tigerheart's new mentor. Though, he will keep the name Tigerheart, and will stay in the warriors' den." Firestar said, much to Dovepaw's disappointment. "My other announcement," Firestar continued after Tigerheart and Brambleclaw touched noses, "Is my discussion with Blackstar."

"Oh, yes, what did he say?" Brambleclaw looked up.

"Well…" Firestar said, and told everything of the day before's events.

Many gasp rang out through the clearing when he finished, and some gave hostile looks toward Tigerheart.

"But!" Dustpelt called, "Did you really get all that information out of a kit?"

"Yes." Firestar nodded his head. "Kits are smarter than you think."

"Yep!" Molekit puffed his chest out. "We're smarter than you think."

A little laughter rang out through the clearing, but was silenced when Firestar began speaking again.

"But, I would like to know what you think I should do." Firestar said, looking around at the cats.

"Well," Thornclaw piped up, "You could always lead an attack on Shadowclan."

"No," Firestar said, stealing a look at Tigerheart, "That's not the way to go. What would we gain by attacking their camp?"

"We don't need to gain anything…" Thornclaw muttered, to low for anyone to hear.

"I have an idea!" Leafpool spoke up.

Many of the cats turned to her in surprise.

"We could instead ask Starclan, for they would know what to do. It's better than sitting here and coming up with bad ideas." Leafpool said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Some cats narrowed their eyes at her for her mention of Starclan, and even Firestar looked uncertain.

"Well…" Firestar began, "I don't think-"

"It's a good idea, and I'd be happy to do it." Jayfeather said, padding over from the medicine cat den.

Leafpool's eyes shone.

Firestar stared suspiciously at Jayfeather. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Jayfeather said, staring up at Firestar without emotion.

Leafpool looked up at her father.

"Well…who here thinks it's a good idea and Jayfeather should do it?" Firestar said, looking around.

"I do." Lionblaze spoke up after a moment of silence.

Leafpool smiled as her sons came to stand by her.

"I do." Squirrelflight too came to stand next to Jayfeather.

Brambleclaw spoke, "I do," And then after hesitation he went to stand next to Squirrelflight.

"I do!" Tigerheart said, running over next to his mentor.

"I do." Cinderheart said softly, standing next to Lionblaze.

"I do!" Dovepaw and Ivypaw said at the same time, with Dovepaw standing next to Tigerheart and Ivypaw standing next to her.

"I do." Bumblestripe said confidently, standing shoulder to shoulder next to Ivypaw, so close their pelts were brushing.

"I do." Icecloud stood next to Cinderheart, with Foxleap coming to stand next to her and Rosepetal close behind.

Firestar looked at all thirteen cats, before saying, "Very well. Jayfeather, the half moon is tomorrow, so you will go then."

Jayfeather dipped his head, but still didn't leave his mother's side, as did Lionblaze and all the other cats that came to stand.

"This meeting is now broken up, go back to your regular clan duties." Firestar commanded, padding into his den.

All the gathered cats broke up, but Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather stayed.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze," Leafpool said softly, "Why did you agree with me? Why did you come to stand? Jayfeather, you could have easily disagreed and put an end to it, and Lionblaze, you started to supporters, you very well could have kept your mouth shut."

"I thought," Jayfeather began, "It was time to forgive you. I have kept shutting you out, and when I opened the door to you, I saw I should just let you in."

"And when I saw Jayfeather doing that, I realized I should do it too." Lionblaze added.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Thank you," she said softly, brushing pelts with her sons.

* * *

"Why did you come to stand by?" Squirrelflight said, standing out with Brambleclaw in the forest.

"What, you think I can't agree with an idea that very well will work?" Brambleclaw snarled.

"No, I think you can't." Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at him.

Brambleclaw glared at her for a moment longer then said, "Fine. I thought it was time to forgive you. I kept shunning you out, and-I realized how much you had gone through just to help your sister, and you knew what you were putting on the line, but you cared about her enough to do it anyway." Brambleclaw put his head down. "And-for you I would do the same."

"Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight purred, pressing her pelt against his, "Thank you."

**Whew, that was long. OK, so, next chapter is Jayfeather, then Lionblaze. Sorry I couldn't make this Lionblaze's POV, Leopardmask. But I promise I will do it soon! Also, sorry if thr forgivness was a little too rushed, but I needed to get that in there, bit I hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and, here is the spoiler;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**Do you think Hollyleaf is dead? What you think may be true for this story…or not.**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**There was no spoiler for this chapter, so I made a big spoiler for the whole story. And don't forget to review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	13. Another Prophecy from Starclan

**Here is a brand new chapter. And for my Warriors Truth or Dare fans, I am deeply sorry for not updating, but I am stuck on a part and am having writer's block for it. But don't worry, for as I said before, it will be up in February. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"I would like to know, where have you been?" Leafpool narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Oh, having the best day of my life…" Squirrelflight sighed dreamily.

"It's Brambleclaw, isn't it?" Leafpool grinned.

"Yep!" Squirrelflight nodded happily. "But what has you so jazzed up? I could feel your happiness coming off from the camp, reflecting off mine."

Leafpool smiled. "I have sons!"

Squirrelflight, understanding immediately, purred and rubbed her cheek against her sister's.

Jayfeather smiled softly as he heard the scene unfold. Turning around, he headed back to the medicine cat den where he scented Dovepaw and Lionblaze pacing back and forth.

"Yes?" Jayfeather said, padding up.

"We want to know since you're the one who is usually informed of this stuff, do you know anything else about the prophecies?" Lionblaze said, running up.

"No," Jayfeather said, shoving into the medicine cat den. "And by the way, only come to me for the Three prophecy. I'm sure Dragonclaw has got his under control," Jayfeather smirked.

"Oh, ok, but…the other thing we want to talk about with you is Tigerheart," Dovepaw answered, shifting her paws nervously.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"Well, ahem, with him being in the Dark Forest and all…maybe we could umm…get him to be a spy?" Dovepaw stuttered nervously.

"What about Ivypaw?" Jayfeather snapped.

"Well, we could use more than one…" Dovepaw trailed off.

"Yes, but if he's our spy, then we would have to tell him about the prophecy, now would we?" Jayfeather hissed. "Just give me time to think."

"Ok, Jayfeather. Come on, Dovepaw, let's go out to train," Lionblaze said, and in a moment the den was silent.

Jayfeather sighed. "Humph. Tigerheart as a spy…" Jayfeather growled, crawling into his nest. "As if…"

And with that Jayfeather dozed off, waiting for the long night ahead.

* * *

"Jayfeather." Kestrelflight dipped his head, while Littlecloud nodded his eyes glazed with pain and loss over Flametail.

"Hello Jayfeather."

Jayfeather turned his head to recognize Willowshine smiling at him, nodding her head.

"Hello Willowshine. Kestrelflight. Littlecloud. Where is Mothwing?" Jayfeather replied.

"She is dealing with a sick patient." Willowshine said stiffly, starting to walk.

"She seems to be doing that a lot," Jayfeather muttered, walking on.

Willowshine glared at him, then playfully shoved him. "That is true," she admitted.

They walked on in silence until they came to the Moonpool. Jayfeather lay down and pressed his nose into the water, waiting for Starclan.

"Greetings, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather turned his head to see Spottedleaf walking towards him.

"Spottedleaf," Jayfeather hastily dipped his head.

Spottedleaf put on a humored smile at his hast. "You are here to know what to do about Shadowclan, am I correct?"

"Yes." Jayfeather replied. "What must I do? And don't tell me it has to do with a prophecy…" Jayfeather added.

Spottedleaf smile but said; "_Those who lighten the Shadows must first lighten their hearts._"

"I was right…" Jayfeather groaned. "Anyway, what is the prophecy talking about?"

"_Those who calm the River must first calm their soul._" Spottedleaf continued.

"What? Two prophecies?" Jayfeather said, confused.

"_Those who ease the Wind must first ease their mind._" Spottedleaf answered.

"What? Wind? Shadows? River?" Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"_Those who find the truth of Thunder must first find truth in themselves._"

"Continue…" Jayfeather sighed.

"_Those who lower the Sky must first lower their anger._"

Jayfeather widened her eyes. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about…?"

"Jayfeather," Spottedleaf replied, "It depends on a lot."

"OK, but that still doesn't answer of what I should tell Firestar what to do with Shadowclan."

"The point is," Spottedleaf sighed, "Before you deal with Shadowclan you must deal with yourself."

"Myself?" Jayfeather called out, but Spottedleaf had already disappeared.

"Humph," Jayfeather said for the second time that day as he rose from the ground.

"Good, you're up. I was going to come over there, but now I see I don't have to."

Jayfeather heard Willowshine walk up to him as he stood from the pool.

"They already left?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Yes. Kestrelflight told me to wait for you here." Willowshine replied, turning away.

"Oh," Jayfeather said, walking after her. "Thanks." Jayfeather said so he was barely audible.

Willowshine smiled softly at him. "You're welcome."

Jayfeather nodded his head and continued to pad on in silence, occasionally brushing against Willowshine. Finally they reached the border.

"Bye." Jayfeather said, stepping over the border into Thunderclan.

"Bye," Willowshine called, and Jayfeather thought her felt her tongue on his cheek before she ran away.

* * *

"A new prophecy?" Lionblaze cocked his head to one side. "What was it?"

"Yes, was it about us?" Ivypaw piped up, shoving forward.

"Kind of. I think," Jayfeather hastily added.

"Well, what was it?" Icefire asked.

"_Those who lighten the Shadows must first lighten their hearts._

_Those who calm the River must first calm their soul. _

_Those who ease the Wind must first ease their mind. _

_Those who find the truth of Thunder must first find truth in themselves._

_Those who lower the Sky must first lower their anger." _Jayfeather finished.

For a moment there was silence. Then Jayfeather said,

"I have an idea who they all are." Jayfeather announced.

"Who?" Dovepaw asked, she too shoving herself forward like her sister.

"Think," Jayfeather began.

Dovepaw gasped. "The Shadows is Shadowclan,"

"The River is Riverclan," Spitfire added.

"The Wind is Windclan," Lionblaze continued.

"The Thunder is Thunderclan," Icefire said.

"And the Sky is Skyclan." Jayfeather finished.

"Who or what is Skyclan?" Ivypaw questioned.

"Another clan that was kicked out of the forest," Dragonclaw explained.

"How do you know?" Dovepaw turned toward him.

"Because I have been there before," Dragonclaw replied. "Before you found us as kits, we went to Skyclan, who then gave us directions to you."

"What?" Lionblaze shook his head.

"It is true." Spitfire nodded.

"We can tell you if you like," Icefire added.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Ice! Hurry up, Dragon!" Spit called, standing on a rock ahead of his brothers. He was called Spit because he was smaller than his brothers._

"_We're coming," Dragon grumbled. "Hold on! How fast can a kit go?" He was called Dragon because of his claws and his size._

"_As fast as I can," Spit retorted._

_Dragon snorted._

"_Quit your bickering. Spit, what can you see from up there?" Ice asked his brother. He was called Ice because of the color of his pelt, and the way the temperature seemed to change around him from hot to cold._

"_Hmm," Spit said, turning away to look off the other end of the rock. "Rocks, rocks, and more rocks…wait! I see something!" Spit said, bouncing up and down._

"_What?" Dragon called up to his brother. "Let me see," Dragon added, climbing up the rock with his sharp claws._

"_Look!" Spit cried, pointing with his tail. "A gorge! We could stay there!"_

"_Really?" Ice asked, leaping up onto the rock with his two brothers._

"_Yeah! See?" Spit said excitedly._

"_I see it," Dragon said in a bored tone. "Nothing to get worked up about."_

"_No, Dragon, look! I see cats! Maybe they're friendly." Ice added, standing up in his hind legs, then falling back down again._

"_Yeah! Come on Dragon, we have to go check it out!" Spit said, running off the rock towards the gorge._

"_Wait! You're going too fast!" Dragon yelled at his brother. _

"_Yeah, slow down!" Ice called after him._

"_Fine." Spit said, skidding to a stop. "Come on though, we have to hurry!"_

"_We know, we know," Dragon muttered._

_Soon Dragon and Ice caught up to their brother, who started to run again but at a steady and slow enough pace._

"_Stop." Dragon commanded after a while passed._

"_Why?" Spit said, jumping up and down. "Why?"_

"_Because we are only kits, not full grown cats. We need to rest." Dragon said, laying down and curling his tail over his nose. "Besides, when we get there, it will be night time. Do you really want to enter their camp at night?"_

"_Yes!" Spit said, shooting up. "Er, I mean no." he said upon seeing the look on Dragon's face._

"_I agree with you, Dragon," Ice mewed, settling down next to his brother. "We need to rest."_

"_Huff! Fine." Spit said, squeezing into the middle of Dragon and Ice. "G'night!" _

"_Good night, Spit." Ice said, closing his eyes._

"_Good night. Sleep tight. Don't go into the gorge tonight!" Dragonclaw said, turning his head way._

"_Dragon! Dragon!"_

_Dragon opened his eyes to see Ice standing over him._

"_Spit isn't here! I think he went to the gorge."_

"_What?" Dragon sat up quickly. "In the dead of night? Ok, let's go. We're going to get him. And his scent still hangs in the air so…" Dragon didn't even need to finish as he and his brother dashed after Spit._

"_Augh!" a muffled voice grunted a few minutes later. "Who is that? Dragon? Get off!"_

_Dragon got up off of his brother, glaring at him. "Spit, we agreed not to go out at night!"_

"_You did, but I didn't." Spit said, cleaning his ruffled fur._

_Dragon glared at him for a moment before saying, "Well, we might as well head into the gorge. It isn't that far away."_

"_Really?" Ice said, walking in front of him._

"_Really? Oh, thank you brother!" Spit said bowing down so low his face was covered in dirt by the time he came back up._

"_Yes really. Now come on." Dragon huffed, walking away._

"_Yay!" Spit called, trotting after him._

"_Wow." Ice muttered, heading after Spit._

_After a while they reached the edge or the gorge._

"_Come on kits, let's climb. Down." Dragon added, after a look at Spit._

"_Hey! I'm not a mouse brain. I don't think like fox dung!" Spit retorted, glaring at his brother._

"_Hush," Ice said, covering Spit's mouth with his tail. "They could hear us."_

"_Right." Dragon whispered. "Now come on, follow me. Quietly." Dragon added, after a glance at Spit. _

_Spit glared at him and stuck his tongue out at his brother before scurrying after him._

_Ice rolled his eyes but followed._

"_Tread softly," Dragon said after they had climbed for a minute. "You might send the rocks falling down into the center of the gorge."_

"_I know that!" Spit snapped. "What do you think I was born yesterday?"_

"_No, I think you were born today," Dragon answered, continuing down._

_Spit ignored him. "And since when were you the boss?"_

"_Since I figured out I was about a few seconds older," Dragon hissed, glaring at him. "A few second older then Ice. You were the last and the runt,"_

"_How do you know? We never even met our parents." Spit hissed back._

"_No, but I have vague memory of 'Dad' licking me saying, 'My first born,' and then I heard 'Mom' saying, 'Even though you're the smallest and born last, I still love you,'. And guess who's the smallest of us three?" Dragon sneered._

_Spit glared at him and turned his head away._

"_Now hush," Ice said glaring at Dragon. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we don't get caught." By now they had reached the bottom and were standing in the middle of the gorge._

"_Too late." A voice hissed out of the shadows, and immediately a cat leaped out and attacked Dragon, knocking him over._

"_Hey! Get off my brother," Spit cried, hissing at Dragon's attacker._

"_You need to worry about yourself!" Another cat hissed, and jumped on Spit._

"_And same goes for you," a cat leaped onto Ice who was trying to help Spit._

"_Get off of me!" Dragon spat at his attacker, ripping his claws down his stomach._

_Dragon's attacker let out a yowl then swiped Dragon on the nose leaving a deep gash._

"_Ouch!" Dragon yowled, digging his claws onto the back of his attacker._

"_Dragon!" Spit grunted, struggling with his attacker._

"_What did I tell you about worrying about yourself!" Spit's attacker snarled, clawing at Spit's back._

"_Spit! Not you too!" Ice managed to say before getting claws down his back._

"_Stop! Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Rockshade! Get off of them! They're only kits!" a voice called, shoving the weight off of Dragon._

"_Kits? Only kits? Why I oughta…" Dragon trailed off as he was picked up, and he could see the same was happening to his brothers. "Hey, put me down! Let go!" Dragon struggled against his carrier, but it was too no use, because when he dropped, her was just picked back up again. "Let. Me. Go!" Dragon yowled, clawing the muzzle of the cat that picked him up. _

"_Shut up," the cat growled, finally dropping him on the floor of a cave with a thud. "Shut up and stay still."_

_And Dragon was left lying like that on the floor for the rest of the night._

**Well there you go, Jayfeather. Though I don't know what inspired me to right the flashback, I guess it was the fact that I was wondering about Dragonclaw's heritage, and that popped up into my head. But don't worry, next chapter will be Lionblaze, I promise. ;P Oh, and here is the spoiler;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**I hinted Ice/Icefire's power even more in this chapter. Now you WILL know what it is!**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**~Dragonclaw11**


	14. Injured

**Hey, I am back with another chapter. Again! :P Hope you like it!**

"Dragonclaw…wow…" Dovepaw widened her eyes, staring up at Dragonclaw in awe.

"Yep. Anyway, that's not the entire story, but that's some of it. I can tell you guys the rest later." Dragonclaw stretched.

"Wow, Dragonclaw…you and your brothers…were just like me and my siblings." Lionblaze smiled. "Dragonclaw was Jayfeather, always grumpy and serious-"

"Yeah, and you were a mottle of sunshine yourself," Jayfeather growled.

Lionblaze ignored him. "Spitfire was like me, peppy, adventurous-"

"Yeah, right," Jayfeather snorted.

Lionblaze glanced at him brother before adding, "And-and Icefire was like Hollyleaf. Trying to keep your siblings in control."

This time Jayfeather didn't interrupt, but looked down.

"Ahem," Dragonclaw finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"What? Oh, right. I think we should be heading back to camp now," Icefire said, turning around.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Spitfire ran after his brother.

"Umm…come on Dovepaw, Ivypaw, let's go," Dragonclaw hastily said, walking away with the apprentices at his heels.

"Come on, Lionblaze," Jayfeather finally sighed. "Standing here is getting us nowhere."

"You're right, I'm coming," Lionblaze said, walking after his brother.

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached the camp, where they saw Berrynose on guard duty. Dipping their heads, the brothers parted ways.

"Where were you?"

Lionblaze jumped at the sudden hiss coming from the shadows of the warriors' den.

"I woke up and you were gone!"

Lionblaze bristling fur relaxed when he saw the image of Cinderheart come into view.

"I-I was just out with my brother," Lionblaze replied.

"Oh, really? Then why did I see Dragonclaw and his brothers go into the den a few moments ago?" Cinderheart questioned.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Ask them."

Cinderheart glared at him for a moment before playfully bumping him.

"I can't stay mad at you," Cinderheart smiled.

"That's because my gusto is just too much," Lionblaze cheeked.

"Cheek," Cinderheart nudged him. "Now let's go into the den."

Lionblaze gladly agreed, tired from the midnight discussion.

* * *

"Lionblaze! You're on border patrol with Cinderheart, Icecloud, Thornclaw, and Brakenfur." Brambleclaw called over from where Lionblaze was resting in the clearing.

"Okay," Lionblaze replied, sitting up and walking over.

"Hi, Lionblaze," Thornclaw greeted when he came over. "We were just about to leave."

Lionblaze smiled. "Good thing I got here in time," he replied, padding over to Cinderheart.

Icecloud growled at them.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go," Thornclaw said, leading them into the forest.

When they got out of the camp, they started to head to the Windclan border.

"The Windclan border? Why there?" Lionblaze asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Thornclaw replied.

"Because…uh…we-we haven't had any trouble with them?" Lionblaze suggested.

"Aww, is Lionblaze afraid of a couple of rabbits?" Icecloud jeered.

"Leave him alone," Cinderheart hissed.

"Shh! We're at the Windclan border already. Stop it," Brakenfur hissed.

Lionblaze sighed and looked over at the moor. He could feel the breeze coming from over there and with it was the scent of a Windclan border patrol.

"There's a border patrol heading this way," Lionblaze reported.

"Who's in it?" Thornclaw asked.

"Uh…let's see…" Lionblaze bristled.

"What, Lionblaze?" Brakenfur asked.

"It's Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Nightcloud," Lionblaze hissed.

"Oh," Thornclaw shook his head. "I see."

"Heathertail? Are you sure?" Cinderheart whispered.

"Yep," Lionblaze said grimly. "I'd know her scent anywhere," Lionblaze shook his head.

"Hmph," Cinderheart snorted.

"Hello."

The Thunderclan border patrol jumped at the sound of Breezepelt's voice.

"Hello," Lionblaze spat. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, we're just her to mark the border," Breezepelt's cool tone alarmed Lionblaze.

"And so are we," Thornclaw answered.

"Sure you are," Breezepelt snorted. "I highly doubt that. I bet Lionblaze is only here to see Heathertail, a Windclan cat, just like his mother," Breezepelt jeered.

Crowfeather and the rest of the Windclan patrol bristled, as they all had a connection to what Breezepelt said.

"Shut up, fox dung," Lionblaze spat. "Quit insulting Leafpool."

"Lionblaze," Thornclaw put his tail on Lionblaze's shoulder. "Watch it."

"Yeah, Lionblaze, watch it," Breezepelt sneered.

Lionblaze hissed at his half-brother, getting ready to spring.

"Cool it Lionblaze," Cinderheart put her tail to Lionblaze's shoulder.

"Yeah, cool it," Breezepelt hissed, suddenly launching on his half-brother.

Cinderheart widened her eyes at this, only to be tackled by Heathertail. Crowfeather attacked Thornclaw, and Nightcloud attacked Brakenfur.

Icecloud was the only one left standing.

* * *

_What should I do, what should I do?_ Icecloud thought, looking around. _I could help Cinderheart…Nah. Maybe Lionblaze…he would be one of my last options. Brakenfur…is the father of Cinderheart. And Thornclaw…_Ice cloud sighed and shook her head. She quickly decided she would help Thornclaw, then move onto Brakenfur. Lastly, she would help Cinderheart. She knew Lionblaze had it in control.

Letting out a battle cry, she charged into Crowfeather's side, throwing him off of Thornclaw. Thinking quickly, she dove underneath his and scratch his stomach before leaping up and clawing is back. Nodding at Thornclaw, she let him take over.

She then turned to Nightcloud, who was in paw to paw combat with Brakenfur. She narrowed her eyes and while Nightcloud wasn't looking, raked her claws down Nightcloud's back.

"OWCH!" Nightcloud let out a screech, then turned on Icecloud.

Icecloud, upon seeing an incoming attack, tried to dodge toward the sighed. Nightcloud caught her shoulder though, and left a deep gash, that was gushing blood.

Icecloud let out a howl the flipped Nightcloud over, clawing her belly. After a few strokes, there were deep gashes, and she left the rest to Brakenfur.

Icecloud narrowed her eyes, scanning the battlefield.

_Now for Cinderheart…_

* * *

Cinderheart dodged a blow from Heathertail, hitting her soft belly fur instead.

Alarmed, Heathertail pulled back, flailing her claws. One of the hit Cinderheart over the ear. Cinderheart shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain. She had already received a gash above her eye, and to her hind leg. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Had enough?" Heathertail sneered, swiping at Cinderheart's other ear.

"Never," Cinderheart hissed, springing onto Heathertail.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled off of Heathertail, and flung across the forest floor.

Dizzy, Cinderheart stumbled back up to her feet where she felt claws rake down her back. Letting out a screech, Cinderheart turned around on the attacker, raking her claws down the middle of the attacker's face.

The attacker yet out a yowl, falling back. Cinderheart shook her head to clear her vision and stared at the attacker.

It was Icecloud.

* * *

"Ugh!" Lionblaze heard Breezepelt grunt as he raked his claws down from the collar of Breezepelt's neck to the bottom of his stomach.

Lionblaze smirked, dodging an incoming attack from Breezepelt toward his head. Things were going smoothly.

Breezepelt already had a horizontal cut on his forehead running from the left of his left eye to the right of his right eye, and he had several scratches along his back, plus the one Lionblaze just gave him.

Breezepelt shook his head and faced Lionblaze, both of them glaring. They each knew that if they could make it, it was the final battle.

Lionblaze was the first to attack. He aimed for Breezepelt's flank, but Breezepelt side stepped so Lionblaze only tore off a little.

Next was Breezepelt's turn. He turned to Lionblaze, focus in on the middle of his neck. Lunging, Breezepelt managed to claw it, but nothing happened. Lionblaze smirked at Breezepelt's confusion.

This was too easy.

Suddenly a yowl pierced the air, and Lionblaze turned to see Icecloud attacking Cinderheart.

Lionblaze widened his eyes. Icecloud was their clan mate! She should never do this! But again, Cinderheart was his mate. Icecloud was bound to be this jealous.

Leaving Breezepelt, Lionblaze ran over to Icecloud, knocking her off of Cinderheart. By now Icecloud and Heathertail had ganged up on Cinderheart, giving blows that she could defend if she was busy with the other.

Letting out a yowl, Lionblaze threw Heathertail away from Cinderheart, sending her crashing into Breezepelt. Turning around to face Icecloud, Lionblaze hissed at her, sheathing and unsheathing his claws menacingly, as a sign to back off of else.

Icecloud, heeding the warning, turned around and scampered off.

Lionblaze turned to Cinderheart.

"Are you Okay?" he panted.

"Yeah, thanks," Cinderheart replied, trying to take a step but stumbling.

"You've lost too much blood," Lionblaze said, letting her lean on his shoulder. "We've got to get you out of here."

"No," Cinderheart choked out. "I'm fine."

But just then Cinderheart gave a dangerous dip, sending her crashing to the ground.

Turning around, Lionblaze spotted Brakenfur.

"Brakenfur! Go tell Firestar we need back up. Cinderheart is hurt," Lionblaze yelled over the sounds of the fighting cats.

Brakenfur widened his eyes at his daughter, turning around to run. But just then, a patrol burst through the clearing, which consisted of Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Spiderleg, Graystripe, and Sorreltail.

The patrol wasted no time in springing into action, each one leaping for a Windclan warrior. Dovepaw rushed over to where Lionblaze lat next to Cinderheart, Ivypaw at her side.

"What-what happened?" Dovepaw asked. "I heard your yowls and saw you're fighting, so I alerted Firestar."

"Icecloud happened," Lionblaze said grimly.

The two sisters shared a look, then turned back to Lionblaze.

"Well, we just won the battle, so let's take Cinderheart back to camp," Dovepaw replied, heading toward Cinderheart, but Lionblaze blocked her way.

"No," he growled. "Let me."

Using all of his strength, Lionblaze managed to lift Cinderheart onto his back.

"See?" Lionblaze said gruffly.

"What happened!"

The three cats turned their heads to see Sorreltail rushing toward them, Brakenfur on her heels.

"She was-" Lionblaze was cut off.

"We have to bring her back to camp!" Sorreltail exclaimed, looking around wildly.

"I know," Lionblaze said, his voice coming to a soothing whisper. "Gather all the other cats and we'll head back."

With that Lionblaze started toward camp, a half-dead Cinderheart on his back.

**Ooo, so will Cinderheart make it? Review to find out! And here is your spoiler;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**Next chapter has something to do with the prophecy, and a surprise around the lake. What could that surprise be? **

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**So, what do you think the surprise is? Review! ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	15. A Very Special Gathering Indeed

**Hello, people. Hope you like THIS chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"She's…very badly hurt," was all Jayfeather could say.

Lionblaze bowed his head while Sorreltail shook her head, as if it all was a dream and she was trying to wake up, and Brakenfur comforted her. Ivypaw's tail drooped and she turned away.

Icecloud sighed. She had no idea why she did it, she just did. She had just come over with a sudden emotion, it had to happen. Her head bowed, she turned away from the medicine cat den and sullenly took a water vole from the fresh kill pile. Taking small bites and chewing very slowly, she wasn't very hungry. The prey was tasteless to her.

"Icecloud."

Icecloud looked up to see Dovepaw standing over her.

_Oh, great, gossip girl,_ Icecloud thought. _What does she want know?_

Carefully Icecloud answered, "Yes?"

"Um, may I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Dovepaw asked, nervously shifting back and forth on her paws.

"Um, sure," Icecloud replied, standing up. "Lead the way," Icecloud took one last look at the barely touched water vole before trotting after Dovepaw.

Dovepaw took a deep breath. "I know what you did." Dovepaw stated.

"What?" Icecloud asked, taken aback by Dovepaw's words. She thought she was going to talk about when Icecloud interrupted her and Ivypaw, or if she wanted all the details from the battle. She didn't expect this.

"I know what you did," Dovepaw said again. "I know you ganged up with Heathertail, and hurt Cinderheart," Dovepaw said.

Icecloud opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly the bushes shook and out stepped Jayfeather.

"H-hey Jayfeather," Icecloud stuttered.

Jayfeather glared at her coldly with his sightless eyes.

"I know too," he growled. "Cinderheart and Lionblaze told me everything. And Dovepaw told me what she saw, too," Jayfeather hissed.

"I-" Icecloud began, but closed her mouth. She knew it was no use lying to Jayfeather. "Fine. I did it, Okay? But I didn't mean to. I mean-I was just jealous of her. I don't know why, but something made me do it. Something snapped. Something-something told me too," Icecloud admitted.

"Told you too?" Jayfeather looked interested, then he and Dovepaw shared a look, even though Jayfeather couldn't see it.

"Uh, am I missing out on something…?" Icecloud asked.

"No, no," Jayfeather hurriedly said. "Not at all. We just wanted to tell you we may have to tell Firestar. That's all. And you really made Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kin-and Ivypaw-angry at you. That's all," Jayfeather said.

"Uh, okay…?" Icecloud said, unsure. "If that's all…" Icecloud said, getting up to leave.

"Yes, that's all. You can go now." Jayfeather tried to smile, but since he wasn't really good at it, it looked like a lopsided frown.

Icecloud looked at them one more time before leaving.

When Jayfeather was sure she was gone, he turned to Dovepaw and said-

"I think the Dark Forest is here, after all."

* * *

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's voice sounded as the cats looked up and gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"Tonight is the Gathering. We will be leaving soon. The cats who are coming, gather at the thorn tunnel. But-that is not all," Firestar added, looking at Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dragonclaw, and all of the other prophesied cats. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Dustpelt said, irritated. "I have no time for you lies," Dustpelt growled.

"No, no, this has to do with a prophecy," Firestar took a deep breath as the cats below gasped "and it involves some of you. You know who you are," Firestar said.

The Thunderclan cats looked around, wondering who possibly could be a part of it.

"It has to do with my kin, but that is all I am saying now. I will say the rest at the Gathering." Firestar jumped down from Highledge, padding to Jayfeather.

"I have to let them know," Firestar said to him. "We need to let the clans know, you can't do this alone."

"But Firestar!" Jayfeather hissed. "Do all the clans have to know?"

"I don't know," Firestar sighed. "But they might be able to help, also. You know we need it," Firestar turned away, padding to Sandstorm.

"Hmph," Jayfeather snorted.

"What does that have to do with anything? Help? I mean, seriously!"

Jayfeather turned around to hear Lionblaze growling with Dovepaw, Dragonclaw, and his brothers all standing there.

"How did you know what he-Dovepaw," Jayfeather nodded.

"Yeah," Dovepaw smiled sheepishly.

"Well, can I say one thing?" Jayfeather asked.

"What?" Lionblaze asked.

"I don't think we should be in the group we're in now, or bee seen talking to Firestar. It could give us away," Jayfeather said.

"What does that matter?"Dovepaw asked.

"Look, or for me, Listen," Jayfeather replied, using his tail to gesture to where their clan mates were.

"Who could be a part of this?" Spiderleg growled.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure; prophecies are never good," Graystripe shook his head.

"Are you in it?" Berrynose snarled, turning on Squirrelflight.

"I-" Squirrelflight was cut off.

"Leave her alone," Brambleclaw said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Aw, yes, I'm so scared of you," Berrynose teased, but he turned away.

"Well, either she's a part of it, or Leafpool, or Cloudtail," Thornclaw decided. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze are too young," Thornclaw said, looking at them.

"But don't forget, Dovepaw and Ivypaw are related to him, too," Birchfall added.

"True…" Thornclaw said thoughtfully.

"See?" Jayfeather sighed. "They're on high-alert now. I think we should split up for now. I'll walk with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, you walk with Ivypaw, and Dragonclaw-" Jayfeather paused. "You and your brothers figure it out."

With that Jayfeather started toward the thorn tunnel, pretending not to hear his clan-mates jabber.

"Okay, bye for now!" Dovepaw exclaimed, running off to find her sister.

"Yeah, I'll just go with Jayfeather," Lionblaze said, turning away to find his brother.

"Hmm, this is worse than I thought," Dragonclaw chuckled.

"True brother, true," Icefire smiled.

"Though what I don't understand is why Firestar has to tell now," Spitfire said thoughtfully. "It was obvious he was going to do it eventually, but why now?"

"I don't know, but all we can do now is watch and wait," Dragonclaw replied, turning around to scan the cats. "It's looks like they're leaving now. Come on," Dragonclaw started to walk off, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Hey-Dragonclaw," Spitfire said, stopping his brother, "have you noticed lately that Firestar has been taking all of us, and the Three to every Gathering?"

"Yeah," Dragonclaw stopped. "I wonder why…"

"I think he wants to keep an eye on us, and make sure he knows what we're doing and where we are," Icefire suggested. "I mean, do you think he would leave Dragonclaw here, only for him to turn into a dragon and fly off? Or maybe for me, I might change the temperature for fun. Or Spitfire-"

"I get it," Dragonclaw interrupted smiling. "I get it."

"Yeah, me too," Spitfire said. "But we need to go now-They're leaving!"

* * *

"-And that is all," Mistystar finished, stepping back to allow Onestar to step forward.

"All is well in Windclan, except for a little border skimerish between Thunderclan. Besides that, everything is fine," Onestar shot Firestar a look before allowing him to step forward.

"Everything is good in Thunderclan," Firestar said carefully, trying to choose his wording. "It has been a good leaf-bare, and we are glad it is now new-leaf," Firestar looked down at his clan. "But," he began, "I must say something. It is rather important," Firestar explained.

"Good. Then get out with it," Blackstar hissed.

Firestar glared at him for a moment before saying, "Fine. Moons ago I received a prophecy, _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws,_" Firestar took a deep breath as everyone below gasped. "I thought it was Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail. But I was wrong," Firestar shook his head. "It happened when Jayfeather and his siblings were born. For a while I didn't know, but they were the Three," Firestar paused as everyone gasped, "so I thought. It ended up when Hollyleaf died, I was wrong. Because, you see, Dovepaw and Ivypaw were born. It had to be one of them. Little did I know that Jayfeather had told his siblings about the prophecy when they were apprentices, and they approached Dovepaw when she was already apprenticed to Lionblaze." Firestar took a deep breath again. "Then, after Dovepaw and Ivypaw went to Windclan, I had a talk with them. That is when I found out they already knew. Since then, a lot more things have happened, all to do with-" Firestar paused. "-The Dark Forest."

"Even more cats gasped, and some howled in fear.

"Yes, we found out-or the Three did-that the Dark Forest has been recruiting people from the clans to train them," Firestar said. "We think we may know some, but we are not sure. Then, a moon ago, I got another prophecy," Firestar started when everyone thought he was gone. "It was_, When the Dragon breathes his last fire, and the Fires do their last deed, then it will be time for the Three_. The Three and I think it is Dragonclaw and his brothers, and as it turns out, we were right," Firestar sighed. "Now the Three all have powers, and so does Dragonclaw, Icefire, and Spitfire. I would tell you, but, well…I think I said enough already," Firestar explained.

After a short pause, Firestar said, "You may discuss among yourselves and ask me questions. Also you may ask the Power Group," Firestar added.

Immediately the cats began to mutter amongst themselves before a cat from Riverclan called up. It was Willowshine, the Riverclan medicine cat.

"Um, I have a question," she called up, and immediately everyone silenced. "Uh, I just wanna know why you can't tell us their powers…?" Willowshine asked.

"Ah, yes, that is because I don't even know Icefire's and Spitfire's, and because we need to keep that information to ourselves for the moment. It may ruin some of our plans to tell you," Firestar explained.

"But, you can't even tell the medicine cats?" Willowshine questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not," Firestar sadly shook his head.

"May I say something?" Mistystar asked.

"Yes?" Firestar nodded to her.

"Uh, well, I was wondering…can we save the other questions for the next Gathering, so the leaders can talk it over and speak with their clan about it?" Mistystar suggested.

"Yes, good idea," Firestar agreed. "The Gathering is now broken up. Good bye," Firestar said, jumping down to join his clan.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes at the leader, while Mistystar and Onestar just sighed, they too jumping down.

"Wait!"

The clans turned their heads to see a group of cats bursting through the undergrowth.

"Wait, Firestar! I need to speak with you!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes, studying the cat before exclaiming, "Leafstar!"

**Ha, I told you a surprise was coming to the lake, and this had to do with the prophecy! Oh, and, here is the spoiler;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**Well, well…Firestar told everyone, even a forgotten clan. When news reaches the Dark Forest, the try to increase their rank even more by visiting even more cats, especially Thunderclan. When a certain cat gets visited by Tigerstar, what are they to do? Leave the 'Group' and join the Dark Side, or will they be able to resist?**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**Heh, sounds like a story summary, huh? I guess so. By the way, that spoiler is for the next chapter…maybe. You'll have to review if you ever want to find out. ;P**

**~Dragonclaw**


	16. Life in the Shadows

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed, MyrtleFalls and Hetgurph. Since you were the only two that reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Dragonclaw took a deep breath, bracing himself before they entered the thorn tunnel. The other special cats had hung back to talk to each other, and he was sure by now Firestar's story had already spread around camp. Breathing again, he entered the tunnel leading into camp.

"There he is. Dragonclaw!"

Dragonclaw turned his head to look at the speaker. It was Spiderleg, in a group with Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Berrynose, and Toadstep discussing something. _The Gathering, _Dragonclaw thought with disgust. _And now they're probably trying to have a 'little chat' with me._

"Yes?" Dragonclaw added casually, not noting any of the remorse, regret, or anger he was feeling. "What is it?"

The cats just snorted and turned back to talking to each other, as if they didn't hear him.

Glaring at them, Dragonclaw trotted across the clearing toward the warriors' den. He noticed many of the clan cats backed away from him, faces filled with disgust, anger, and even fear.

"You too, huh?"

Confused, Dragonclaw turned his head to see Icefire and Spitfire already in their nest, their heads on their paws.

"Startled you, did I?" Spitfire purred as his brother swerved around the nest to settle in his own next to his brother, Spitfire.

"Nothing surprises Dragonclaw," Dragonclaw growled, settling in his nest, pointedly turning his back on his brother.

"Aww, come on. Just havin' a little fun," Spitfire said. "Besides, we need some happiness since Thunderclan found out. The only cats who would talk to me are Icefire, Ivypaw, and the Three! Don't you start too," Spitfire pleaded. "Come on. Smile. Have fun for once while you can."

"I don't smile, I smirk," Dragonclaw hissed. "Besides, it doesn't matter what we do, because the weight of the prophecy while just come crashing down back on our shoulders," Dragonclaw huffed. "And don't even try to talk to me now. I need to go to sleep."

And with that, Dragonclaw turned away from his brother, closing his eyes and falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Dragonclaw," a voice purred. "We've been expecting you."

Dragonclaw blinked open his eyes only to see that he wasn't in the warriors' den, but in a dark forest. Narrowing his eyes and looking up at the sky, he could see there were no starts shining, and the sky was completely black. But looking back around himself, he could still see a strange mist blowing, causing an eerie glow.

"Ah, I guess you want me to show myself. Very well. But at a price," the voice added darkly, only to step into the light to show Tigerclaw, the evil ex-clan cat that caused Bloodclan to come into the forest, and was told about to even the smallest kits, which when the story was finished, would send them mewling in fright back to the nursery.

"Tigerstar," Dragonclaw hissed. "What do you want?"

"You," Tigerstar replied with a sly smile. "Or, would you care for me to explain?"

"Gladly," Dragonclaw hissed, narrowing his eyes and unsheathing his claws.

"As you know," Tigerstar began, seeming not to notice Dragonclaw's renewed stance, "I am Tigerstar. I-"

"Yeah, I think we classified that already," Dragonclaw spat, raising his hackles.

"I am Tigerstar," Tigerstar started over, completely ignoring the interruption, "and I am probably presented to you as a killer. Wrong. I had to do what I needed before Thunderclan was ruined," Tigerstar snarled, that part, his fur bristling. But suddenly his fur lie flat. "You see, Firestar had it all wrong. I did not want to _KILL_ Bluestar, just merely threaten her until she gave up her position. Then I could become leader, and lead a much stronger clan," suddenly Tigerstar's face darkened. "But then that kittypet Firestar had to get in the way. I don't know why he had to get in the way of my progress, but he ruined everything. He made me get exiled for goodness sake!" Tigerstar yowled.

"I don't think you have the right to say that. You're not good," Dragonclaw snarled, his eyes ablaze with fire.

"Ah, yes, but I am," Tigerstar cooed, his mood immediately changing. "Have you ever walked a day in _my_ paws? Seen what it's like through _my_ point of view?"

"Well, no," Dragonclaw admitted.

"Well, we can get that easily arranged," Tigerstar smiled darkly as the mist that flowed through the forest suddenly began forming itself around Dragonclaw in a tight circle-like a whirlwind.

"What-what are you doing?" Dragonclaw looked around at the mist, bewildered.

"Why, putting you in my paws of course. Seeing a day in my point of view?" Tigerstar smirked.

Dragonclaw struggled to keep his eyes open, but the wind seemed to be forcing them shut.

"Ah, silly tom. You can't resist. It always wins…" and with those few words, Tigerstar faded into the mist just as it blew by.

* * *

"Ah ugh…" Dragonclaw blinked open his eyes and drowsily sat up. "Ugh…" shaking sleep away, he got up and padded out of the den.

"Hello, Tigerclaw," a cat mewed from the fresh kill pile, "How was your sleep? You look a little off if you know what I mean," The cat explained.

Dragonclaw narrowed his eyes at the cat. The cat had sleek black-grey fur, and he was a tabby. He had amber eyes that glowed with revenge, and when he smirked you could see how much anger he had stored inside.

"Tigerclaw!"

Dragonclaw blinked, then looked around the clearing. Seeing there was no other cat, he could only come to the idea that this cat was talking to him.

"Er, yes?" Dragonclaw padded up, confused. Why was he calling him Tigerclaw? And who was this cat?

_Darkstripe._

A voice in his head answered for him. Confused, Dragonclaw shook his head then turned back to the cat, apparently named Darkstripe.

"I need to go out hunting. You know, to restock the prey pile?" Darkstripe had a glint in his eyes. "Can I?"

"Yes." Dragonclaw heard himself answer with a deep rumble. "And get a few nice pieces while you're at it. Can't get 'em plump, get a lot skinny."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," Darkstripe dipped his head, and, finishing the last bite of his vole, hurried off.

_See, that's how you get it done._

Who are you, and what are you doing in my head! Dragonclaw thought to himself angrily.

_You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and, Tigerclaw, kittypet alert._

Unsheathing his claws, Dragonclaw looked around for the kittypet, but all he saw was Firestar padding out of the…warriors' den?

"Hello Firestar," Dragonclaw meant his greeting to be cheery, but instead it was mocking.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Don't mock me, Tigerclaw," Firestar hissed, turning away and heading out of the thorn tunnel.

_Mouse brain. It's Fireheart._

Dragonclaw blinked. The voice came again! Sighing, Dragonclaw shook his head then ran after his leader.

"Firestar! Firestar! Why were you in the warriors' den?" Dragonclaw asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Tigerclaw, or should I say, '_star_," Firestar hissed, "stop it. Or would you like me to report to Bluestar?"

"Bluestar?" Dragonclaw shook his head confused.

"Yeah, and now you act like she doesn't even exist..." Firestar growled, then turned and marched away, out of the thorn tunnel.

_Told you. See how rude they act? And, bee brain, It's FIREHEART!_

"Well, sor-ry, how am I supposed to know that," Dragonclaw muttered. "Everyone has different names, even me!"

_No, you have the same name. You are Tigerclaw._

"I am n…ot?" Dragonclaw said, confused as he checked his pelt. "Hey, I look just like Tigerstar!"

_Yeah, ya do, huh? _

"Wait, so you're Tigerstar?"

_No, duh!_

"But, I'm you as a warrior?"

_No dip, Sherlock._

"Oh. Oh! Wait, you put me in your body? Why I-" Dragonclaw was cut off.

"Hey, Tigerclaw! Talking to yourself?"

Tigerclaw turned his head to see Longtail padding out of the warriors' den, calling after him.

"Shouldn't you be dead, Longtail?" Dragonclaw's voice came out as a sneer.

"Uh, no?" Longtail said, taking a step back, clearly offended. "Why should I be?"

"Why not?" Dragonclaw sneered. "Now stop talking to me. I have plans."

With that, Dragonclaw turned away from a surprised Longtail, and headed out into the forest.

When Dragonclaw was out in the woods, he found he did not recognize this forest, but his paws seemed to have a mind of their own as they led him to a small clearing where he saw Firestar-or Fireheart- crouching, stalking a mouse.

_Stupid kittypet,_ Dragonclaw heard himself think. _He's ruining everything. Since he's ruining my life, why not ruin his?_

With that, Dragonclaw jumped into the clearing, making loud sounds.

"Tigerclaw!" Fireheart jumped, spinning around. "You just scared the prey away!"

"Aw, too bad, there's more prey in the forest," Dragonclaw replied, walking to the other side of the clearing, right in front of Fireheart. "You just have to go find it."

"But, it's leaf bare!" Fireheart exclaimed. "That's not fair."

"Aww, well, too bad," Dragonclaw sneered. "Better luck next time."

Turning and stomping away, Dragonclaw let his pads carry him back to camp.

* * *

"…And Sandstorm, you can go hunt by Snakerocks," Dragonclaw ordered as his patrols walked away. Smirking, Dragonclaw turned to Fireheart. "Fireheart, go take the kittypaw hunting."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," Fireheart replied.

Even though he mewed it with respect, Dragonclaw could still detect anger in his eyes.

_Ah, well,_ Dragonclaw pushed that thought away. _He'll learn to respect me soon enough._

When Fireheart marched away with Cloudpaw trailing behind, Dragonclaw set his plan into action. Padding into the forest, Dragonclaw veered over to Twoleg place. Scenting the air, her recognized them.

"Greetings," Dragonclaw said when he came upon them. "We are able to go now. Follow me."

Not waiting for an answer, Dragonclaw turned and bounded away, hearing the paw steps of the rouges behind.

Isn't this wrong? Dragonclaw thought to himself.

_No, it's only to show how heroic you are._

But what about the part about injuring Bluestar?

_No! That is part of the plan. We will injure her until she can't be leader anymore, THEN our mission will be accomplished._

"If you say so," Dragonclaw muttered, swerving to avoid a tree.

_Yes. I rather do._

Biting his tongue so not to shout, Dragonclaw just rolled his eyes and stopped at the thorn tunnel.

"Okay," Dragonclaw said in a hushed voice, "are we ready?"

A chorus of 'yes' came from the gathered group of rouges, and nodding, Dragonclaw plunged into the tunnel and yelled, "Thunderclan! To me!"

At the same time, though, Fireheart came through the thorn entrance, yelled, "Thunderclan attack!" or something like that. He wasn't really listening.

Gritting his teeth, Dragonclaw pretended to swipe at the rouges, although his paws were sheathed.

When the cats of Thunderclan streamed out, Dragonclaw slyly slipped away from the action, and into Bluestar's den.

_Now!_

Tigerstar's voice screamed inside his head, and as if possessed, Dragonclaw leaped at the surprised Thunderclan leader.

_Yes, that's it! Hit her on the head so she doesn't remember who attacked her!_

Nodding, still feeling controlled, Dragonclaw clawed at the Thunderclan leader's side.

"Tigerclaw!"

A surprised mew came from the front of the den, and Dragonclaw, hissing, turned to see Fireheart standing there.

"Hello, Fireheart," Dragonclaw's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said, "Nice to see you."

"Isn't it," Fireheart snarled, leaping onto Dragonclaw's back.

Flipping over, Dragonclaw crushed Fireheart with his weight, then leap off of him only to turn back around and claw at his belly fur, and bite his hind leg, leaving a deep gash.

Grunting, Fireheart finally got free from Dragonclaw's back, then leaped onto his back, leaving shallow scratches, but many, many of them indeed.

Groaning, Dragonclaw shook Fireheart off, only to be leap onto by Bluestar. While turning his head to look at Bluestar, Fireheart started to attack him too until he was trapped on the floor, Fireheart and Bluestar holding him down.

Sighing, Dragonclaw closed his eyes, and smirk still played on his face.

"You really think you can beat me?" Dragonclaw asked, taunt evident in his tone. "Then you've got a lot to learn," Dragonclaw let out a low, sinister laugh.

"Yeah, right," Fireheart snarled. "Give yourself a brain check. Graystripe, come here and hold him down. I'm going to go out and check on the fight." Glaring, Fireheart got up, letting his friend take over, and, glancing back, padded out of the den.

A few minutes later two Thunderclan warriors or so came and took Dragonclaw and led him out of the den. He wasn't sure, since things started getting blurry. He thought he recognized Brakenpaw's voice, though.

Before Dragonclaw knew it, he was exiled. His 'friends' didn't want to come, so he left Thunderclan camp, but not before hissing some pretty haunting words to Fireheart.

_See what my life's like?_

Dragonclaw growled at the voice in his head as he walked out of the thorn tunnel.

_See how Firestar messed it all up? Without him there, I could be leader now, you know. See why this day was the most important? My life changed drastically._

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dragonclaw muttered. "Now how am I going to get back?"

_Like this…_

Suddenly, the wind whipped into a tunnel around Dragonclaw, sucking him in. The last thing he saw was a leaf falling delicately on the ground.

**Ha ha, how was that? I kinda left you hanging, huh? Now, how many of you suspected it was Dragonclaw? Yeah, I thought it was kinda obvious. But seriously, who did you think? Oh, and, while you ponder that, here's the spoiler;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**You saw what happened to Dragonclaw, but what about another cat? This time it's a she-cat, and from a different clan. When 'The Group' find out about a prophecy about them connecting to her, will she have to leave her home-clan to come live with them?**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**Now, I don't wanna give anything away, but if you're SnakefangxRosefire4eva, you know who it is. ;)**

**~Dragonclaw11**

**P.S I don't know if it was Sunningrocks or Snakerocks Sandstorm went hunting, but for now, it's the Snakes. ;P**


	17. Dragonsoul

**Here's a new chapter. I'm kinda disappointed I'm not getting that much reviews, but I'll still keep writing. I'm not ending it, not matter how many reviews I get. But more reviews, more updates…and better chapters. ;P**

**Moonpelt shook her head, her grin growing bigger. "You know you like him." "Well what if I do?" Dragonsoul snapped. "It doesn't matter anyway 'cause he's from Thunderclan!"**

**There's an inside look. Now, here's the disclaimer;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Dragonsoul, or Moonpelt.**

"Dragonsoul, you can go hunt by yourself. Also, can you check the border? We never know who's gonna cross the line," The Riverclan leader, Mistystar, said.

"Yes, Mistystar," Dragonsoul dipped her head. "I'll go now."Doing a small smile, Dragonsoul turned around and padded out of the Riverclan camp.

"Be sure to check on Thunderclan!" Mistystar called after her. They still had not forgotten the Gathering, so all the clans were to be very careful around Thunderclan. Since they didn't know the powers, they didn't know the danger.

"Of course," Dragonsoul said, tossing the reply over her shoulder. Once she had gotten out of the camp and into the hunting grounds, Dragonsoul scoured the grounds for a glance of prey. Settling on a mouse, Dragonsoul crouched down and stealthily crawled toward it.

_Come to me…come to me…_

Dragonsoul narrowed her eyes and progressed the thoughts to the small creature, focusing on luring it over. As if in a trance, the mouse stopped what it was doing and turned around. Walking slowly, it appeared before Dragonsoul, who killed it with a quick bite to the neck.

"Hmph," Dragonsoul snorted, digging a hole for the mouse. "That was so easy I could've done it in my sleep," when the mouse was covered, Dragonsoul set out for more prey. After a few minutes of wandering, she could still find nothing. 

Sighing, she lay down and closed her eyes. Clearing her mind, she willed herself to let her spirit-or soul- go. When it was 'out of her body', she let it drift through the territory, looking for prey without anything or anyone seeing her. Finding a rather large threesome of mice, all plump, she drifted back to her body.

"Again, easy," Dragonsoul smirked to herself, walking to the group of mice.

Playing the same trick she did earlier, she lured them to ear until she killed each of them with a swift bite to their necks. Smirking, she buried them alongside each other, then remembering Mistystar's orders to also do the borders, she crouched low and slowly headed toward Thunderclan's. 

The closer she got, the louder voices could be heard. Growling, she decided not to risk it, and lay down to go into spirit form.  
Sure she was ready, she got up, careful to hide her body in some shrubs, then slowly but surely padded to the Thunderclan border.

"Lionblaze, we can't change anything Firestar did. What's done is done."

Dragonsoul froze. She recognized the name, and the voice. Jayfeather was the one talking, and Lionblaze was the one with him.

"Maybe you could, Jayfeather," a smaller voice mewed. "With your connection with Starclan and all."

Dragonsoul narrowed her eyes and got closer until she could see them. Deciding to chance it, she padded onto their side of the border and hid in some ferns. Immediately she gasped. Lionblaze and Dovepaw weren't the only ones with Jayfeather. She recognized the other prophesied cats. She saw Spitfire and his lithe body, she saw Icefire and his friendly stance, and she saw Dragonclaw and how his muscles rippled through his body.

Letting out a small squeak of surprise, she continued to stare at him. She saw how his pelt reflected in the sun, how his green eyes were lit with a light full of friendliness but challenging, how his claws curved perfectly onto the ground, how his breathing never missed a beat, and seemed to be in tune with his heart…

Surprised at the sudden emotion, she backed away and continued to focus onto the conversation, her thoughts still wandering away to Dragonclaw.

"What, you think it's that easy? I just go up to the Moonpool, or just fall asleep and I'm in Starclan? And every time I ask them a favor or wish, they're going to grant it? 'Cause I can tell you right now, it's not as simple as that," Jayfeather hissed, glaring at the small apprentice.

"Whoa, whoa," Icefire stepped in between them. "Arguing is not going to help."

"Icefire's right," Dragonclaw stepped forward. "First, let's review our powers. We need to make them stronger. Others may not like us, but that doesn't stop us from completing the prophecy," Dragonclaw said as the others nodded in agreement. "Good. Okay, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, use your powers and probe into my mind. Don't worry, I'll leave it open," Dragonclaw added.

Jayfeather nodded, and narrowed his eyes and Dragonclaw, focusing on the task at hand. A minute later, Jayfeather looked at Dragonclaw and nodded. "I got it," he replied. "May I say?"

"Sure," Dragonclaw nodded.

"You were thinking of this group, and who's going to lead it," Jayfeather reported. "And your emotion is confident."

"Good," Dragonclaw praised. "Now Spitfire, run around. Icefire, make the air cold."

Normally Dragonsoul wouldn't have shivered since she was in spirit form, but Icefire's power was strong enough to make her feel cold. She noticed that when the air froze up, frost collected on her pelt and she was outlined for only a millisecond. _None of them could've seen that,_ she thought with relief, but it immediately disappeared when she noticed Dragonclaw looking at her straight in the eye with be wilderness and understanding at the same time. She wondered if he saw it, or if he could sense her.

_Both,_ Dragonsoul widened her eyes and her attention turned toward Jayfeather as he looked at her with his sightless eyes, too.

_Heh, you didn't know I could project my thoughts into other cats too, huh? Well, don't worry 'cause only we can see you. I can see you because I'm a medicine cat, but I don't know why he can see you…_

Dragonsoul didn't reply, just looked at both of them, startled.

"Anyway," Dragonclaw turned away from her, regaining his commanded tone, but he seemed distracted. "Dovepaw, listen and see if you can hear what's happening in Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Don't forget Thunderclan," he added.

While Dovepaw was doing that, Dragonsoul noticed while all the others were paying attention to her, Dragonclaw's eyes drifted back to her own. Suddenly, their eyes locked, and Dragonclaw took a step toward her.

Startled, she found herself doing the same until Dovepaw's voice cut in, telling what she heard and saw.

"Okay," Dragonclaw turned to Lionblaze. "Fight me," he said, "but leave your claws sheathed. I'll unsheathe mine."

Dragonsoul gasped. _Wasn't that dangerous? _She thought, but quickly understood when she saw how Lionblaze wasn't wounded.

"Good," Dragonclaw praised, his eyes flicking to her for a second. "I don't think it's safe to practice my power here, though," Dragonclaw looked at all the faces for agreement.

"Good idea," Lionblaze agreed with his friend. "It would be much too dangerous, and another clan, or ours, could see you."

"And a lot of stuff could be damaged," Spitfire interjected.

_Damaged? How? _ Dragonsoul thought Jayfeather would answer her, but he just ignored her.

_Ugh,_ she pawed the ground in frustration, finally focusing back into the conversation.

"Okay, now that the practicing part is over, would anyone like to say anything?" Dragonclaw asked, looking at all of the faces.

"Uh, yeah," Dovepaw raised her tail. "Why isn't Ivypaw here? Can't she know? She _does_ already know out powers," Dovepaw pointed out.

"Yes," Dragonclaw admitted, "she does, but it would put her in danger. The clan has already noticed we're not there and has taken note that we're probably training or something, so if they notice she's gone too, it will bring to many things up. As you said, Firestar called a clan meeting saying that no one is to go into the forest while we're training, in case they get hurt or see use," Dragonclaw finished.

"Yeah, and you-know-who might find out," Lionblaze added darkly.

"Oh..." Dovepaw thought for a moment. "What about Tigerheart? Can I tell him?"

"No, Dovepaw," Icefire said calmly. "He's working for the you-know-what, and he could also tell others."

"Oh," Dovepaw said, looking disappointed.

"So what, you still have us, Ivypaw, Cinderheart, and Firestar that know!" Spitfire said happily.

"Good 'ole Spitfire, always a care-free spirit…" Dragonclaw muttered.

"You bet I am!" he replied, earning him a playful cuff over the ear.

"Okay, I think we should get back to camp. We don't want another clan eavesdropping on us, do we?" Jayfeather interrupted, looking straight at Dragonsoul, which made her blush and look down.

"It's not their fault if they hear us," Dragonclaw was also looking at Dragonsoul. "They're bound to be nosy about it. And we are talking a little too loud," Dragonclaw pointed out.

Dragonsoul smiled at Dragonclaw. _I can already tell, even though we didn't formally meet, that he's going to be a good friend, who going to stand up for me. _Dragonsoul smiled even more. _But you don't want him to be friend, do you? You want him to be something more? _Jayfeather's mocking and teasing answer made Dragonsoul blush.

"Now he talks!" she muttered.

"I think we should go back to camp now," Dragonclaw said turning away, but still looking at Dragonsoul through the corner of his eye. "Come on."

The group trudged after them, Dragonclaw looking back to glance at her before he disappeared in the undergrowth.

"I guess I better go now," Dragonsoul sighed, walking back into Riverclan, back into her body.

"I can't believe I just saw that," she saw to herself as she shook her fur. "I need to tell someone, but who…maybe Moonpelt? Yeah, Moonpelt. I can trust her with a secret…besides, she's my best friend…she already knows what I can do…" Dragonsoul muttered to herself.

As if on cue, Moonpelt was out hunting, and saw her friend. "Hey, Dragonsoul!" Moonpelt waved her over with her tail.

"Hey," Dragonsoul greeted. "Trying to catch fish in the river?" she asked, amused.

"Yeah. You're not the only good fisher, you know," Moonpelt added with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, you have that mind trick of yours to help you."

Dragonsoul shrugged. "Got me there," she smiled playfully, but her expression suddenly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Moonpelt asked her friend, concerned.

I heard..." Dragonsoul trailed off, wondering if she should tell her friend what she heard/saw.

"Yes?" Moonpelt willed her friend to go on.

"I-I heard 'The Group' talking," Dragonsoul finally gasped.

Moonpelt widened her eyes. "Not THE Group?"

"Yes," Dragonsoul said grimly, "them."

"Well, what did they say?" Moonpelt asked, now much more interested.

"They-they were talking about their powers," Dragonsoul answered. "Would you like to know?"

"Oh, yes!" Moonpelt gushed. "Hurry up and tell me!"

Dragonsoul sighed, than cleared her throat. "Lionblaze's power-he can fight any battle without getting hurt. AT ALL."

Moonpelt widened her eyes with fear and shock. "No wonder..." she whispered to herself. "Continue," she hurriedly said.

Smirking, Dragonsoul continued. "Dovepaw's is she can hear things very far away, like Shadowclan, and see them. Jayfeather's is he can read cats' emotions, and he can enter people's thoughts."

"Whew, now I know to be careful around him!" Moonpelt joked.

"Yes," Dragonsoul gave a wry smile. "Now, Icefire's power is to control the temperature, and Spitfire's is he can run super fast, and make things explode. And-" Dragonsoul gulped, trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "And this really handsome tom named Dragonclaw can turn into a dragon!" she hurriedly explained, not stopped for a breath.

"'Really handsome tom' eh?" Moonpelt smirked.

"Uh, no, I mean, really BIG tom," Dragonsoul rushed.

"Dragonsoul, usually you are good at lying and hiding you emotions, but it is clear in your voice, evident in your face, and in how you spoke." Moonpelt shook her head, her grin growing wider. "You know you like him."

"Well what if I do?" Dragonsoul snapped. "It doesn't matter anyway 'cause he's from Thunderclan!"

"Well, you know, Rainsprite has a crush on Spitfire," Moonpelt reminded her friend. "What's the difference?"

"That HE actually likes her BACK!" Dragonsoul burst. "Just, please, can we not talk about this anymore?" Dragonsoul pleaded.

"Whatever you say," Moonpelt replied, walking off. "Whatever you say..."

**Ha ha, a little romance, eh? Yeah, if you've read my Truth or Dare story, you know where Dragonclaw and Dragonsoul liking each other come from. And you know Moonpelt and Dragonsoul from there to. I got permission from the authors that created them to put them in my story.**

**Thanks SnakefangxRosefire4eva and Moonpelt-or-Moonshine! **

**Also, here's an important thing; **_**I HAVE DECIDED TO EXCEPT CHARACTERS. SEND IN YOUR CATS, KITS, WARRIORS, QUEENS, AND APPRENTICES. SEND IN THEIR DESCRIPITION, ALONG WITH YOU REVIEW. IF YOU WANT, PM ME THE STUFF.**_

**Got that? Also, here's the spoiler for next chapter;**

******SHADOWS IN THE STARS SPOILER******

**You've seen the romance, but could there be more? See all the couples come together next chapter. Some new, some old. But once it's over, you'll know who's with who…or who WILL be with who. ;P**

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**That sounded like another summary, didn't it? Whatever. Just**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**What does that spell? REVIEW!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	18. Lovely Love

**Hey, so, this chapter isn't my best, but I'm finally starting to get back into the writing grove. Sorry I haven't been updating, but my laptop's screen shut down, and I just got a new one on July 15th. I had to update my other stories, and…Again, super sorry! …Well, that was going to be my explanation…two months ago. But now it's different. I am super sorry to all the reviewers, readers, alerters, and favoriters, and just everybody for being so late. I thank all of you for being patient…well most of you…some of you? One of you? None of you? But really, thanks. And here's the chapter!**

**Warning: This has fluff and romance. So if you don't like that stuff…you should skip this chapter. But don't worry, my viewers, flamers, whoever you are! There will be plenty of action, suspense, drama and romance the next few chapters.**

**Oh! And as for you flamers out there…I accept CONTRUCTIVE criticism. But you know what? Go ahead. I'll be glad to hear your opinion. Because flamers, there's a drawback. Then I know you read the story. ;P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

Dragonclaw trekked back to the camp, deep in thought. Who was that cat? And why was he thinking about her so much? Glancing around, he looked for who he could confide in. Icefire was a good choice, but he had many friends in the clan, and lost many too. Dovepaw was too young to understand, so he glanced at Lionblaze.

"Um, Dragonclaw?" Dragonclaw turned to Lionblaze, "Are you okay? You seem kinda, I don't know…tense."

Dragonclaw nodded unconvincingly enough. "I'm fine."

"Great." Dragonclaw stared at Lionblaze and noticed how distraught he looked. It was reasonable, considering his mate was badly hurt, but with a pang, Dragonclaw wished he was more sympathetic.

Looks like Lionblaze is out, Dragonclaw sighed. Jayfeather too. He would be way too sarcastic.

"Thinking about me?" Jayfeather murmured, amused, as he fell behind to talk to the large cat. Jayfeather smirked.

"Nothing _you _would understand about," Dragonclaw retorted, and the medicine's cat smirk turned into a frown. When he opened his mouth to reply, they had reached the tunnel already. Smirking at Dragonclaw again, Jayfeather padded away.

"What was with that glint in his eyes?" Dragonclaw stopped walking as the others went in.

"Something wrong?" Dragonclaw glanced at Spitfire, the only one who had stayed behind. He was a good brother, Dragonclaw sighed, but was he good enough to understand?

Looking down, "Um, well-"

"It's okay," Spitfire interrupted. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's just-" Dragonclaw glanced away. "Well…you see, there's this cat…"

* * *

Lionblaze rushed into camp, ignoring the looks he got from his clanmates. Running to the medicine cat den, he stopped outside. Am I really ready to go in? He wondered, but was interrupted by a female cat's mew.

"Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze glanced back to see Icecloud staring at his paws. He too looked uncomfortable. "What?" he snapped angrily, fur bristling. "What do you want now?"

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. You know, for hurting your-mate." Icecloud winced but carried on. "I know my behavior was unnecessary, and I am deeply sorry for any trouble I may have caused."

Lionblaze growled then turned away. "Whatever." He muttered, beginning to stalk further away from the she-cat. "Who told you to say sorry? Firestar?" Lionblaze snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't been exiled by now."

"No, Lionblaze, wait!" Icecloud ran up to him and hesitantly put a tail on his shoulder. "Really, I am sorry, and I came on my own. I know I shouldn't have but-" Icecloud looked away. "I won't bother you again." Turning to leave, she glanced back at Lionblaze, wondering if he would say something.

"Yes, I forgive you," Lionblaze finally sighed. "But I can't just have this go unpunished. When I ask, will you do me a favor?"

Icecloud nodded. "I'll do you three." Turning to leave again, Lionblaze's mew turned her attention back to him.

Lionblaze looked away, his fur growing hot. "Uh-well, what I mean to say-"

"It's okay. I like someone else now." Icecloud too looked embarrassed, but answered confidently.

"Really? Who?" Lionblaze suddenly blurted. "But, um…"

"Breezepelt," she whispered quietly, then turned and padded away.

* * *

Dovepaw laughed along with Tigerheart, smiling for the first time since the revealing. Everyone one in her clan treated her differently, and most regarded her with scorn. Pushing the thoughts away, she was chatting with Ivypaw, Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart in the middle of the clearing while sharing their freshkill. Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, and Ivypaw were of the few that would speak to her, and she was grateful.

"So, uh…how's the…stuff…going-?" Bumblestripe asked awkwardly, glancing at his paws and looked back up.

"Fine, thanks," Dovepaw gave a curt nod but said nothing else about the topic. She didn't like to think about it anymore then he wanted to ask. She knew he was generally curious, but he was also afraid to know. _I'm afraid to know myself, _she thought with a sigh.

Suddenly feeling a warm tail touch her shoulder made Dovepaw look up to Tigerheart's concerned face. She smiled softly, and started to stare into his amber eyes, getting lost in a daze.

"Are you okay Dovepaw?"

Dovepaw blinked, snapping out of it. "I'm fine, Tigerheart. I just don't like how everyone's avoiding me. I mean, I'm going to save them!"

"But you're also going to scare them," Tigerheart pointed out. "You don't know much more than we do, Dovepaw. You can't just expect them to adjust right away. Besides," Tigerheart swished his tail. "How would you feel if something like this happened? Would you understand right away?"

"You have a point," Dovepaw admitted. "But still-"

"Can you continue this later?" Ivypaw leaned over and hissed into her sister's ear. "And finish your freshkill. Firestar's coming over," Snatching her head back, Ivypaw leaned her head low and pretended to have an idle conversation with Bumblestripe, occasionally looking over Dovepaw's shoulder.

Dovepaw and Tigerheart immediately clammed up and leaned over their food. Dovepaw ate nervously. Firestar didn't really speak to them after the revealing, and Dovepaw was kind of glad. Cats avoided her now-that wouldn't have happened if Firestar has shut his jaws and talked mildly about prey.

Flicking her tail in irritation for what she was thinking, she was surprised when it brushed up against a leg. Gulping down her food, Dovepaw turned to see who had dared to come close to her, but she was surprised when she came muzzle to muzzle with Firestar.

"Hello Dovepaw."

* * *

"Um, Leafpool? Can I talk to you?" Jayfeather asked, making his mother jump and spin around.

"Jayfeather? Um, what would you like to talk about?" Leafpool asked awkwardly, making herself look into his eyes and not shoulder. They may have made up, but they still were a little awkward, especially with the whole 'Prophecy' thing. "Anything I can help you with?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Actually, yes. Can you follow me please?" Not waiting for an answer, Jayfeather spun around and started heading toward the thorn tunnel, pausing to make sure Leafpool was following him. When he was sure he heard her paw steps, Jayfeather continued into the forest until they were in a secluded clearing, bushes and trees surrounding them. Jayfeather paused for a moment, making sure no one was listening, then turned and faced his mother.

"So, Jayfeather, what would you like?" Leafpool had to look away from Jayfeather's gaze, as his eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "Any medicine cat problems I can help you with?"

Jayfeather snorted. "No. Why do you think I led you to this clearing if I wanted medicine help?" Leafpool smiled. Still same old Jayfeather. "What I do need help with is-ah-um…" the sarcastic and confident Jayfeather suddenly became quiet and stuttered. "Uh, well, I !"

"What?" she took a step forward and turned her head so her ear was facing him. Jayfeather spoke so quickly, Leafpool hadn't the slightest idea what he said. "Can you repeat that?"

Jayfeather sighed again. "I need some adviceonthisshecatIlike!" he said quickly again, waiting for Leafpool to speak.

"You need some _what?_"

Jayfeather sighed again and shut his eyes, bracing himself. "I need some advice on this she-cat I like!" Jayfeather winced, waiting for the harsh words, but they never came, suddenly, he heard a loud purr, making him snap his eyes open with shock. "L-Leafpool?"

"Okay, sure. I just need to know who," she replied through purrs. "I'm happy you found someone, even if you're somewhat in the same situation. Just tell me who, and I'll do the best I can."

Jayfeather winced again. "Oh, um…Willowshine."

* * *

"Hey, Dragonclaw," Dragonsoul glanced down bashfully as the two stood across from each other. She had been hunting and he had approached her. Him being her crush and one of the powered only added to her bashfulness.

"Uhm, Hey, Dragonsoul," he glanced down. "So, um, I was wondering-"

Suddenly a cat tumbled out of the bushes, and it looked at them fearfully. "Sorry, sorry!"

Dragonclaw sighed. "It's okay, Cherrytail."

Ever since Skyclan had come at the end of the Gathering, they had been sharing territory will all the clans, but mostly Thunderclan. The clans had decided to let them stay after Leafstar presented her reason. She said Starclan has come in a dream and said they were needed at the Lake.

Cherrytail glanced up at the two fearfully. "Oh, was I ruining something? Well, um, I'll just go. I think I hear Sharpclaw calling me!" Turning around, she tumbled back through the undergrowth. Dragonclaw chuckled, and then turned back to Dragonsoul.

"Sorry," he apologized, "They've been doing that lately. They still need to get used to the terrain."

Dragonsoul smiled softly. "It's okay. So you were saying?"

Dragonclaw blinked, his mind suddenly going blank. "Oh, uhm, I-uh, I-"

Dragonsoul looked at him warmly, and hesitantly, she reached over and brushed muzzles. "I'll meet you here later tonight," suddenly shy, she turned away. Dragonclaw could only stare after her in bliss.

* * *

"So how was it?" Rainsprite asked enthusiastically. "Did he ask you? Did he?"

"No-" Rainsprite's face dropped, so Dragonsoul quickly continued. "No, he was stuttering a bit, so I asked him."

Rainsprite looked at her curiously. "How did you know he was going to ask you?" Dragonsoul shrugged.

"I don't know. I just did."

"How did he know your name?"

"He just did, Rainsprite. He just did."

* * *

"Firestar?" Dovepaw looked at Firestar hesitantly, and then glanced back at Tigerheart. Even though he was allowed in the clan, Firestar still needed to talk things over with the other clan leaders about Shadowclan and Blackstar. Shadowclan didn't even know Tigerheart was here, they thought he was a rogue. This was known at the Gathering when Shadowclan cats had been caught whispering about it and Brambleclaw reported that his sister had said, "

Oh poor Tiger!" And when Brambleclaw had inquired about it, she had said, "Haven't you heard? My son is now a rogue! They call him Tiger."

This had made Tigerheart feel terrible-he wanted his mother to know, but Firestar had forbid it. Things were very tense between them.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw," Firestar greeted, "Tigerheart, Bumblestripe. Do you know where I can find Lionblaze?"

"Probably visiting Cinderheart," Bumblestripe replied.

Firestar gave a curt nod of thanks. "Dovepaw, I'd like you to come into my den later, okay?"

Dovepaw blinked, surprised. "Okay," she agreed. Firestar began padding away from them to the medicine den. They saw him enter, and they sat in silence for a short amount of time.

"Let's eavesdrop," Ivypaw enthusiastically said. "What? You know you want to!" She retorted quickly as Dovepaw gave her a look.

"Ivypaw…" Dovepaw trailed off.

"I think it's a good idea, actually," Tigerheart interrupted. He flicked his tail. "What about you, Bumblestripe?"

"Yes, let's," He nodded, and they all turned their heads to stare at Dovepaw. Irritated, she rolled her eyes, but the slight twitch of her whiskers gave her away.

"Oh, alright. Let's go," walking into the lead, Dovepaw crowed around the brambles of the medicine cat den. She gasped as she heart Firestar speaking.

"Okay, Lionblaze, we'll have their Warrior Ceremony soon."

* * *

Lionblaze walked into the medicine cat den, his head full of thoughts. All those thoughts immediately cleared, though, as he saw how torn up Cinderheart looked. Eyes widening, he rushed over to her and bent his head.

"You're doing nothing for her health, worrying over her like that." Lionblaze jumped and turned to see Brakenfur let out a mrrow of amusement.

"Br-Brakenfur!" Lionblaze stuttered, backing up and bumping into a stack of leaves. Hastily, Lionblaze bent to put them back. He could feel his fur growing hot, and considering that was Cinderheart's father wasn't helping very much.

"Hi, Lionblaze. I just came to see how Cinderheart was doing," Brakenfur greeted him and acted like that hadn't just taken place. Lionblaze blinked, confused, but nodded. "I'll step out now, seeing you need your time." Brakenfur turned and exited the den, and Lionblaze let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

Laughing quietly at his own stupidity, Lionblaze padded back over to Cinderheart and lay down next to her. Suddenly he froze-He couldn't hear her breathing!

* * *

Leafpool froze. "Another medicine cat?" Jayfeather gulped and nodded. Leafpool sighed, looking at her son quietly. Finally she spoke. "Well, if you like her-" Leafpool turned to go away, but Jayfeather began to speak.

"Do you-do you think it's okay? Or should I forget about it?" Leafpool smiled at her son's innocence, and leaning over, she liked his head.

"If you really like her," she replied. "But if she doesn't like you-" Leafpool cut off, then turned away abruptly. "Go ahead, Jayfeather. If you want to." Soon she had vanished in the bushes, and Jayfeather was left to wander.

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather paused and sniffed the air, only to realize the cat was Moonblaze, the newly appointed warrior.

"Hi, Moonblaze," He walked toward her, and stopped abruptly. Suddenly he smelled something. He blinked before he realized it was Moonblaze.

"What are you doing out here, alone and without an herbs?" Moonblaze glanced at him and walked closer, inching over slowly.

"Uhm, uh-" Jayfeather found he couldn't speak. He paused. "I came out for a walk."

Moonblaze nodded. "Okay." The each stood there awkwardly before Moonblaze interrupted the silence. "I'll just go-…" Jayfeather nodded, and soon the scent vanished.

Jayfeather stood still, thinking. _Do I like Moonblaze? No, I can't…I like Willowshine! …Right?_

* * *

Lionblaze panicked, standing up quickly. "No, no, no…Cinderheart? Cinderheart!" He shook her rather hard and leaned his face down to nose her flank. "Come on, come on…" Suddenly he heard her raggedly breath, and he sighed in relief.

"Hello Lionblaze," Firestar slipped into the medicine cat den, unaware of what had just happened. "May I speak to you? And is Cinderheart awake?"

Lionblaze glanced down at her and shook his head. "No."

Firestar nodded. "Well, I wanted to let you know that I was thinking of making a Dovepaw warrior tomorrow after the patrols. What do you think?"

Lionblaze nodded. "But what about Ivypaw?"

Firestar didn't say anything for a while. He sighed before he spoke. "I'm not making her a warrior yet. Cinderheart can't tell me if she's ready or not, so I'm afraid she'll have to become a warrior after Dovepaw."

Lionblaze gasped, then detecting a smell from outside the den, he flicked his tail toward the entrance and looked at Firestar.

Firestar's whiskers twitched, amused, but he began to speak. "Okay, Lionblaze, we'll have their Warrior Ceremony soon." Lionblaze shot him a look, but Firestar held his tail up. Suddenly they heard a slight yelp, and the sound of paw steps scurrying away.

Lionblaze chuckled silently as Firestar exited the den, but he couldn't keep thoughts out of his head. _Ivypaw won't be made a warrior like her sister?_

* * *

Dovepaw squealed, and as the four ran way, Ivypaw let out an excited yelp. Ignoring the looks other cats gave them, they continued to celebrate. Dovepaw noticed Firestar exit Jayfeather's den shooting them a bemused look, but as his eyes scanned Ivypaw, they suddenly turned hard. Quickly, he headed toward his den and soon vanished.

Dovepaw flicked her tail. _Why did Firestar look at Ivypaw like that?_

* * *

Dragonclaw shifted in his nest, his eyes scanning the den. Everycat was sleeping, excluding Lionblaze who decided to spend the night in the medicine cat den. Jayfeather had soon whisked him out, saying they needed to save the extra nest for sick and injured patients, so Lionblaze slept outside Jayfeather's den.

Dragonclaw slowly stood up, and flinched slightly as a cat sat up and blinked. He realized it was Spitfire.

"Where are you going, Dragonclaw?" Spitfire yawned, but looked at him with curious eyes.

"For a walk," Dragonclaw lied smoothly. "Since everything that has happened, I thin kI need to clear my mind.

Spitfire's ears twitched slightly, but nodded and lay his head back down. Soon his breathing had evened, and he had fallen asleep.

Dragonclaw let out a sigh of relief, and carefully picked himself over the scattered warriors. Soon he was outside the den, and as he groomed his fur flat, he couldn't help but wonder, _I wonder how long this is going to last._

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are appreciated. ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	19. Dovewing

**I like the ending of this chapter. I'm satisfied with it. Oh! And a shout out to Kaori Koriryu and slytheringirl4life for reviewing! Thanks a lot. …No sarcasm intended. And sorry for all the errors last chapter, and the ones you might see this chapter. I'm just in a rush to update. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

"Dragonclaw?" Berrynose narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go-um-" Dragonclaw glanced away from the guard, and Berrynose nodded, flicking his ear.

"Fine," Berrynose studied the bigger tom for a moment before stepping aside and letting the warrior exit the camp.

Dragonclaw quickly walked by, and soon he was out of ear shot of the tom. Sighing, he dropped to the ground and began to groom his fur, hastily combing it down. When he was satisfied, he made his way over to the Riverclan border, making sure to catch a small mouse on the way.

"Dragonsoul," Dragonclaw whispered, "are you there?" Dragonclaw crouched further into the bush he had taken hiding in. There was a moment of silence before he heard a rustle, and suddenly he felt warm, comfortable fur lying next to him. Turning his head, he let out a purr.

"Sorry if I was late," Dragonsoul apologized, "but Mistystar has doubled the guards. She won't let anyone out of camp," Dragonsoul looked at him curiously, awaiting his reaction, but all he did was twitch his ears slightly.

"Fine," he replied. "But just make sure you don't get caught, okay?"

Dragonsoul purred and leaned into his fur, licking his cheek. "Got it."

* * *

Lionblaze stretched, and winced as he heard a slight crack. Lifting his head, he realized he was still in front of the medicine den. _So Jayfeather really had been that cruel, _Lionblaze chuckled, and standing up, he walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Dragonclaw was already standing there, a blissful-but tired-look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Lionblaze picked up a sparrow, and turned his head to look at Dragonclaw.

Dragonclaw blinked. "Nothing," he replied. "I was out late at night hunting, is all. I'm proud of my catch," shaking the look of his face, Dragonclaw himself leaned down and took a water vole. Both turned away together and crouched down in the middle of the clearing.

Lionblaze looked at his friend curiously and sniffed the air. Dragonclaw still smelled like Dragonclaw, he realized, but he had the slight smell of fox-dung on him. Lionblaze crinkled his nose. "Did you roll in fox-dung or something? You smell terrible."

Dragonclaw shrugged, and both of them continued eating. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them, and they turned to see Ivypaw and Dovepaw making their way out of the apprentices' den, laughing. Icecloud was also inching over, her eyes tired, but bright.

"Hello, Icecloud," Lionblaze greeted, and Dragonclaw gave him a strange look. Lionblaze shrugged back, and Dragonclaw continued to pick at his food.

"Hello, Lionblaze," Icecloud yawned. "I've been up early on the Dawn Patrol, if you're wondering." He whiskers twitched slightly as she added, "I was doing the Windclan border."

Lionblaze chuckled slightly and nodded, causing Dragonclaw to stare at him again. Lionblaze shook his head.

"Hello!" Dovepaw and Ivypaw bounded over, both of them equally excited for what they thought to come.

As Dragonclaw glanced up at them, his tired eyes turned bright and he let out a purr. "You two are acting like a bunch of kits' who just became apprentices," Lionblaze's whisker's shook as he thought about it, and Icecloud let out a little laugh, settling down beside the two bigger toms.

Again, the two apprentices glanced at her weirdly before Ivypaw replied. "We're just happy," Dovepaw glanced at her and they shared a secretive look, followed by a giggle.

They were soon interrupted though as Firestar bounded up onto Highledge. "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the beneath Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar gazed down as cats came out of their dens, and the ones in the clearing turned their attention toward him.

Whitewing hurried over to her daughters, grooming their fur. Eyes bright, she wished them good luck and backed up as Firestar began to speak.

"Dovepaw, step forward." Everyone let out little muffled gasps of shock, and Ivypaw stared back and forth from her sister to Firestar. Looking at Dovepaw with bitter eyes, she hissed,

"You planned this, didn't you!" Dovepaw stared at her sister, quickly shaking her head. She stared up and gaped at Firestar, but he continued he ceremony.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar stared down at Dovepaw, his eyes flashing.

Throat feeling tight she muttered, "I do."

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Dovepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors your courage, and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Leaning his head forward, he rested his muzzle on the she-cat's head. Swallowing, Dovepaw licked his shoulder.

Everything was quiet as everyone stared at Firestar, Dovewing, and Ivypaw. Ivypaw glared at Dovewing coldly before hissing, "Dovewing, Dovewing," in a huff, she stalked back to the apprentices' den-her den.

Firestar swept his gaze over his clan, disappointed. They only greeted the new warrior in silence, until-

"Dovewing, Dovewing," Moonblaze stood a little behind the new warrior, and when she turned around to look at her, she smiled comfortingly. "Dovewing, Dovewing!"

"Dovewing, Dovewing!" This was Lionblaze.

"Dovewing, Dovewing!" Jayfeather flicked his ear as everyone stared at him, but he continued to chant. "Dovewing, Dovewing!"

"Dovewing, Dovewing!" Tigerheart yelled, and that set everyone off.

"Dovewing, Dovewing!" All of Thunderclan chanted, except for one lonely apprentice going by the name of Ivy.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter didn't have too much action, but it was start, and I decided to end it there. Please review, people! I'll give you a virtual everything, give you a shout out next chapter and-hey, why should I have to bribe you?**

**Review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	20. Another Chapter of Events

**Sorry for the late update, but it's a fairly long chapter, no? I'll leave you to your opinions at the end. :)**

**Dislcaimer: Dude, if I owned Warriors-...you don't wanna know. **

* * *

Dovewing shook her pelt as she entered the Thunderclan camp. Dovewing exited the tunnel and padded over to the freshkill pile, her jaws carrying a bird and vole. Her nose clogged with the scent, she eagerly dropped it into the pile, looking for prey of her own. Selecting a squirrel, she began to walk to a group of her friends when a cat caught her eye. Quickly dropping her food, she dashed over.

"Ivypaw, Ivypaw!" the apprentice glanced over at her sister, quickly raising her hackles and baring her teeth. Dovewing ignored this and continued to race over. "Ivypaw!" Coming to a stop, the new warrior padded over to her sister.

"What?" Ivypaw's reply was scathing, and Dovewing winced from the harshness of her tone.

"I wanted to speak to you about-"

"Nothing," Ivypaw interrupted, beginning to stalk away. She headed for her den; sure Dovewing wouldn't follow her there. "We have nothing to talk about. Firestar made you a warrior. We have nothing to talk about." Ivypaw continued to stalk over to her den, but Dovewing raced over, blocking her way.

"Yes, we do," Dovewing insisted, her eyes pleading. "We have plenty to talk about."

Ivypaw's eyes flashed and she showed her sharp teeth, growling. "Leave me alone!"

Dovewing frowned as her sister pushed past her into the apprentices' den. Dovewing had hoped Ivypaw had gotten over the bitterness they once had, but a new one had arisen.

"Let her have her space. This is a shock to all of us," Dovewing glanced over as the deep rumbles sounded, and she let out a sigh.

"I know, Tigerheart, I just hoped-"

"Hoped she would forgive and forget again? Do you want me to talk to her?" Tigerheart look at her with concern, walking over and running his tail along her flank. Dovewing sighed.

"Yes, please," she gave a small smile as Tigerheart slunk into the den, but she couldn't help but mentally frown. Why had he offered to do it? Why not Bumblestripe? Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she walked back over to the abandoned squirrel, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Of course you're not hungry," Jayfeather mewed, shuffling over to the grey she-cat. "You and Ivypaw just had a fight. Who would be?" Settling himself down next to her, his sightless eyes stared at her. Dovewing shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from his icy gaze.

"Don't you need to tend to Cinderheart or something?" Jayfeather let out a purr of amusement, but it cut off as Dovewing spoke again. "Or maybe flirt with Moonblaze?" Dovewing was teasing, but Jayfeather frowned, abruptly standing up.

"I have to go. Lionblaze will have a breakdown if I don't tend to the patient immediately," suddenly Jayfeather's tone was brisk, and he spoke in a neat, professional fashion. Dovewing watched him go, and regret embed away inside. Why did she keep drawing them away? What did she do?

Nudging the untouched squirrel away, she stretched, deciding to go for a stroll in the forest. Maybe that would help her clear her mind. Exiting the thorn tunnel into the woods, she walked for a bit before she decided to hunt. Scenting the air, she caught the scent of vole. Licking her muzzle, she went into the hunter's crouch. She followed the scent, noting she was upwind-the vole would not scent her before too late.

Suddenly, she was in front of the Riverclan border. Dovewing blinked, mildly confused, but continued to track the vole's scent along it until it was clear it was no longer on Thunderclan territory. Frowning, Dovewing's ear twitched slightly, but she continued to slink along it, deciding to patrol it anyway.

A few paces along, she halted, sniffing. There was a strong odor coming nearby. Dovewing realized she must've not noticed it before because of the vole. Decidedly, she decided to follow it. She walked for a few fox lengths when around the corner the scent was suddenly stronger than before. Slinking forward, Dovewing's whiskers twitched slightly. Narrowing her eyes, she began to focus, when suddenly a cat tumbled out of the brush.

"Cherrykit?" the ginger she-cat squeaked in surprise when her brother tumbled out after her. Dovewing swished her tail in irritation as she sensed the scent get farther away. The cat must've left.

"Dovewing?"Cherrykit, letting out a squeak of surprise, jumped up and began to try to run away when she crashed into another cat.

"Get off, you big lump!" Stormkit, the kit of Leafstar and Billystorm, had appeared, nudging Cherrykit off. She glared at her, but it was good natured.

"What are you three doing out here?" Dovewing's gaze swept over them and with it was a look of worry.

"Not three," a new voice boasted, busting out into the open to reveal Harrykit, "five," sidestepping, Harrykit revealed Firekit, his sister. Firekit glanced up at the warrior sheepishly, but she had a defiant glint in her eye like she was challenging Dovewing to defy her.

Dovewing rolled her eyes, using her tail to sweep them together. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, glaring at them with a stern gaze. "Why are you out here all by yourselves? Why aren't you all in your camps?"

Over the past few days, Skyclan had set up a camp in between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. It took a while, but they had gotten used to the new land.

"We're exploring," Stormkit puffed out her chest, eyes scanning the others. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Molekit nodded, speaking up. "We just wanted to explore. We've all been stuck in camp!"

"And with good reason," Dovewing gave them a hard look. "Come on, I'll take you back to your camps. You better come with me. I don't think Leafstar and Berrynose will be especially kind to Stormkit puffed out her chest, eyes scanning the others. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Molekit nodded, speaking up. "We just wanted to explore. We've all been stuck in camp!"

"And with good reason," Dovewing gave them a hard look. "Come on, I'll take you back to your camps. You better come with me. I don't think Leafstar and Berrynose will be especially kind to Stormkit puffed out her chest, eyes scanning the others. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Molekit nodded, speaking up. "We just wanted to explore. We've all been stuck in camp!"

"And with good reason," Dovewing gave them a hard look. "Come on, I'll take you back to your camps. You better come with me. I don't think Leafstar and Berrynose will be especially kind to you," Dovewing glared at them while they each stared at the ground. "Come on," signaling with her tail for them to follow, she began to walk away. "I'm going to take you to the Gathering-," when they shared excited glances she added, "This is no treat. I'm pretty sure each one of your parents is going, so hurry up!"

* * *

Tigerheart licked his chest, trying to flatten his fur. His pelt felt too prickly, and the more he tried to smooth it down, it only got ruffled again. Paws kneading the ground, he felt surges of excitement. He had good reason, too. Firestar was finally letting him go to the Gathering, deciding to announce what had happened with Shadowclan, and try to get an explanation out of Blackstar.

With a flick of his tail, Firestar signaled for his clan to go down to the clearing where the Gathering was held. Eyes bright, Tigerheart was in the middle of the surge. He was happy, even though Dovewing wasn't there. Mysteriously, she had gone for a walk and never came back. Cherrykit and Molekit disappeared too, and Berrynose and Poppyfrost both went to the Gathering to see if their rambunctious kits had gone there.

Bowing his head, Tigerheart ducked into a group of underbrush on the edge, eyes cautiously searching the gathered cats. Suddenly, he let out a purr when he saw Dawnpelt and Flametail there. A small smile planted on his lips, he waited until the Gathering would start.

"Silence!" Blackstar yowled, leaping to his paws. "The Gathering has begun! I shall go first," shooting Firestar a smug look, he continued. "I didn't get to mention this last Gathering because of Firestar, but Tigerheart has been exiled out of my clan!" Yowls of outrage sounded below, and Blackstar watched them, a glint in his eye.

Thrashing his tail, Tigerheart let out an irritated growl. Staying hidden in the reeds, he leered at his former leader.

"Why has he been exiled?" Firestar mewed, flicking a look at the Shadowclan leader.

"Yes, what reason would you have to exile such a warrior?" Onestar gave Blackstar a questioning look, while the Shadowclan leader gave an irritated sniff.

"We found out he was working for the Dark Forest," Blackstar replied, waving his tail. "Nothing big."

"Wait-" Leafstar stood from where she was below with her clan. There wasn't enough space for her to stand with the other leaders. "How did you know about the Dark Forest then? Had Firestar already mentioned it?"

"No," Blackstar glared at her. "I was getting to that. It so happens that-"

Molekit tumbled into the clearing suddenly, and all heads turned to face him. Blackstar, annoyed at being interrupted, glared down at the creamy tom. Padding behind her brother, Cherrykit entered, along with Leafstar's kits. Dovewing followed closely behind, nudging the suddenly shy cats on.

"Molekit, Cherrykit!" rushing forward, Poppyfrost tumbled over cats until she could stand in front of her offspring. "Where have you been?" Licking them rapidly, she gazed at them with a soft, stern eye.

"Yes," Billystorm followed after the queen, his voice a rumble. "I was wondering that too," nudging Firekit, he eventually brought them over to Leafstar, who began to scold them in a low tone. Berrynose simply walked up to his kits, giving both of them a cuff over the ear.

"What happened here? Dovewing?" Firestar turned to face the gray she-cat who, with an embarrassed sigh, began to scuff the ground. "Well, I was out hunting. I was tracking a smell when suddenly Cherrykit-" she nudged the ginger she-kit who shuffled, staring at the ground. "-tumbled out of the brush. The others soon followed, and they explained to me they wanted to explore. I decided to take them here where I know you were going," Dovewing finished with a flick of her tail. The kits looked down.

Firestar nodded. "Alright, how about this," His gaze swept over the clans as he continued. "We organize patrols. The kits get free time once a day to romp around in the forest, but they must have at least two warriors with them." The cats below murmured in agreement, and Firestar nodded, his gaze switching to Leafstar. "I didn't know you had kits," he inquired curiously, "what are their names?"

Leafstar's few grew hot. "Harrykit, Stormkit, and Firekit," she murmured, Firestar and Sandstorm's whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Alright, I think this Gathering is over-" Blackstar began but was cut off as Tigerheart burst through from the bushes, running out. Eyes widening, Blackstar screeched, "Attack!"

All the Shadowclan warriors leapt, alert, but stopped when they saw the Thunderclan cats stand too.

"Stop!" Brambleclaw dashed over, standing in front of his sister's son protectively. "Firestar," the tabby glanced at his leader worriedly, who nodded and flicked his tail.

"Tigerheart has joined Thunderclan," Firestar began, "We took him in the night he was exiled. Dovewing, then Dovepaw, found him on our land."

"Which I might add you didn't announce her as a warrior," Whitewing cut in, staring up at her leader. Firestar nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"I was going to get to that, if we ever got our chance," Firestar shot Blackstar a look, but Blackstar glared back.

"Why do you take this traitor in, anyway?" Blackstar hissed. "Did you not hear me? He's training with the Dark Forest!"

Firestar nodded, but he looked slightly unsure. "I heard you."

"Then why allow him in your clan? He's a traitor to Starclan!"

Tigerheart, rolling his eyes at his leaders' debate, quietly got up and padded over to his siblings who were huddled together. "Hey, guys," Tigerheart said quietly, a purr rising in his throat. "Happy to see me?"

"Never!" Flametail spat, baring his teeth at his brother. "You are a traitor! We will never welcome you!"

Dawnpelt nodded in agreement with her brother, her claws unsheathed. "Leave us alone!" she snarled, lashing out at him with her claws. Tigerheart jumped back, but her claw grazed his shoulder, leaving a shallow cut.

Tigerheart gave them a pleading look. "You don't understand-"

"Understand this," Flametail growled, lashing is tail. "We never want to see you again!"

* * *

**Well? How was that? Please let me know, and leave a review when this message ends.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Review please!**

**~D**


	21. Wait, What?

**Well, another chapter, I'm happy to present. Dedicated to Kaori Koriryu-she seems to be the only one reviewing. ;) But thank you to my other reviews to-such as lilystorm, bubbles da kat, and it goes on. Oh! And today is my birthday! For those of you who are reading this late…October 11****th****. But who cares? And for those of you who sent in characters-I'm going to make them appear next chapter. No need to wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: This far into the story, I think you all should know by now. I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Moonblaze crouched down, slowly chewing her fresh kill. Flicking her eyes up, she watched as Jayfeather sat talking to Lionblaze. Swallowing and wiping her tongue across her muzzle, she was surprised when he returned her stare.

Just remember, if you get caught staring at him, he was staring back...she thought to herself, fur growing hot. Quickly grabbing the remaining pieces of freshkill, Moonblaze stood up abruptly. Jaws full and cheeks bulging, Moonblaze awkwardly hobbled over to the warriors den. Peeking her head in, she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was empty. Picking her way over to her nest, Moonblaze spat out the sparrow in her mouth.

"Nasty," flashing her tongue across her muzzle, Moonblaze gave the sparrow a disdainful look. It was disgusting. Moonblaze frowned as she realized the only way to transport it outside and into the forest was taking it into her mouth again.

"Hello, Moonblaze," Moonblaze glanced up as Mousewhisker entered the den. Quickly, Moonblaze moved so she was blocking the chewed-up kill. "How are you?" Mousewhisker gave her a smile as he walked over to his way to his nest. Mousewhisker watched Moonblaze curiously as he realized she was not going to move. "Um...can I help you?"

Moonblaze frowned slightly as Mousewhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement. Studying him carefully, Moonblaze decided she could confide in him. "Look," sidestepping, Moonblaze showed the fresh-kill to the warrior, and Mousewhisker's eyes widened, his jaws opening slightly. His eyes still held traces of amusement as he gave her a look of concern.

"How did that happen?"

"I shoved all of it in my mouth thinking I could, and it turns out there was too much. I was choking on it, so I came in here and spit it out."

"But-why not the forest?" Moonblaze stared at the tom, dumbfounded. Yes, she thought to herself, why not the forest?

"Because I didn't think there would be that much!" Moonblaze snapped, causing Mousewhisker to give a slight jump. He gave her a look of hurt, and Moonblaze relaxed. "Alright, can you just-can you help me get rid of it?" Moonblaze's ears twitched in embarrassment as Mousewhisker stared at her.

"Alright," Mousewhisker stood up, stretching. "Come over and help me gather some moss from my nest. You can carry it in that," Ears perking, Moonblaze quickly ran over to the gray-white tom.

"Thank you!" Giving his cheek a lick, Moonblaze unsheathed her claws and jabbed some moss, pulling it out. Trotting back over to the sparrow, she placed the moss on the ground. Mousewhisker placed some next to her.

"Alright, now all we have to do is move the sparrow," Mousewhisker gave her a meaningful look, which Moonblaze returned with a helpless one. Mousewhisker stared at her a moment longer before he flicked his ear. "Fine," Ignoring Moonblaze's cry of delight, he reached over and prodded the sparrow until it was under the pile of moss. Leaning over, he grabbed the moss above the sparrow so it was seated in it like a basket. Making his way toward the exit Mousewhisker mewed, "I'll do it."

Moonblaze smiled at him. "Thanks, Mousewhisker," Mousewhisker gave a grunt, but you could see it was good-natured as he exited. Smiling at the place he used to be, Moonblaze walked back over to her nest, glancing at Mousewhisker's. "I'll get him some moss after my nap," settling down, Moonblaze closed her eyes. Soon she slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Moonblaze!"

Moonblaze's eyes shot open as a claw prodded her again. The claw was sharp, and Moonblaze quickly checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding, and then quickly stood up to face to intruder. She was startled to come face-to face with a black she-cat with green eyes. The green eyes glowed with amusement, and Moonblaze stumbled back.

"That took you a while," the she-cat calmly licked one paw as she watched Moonblaze. Moonblaze stood frozen, her mouth agape. Finally she spoke.

"Who-who are you, and what-what are you doing in Thunderclan?" Moonblaze cursed to herself as she heard her frightened stutter, but the she-cat still sat there, licking one paw and still watching her with green eyes.

"Shadow," a silver-gray tom suddenly appeared, his green eyes glowing with warning.

"What?" Shadow's head swiveled toward the tom. "What, what is it?"

"Stop," the tom carefully padded over, and by the way he was walking you could tell he took care of himself. "Why are you tormenting her?"

"I just woke her up!" Shadow shot back. "Shut up, River."

River rolled his eyes at her, but turned to face Moonblaze, who stood there, taking it all in. "Sorry you had to deal with her." River swished his tail around. "Would you like to hunt?"

Moonblaze blinked, finally taking in the scenery. All around it looked like Thunderclan territory, but there were the moors of Windclan, and the rivers of Riverclan. There were even tall pines next to the forest like Shadowclan. "Where am I?" Moonblaze gaped at her surroundings, the scents of the forest waking. She smelled prey. Her stomach growled, but Moonblaze ignored it, staring around in awe.

River let out a purr of amusement. "Starclan," he mewed. "Now, would you like to hunt?"

"River, Shadow, what do you think you two are doing?" a small brown she-cat padded into view, a small smirk on her face. Moonblaze sniffed the air-it smelled like Windclan. "Remember what Thunder told you?" she continued to approach, finally coming to a stop next Moonblaze. Moonblaze gave her a wide-eyed look, but the she-cat flicked her trail, flashing Moonblaze a comforting look. Shadow glanced away, ignoring her. It was River who replied.

"Yes, we remember," River mewed. "At least I do. I don't know about Shadow here-I found her prodding Moonblaze. I interrupted her before she could do anymore."

"Do anymore!" Shadow let out a low hiss. "She was just lying there, sleeping! She wouldn't wake up, so I decided to. Believe you me; it's annoying to watch someone sleep for so long."

"Believe you me?" River let out a purr, and Shadow glared at him, looking away. "That sounds like something Thunder might say."

"That did, too," Wind pointed out. "Now let's stop having side-conversations. The poor cat is frightened out of her fur."

Moonblaze let out a shiver, and River and Shadow finally acknowledged her presence.

"Yes, of course," River's tone was brisk. "We're not supposed to be here, anyway. Thunder was supposed to deal with her. Now she's frightened of us, too," River let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't we just go? We can do this later with Thunder."

"Yes, let's," Shadow hissed.

Wind sighed. "Alright," Turning to Moonblaze, Wind dipped her head. "Farewell."

River dipped his head as well. "Farewell."

Shadow glared at Moonblaze. "Goodbye."

Moonblaze's vision suddenly black out as the cats disappeared. Feeling light-headed, Moonblaze collapsed. Again she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What's with you?" Lionblaze gave Jayfeather's shoulder a nudged, snapping him out of his trance. "Jayfeather?"

"What," Jayfeather turned his head toward Lionblaze, a concentrated look creasing his features. "If you have nothing important to say, leave me be."

"Cinderheart-"

"Shut up, will you!" Jayfeather hissed. "She's going to be fine."

"I know," Lionblaze spoke dryly, sat down, and swept his tail across the ground. "I know she's going to be fine. That's not what I'm talking about. When are you going to train her?"

Jayfeather stared at his brother, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" Lionblaze's ear flicked in annoyance, and the once calm tom narrowed his eyes.

"You know! Like with Briarlight?" Lionblaze twitched his whiskers as Jayfeather continued to stare at him. "Jayfeather-" Lionblaze cut off when he noticed his brother had turned his head, and was not looking at him. With his eyes, Lionblaze followed Jayfeather's gaze to see Moonblaze glance away from the gray tom quickly. Lionblaze let out a purr. "Smitten, Jayfeather, are we?"

Jayfeather turned his gaze to Lionblaze, his blue eyes narrowing in a harsh glare. Jayfeather's ear twitched slightly before he replied. "No, I thought I could sense her stare on my pelt. You know how I get when people stare at me. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean-!"

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze put his tail on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down. As I was saying, when are you going to let Cinderheart out of the den? She should be able to walk, shouldn't she?"

Jayfeather frowned. "I suppose so. Very well, I'll get _Mousewhisker and Briarlight _to go out with her. Not you. You still have warrior duties to your clan, you know. Besides-Cinderheart hasn't been very socially active with anyone else but you, and she deserves time with the clan. We'll alter who goes with her," Jayfeather decided. "Is that alright with you?"

Lionblaze stood staring at his brother, gaping. "I'll still get to see her, won't I?" Lionblaze asked anxiously.

"Yes," Jayfeather sighed. "She may be tired after she walks around though. Try not to see her before or after then. In fact, you might as well go now." Jayfeather watched with amusement as the golden tabby in front of him sprang up and dashed to the medicine cat den. Rolling his eyes, Jayfeather stood up and stretched momentarily.

"Thornclaw," Jayfeather mewed after he had glanced around and padded up to the tom, "will you come with me to the forest? I'm going to get herbs, and I need a warrior."

Thornclaw nodded, glancing away from his conversation with Cloudtail. Standing up, he turned to Jayfeather. "Lead the way."

Jayfeather shook his head. "You, please."

Thornclaw looked confused, but nodded. "Fine," standing up, he led Jayfeather out of the camp and into the forest. Thornclaw glanced back at Jayfeather curiously, but Jayfeather ignored him, his nose in the air sniffing for the scent.

Veering to the side Jayfeather called to Thornclaw, "I have the scent. Wait here," Thornclaw obeyed, and Jayfeather continued to weave his way through the forest until he came into the small grove where borage and cobwebs lay. Bending his head down, Jayfeather grasped the herb in his mouth along with the cobweb. Pulling his head up, Jayfeather was surprised when his head bumped a low branch.

"Mouse dung," Jayfeather cursed, turning and making his way back through the forest. He padded until he reached the row where he grew catmint. Walking over, he bended his head down until the sweet scent filed his nostrils. Turning around again, Jayfeather stumbled through the bracken.

_I should've taken Thornclaw with me, or at least Beech Leaves, _Jayfeather grimaced as he realized he was nowhere near where he had left the golden-brown tom. The scents of the herbs filled his nostrils, and he had no way of knowing where he was.

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather blinked, turning his head toward the voice. "Jayfeather, it's me. Crowfeather?" the black cat emerged from the brush, and Jayfeather's fur bristled.

"What?" Jayfeather spat. His voice was muffled but the herbs, but Crowfeather had still appeared to hear him. "Why are you here on Thunderclan?"

"Actually, I am still on Windclan territory. You're practically on the border," Crowfeather replied calmly, making Jayfeather's fur fluff. "Anyway, I came to say-"

"Crowfeather?" Crowfeather winced as Nightcloud's voice sung out. "Crowfeather, where are you?"

Jayfeather glared at his father, hate written all over it. "You're still mates with her?" Jayfeather hissed, raising his hackles.

"I-" Crowfeather slowly began backing away. "Jayfeather, I had no choice! I-"

"Crowfeather-" Nightcloud suddenly came into view, standing next to the black tom. "-oh," she finished with a disdainful look at Jayfeather, "I didn't realize you had company."

Jayfeather turned his cold gaze to her, his fur fluffed up to make him look twice his size. "Actually," his voice was eerily calm as he finished, "no, he does not." Turning around with his tail held high in the air, Jayfeather marched away as his father stared after him helplessly.

"Come on, Crowfeather," Nightcloud murmured, stepping in front of him. "If he doesn't like Leafpool, what makes you think he'll like you?"

* * *

**Whew! That took a while to write. It was kind of a drag, but, at least I wrote it! Sadly, this Book will be ending soon. But, I already have Book Two's (Shadows in the Stars, Book Two, Ripples in the Lake) Prologue written out, so, yay. ^.^**

**Spoiler time! Kaori has alerted me that I have not been doing these...I will so.**

***SPOILER***

**Surprise to next chapter to all but Kaori!**

*****END SPOILER*****

**Blunt, yes. Desperate and revealing, no. Review, please! I would like to know your opinion.**

**~D**


	22. Kits

**Ohmigosh! Two updates in one day! I'm being nice. It's my birthday! …Not that'd I'd expect you to care.**

**Disclaimer: Anything/cat that you recognize, the Erins probably created them. Tell me if you have a problem with this. Because come on-it's **_**Fanfiction**_**!**

* * *

"Dragonsoul, will you please lead a border patrol? Take with you whoever you'd like," Dragonsoul nodded at Reedfeather, the Riverclan deputy, and then turned around to scan the clearing. When she had selected the cats, she padded over to round them up.

"Koisplash, Silverspot, get up," Dragonsoul nudged the two with her paw, and both of them lazily looked up from where they lay on the ground.

"Hi, Dragonsoul," Koisplash murmured, standing up and arching her back. "What would you like?" Silverspot didn't reply, but continued to stare up at her.

"I'm leading a border patrol, and I'd like you both to come." Dragonsoul replied. "Can you go get the apprentices for me, please? Since Graymist is sick, you've taken over Troutpaw's training, correct?"

Koisplash nodded. "And Silverspot's apprentice Cloudpaw," she added. Turning to the cat laying beside her Koisplash mewed, "Come on, Silverspot. Let's go get the apprentices."

Silverspot gave a grunt, but hoisted herself up. Silverspot held her tail high as she and Koisplash began moving away. Suddenly she stopped. Flicking her tail tip she mewed, "Is anyone else coming?"

Dragonsoul smiled. "No, Silverspot, Longwhisker isn't coming."

"I wasn't asking about Longwhisker," Silverspot insisted, suddenly getting defensive. "What are you trying to say? I'm expecting his kits? Looks like you're expecting Pebblefoot's kits, more likely," Silverspot added. Dragonsoul stiffened and widened her eyes. Was it that noticeable? Koisplash cut into her thoughts with a purr.

"Stop it, Silverspot," Koisplash mewed. "Come on, let's get the apprentices." As the two cats padded away, Dragonsoul couldn't help but continue to stare after in shock. Shaking herself, Dragonsoul padded over to lay near the warriors' den to wait for her companions.

"Hey, Dragonsoul," Dragonsoul glanced up quickly as Pebblefoot lay next to her. The mottles gray tom flashed a nervous grin, and Dragonsoul looked away. The tom began speaking again. "So, where are you going?"

"Border Patrol," Dragonsoul mewed briskly.

"Really," his eyes lit up as he added, "Can I come?"

"Sorry, no, our patrol is full. Maybe another time," she finished curtly. The lit in his eyes dimmed, but Dragonsoul took no notice, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Uhm, Dragonsoul, I wanted to-" he cut off abruptly and Koisplash bounded up, Troutpaw following.

"We're ready to-" Koisplash stopped speaking when she noticed Pebblefoot next to Dragonsoul, and her eyes lit up misheviously. "Oh, are you busy? We'll go without you, then. Come when you're ready!" Flashing Dragonsoul a sly look, Koisplash turned and dashed away, Troutpaw hot on her paws.

"Well, now that that's over, Dragonsoul, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Pebblefoot stood up. "Will you walk with me? I need to speak with you."

Dragonsoul gave him a suspicious look, but stood up with him. With him leading the way, Dragonsoul followed him out of camp, weaving through streams until Pebblefoot stopped at a narrow gully. "Well?" Dragonsoul asked, "What is it?"

Pebblefoot took a deep breath before beginning. "We've known each other for a while now, and I-"

"Pebblefoot," Dragonsoul sighed, but he shook his head, continuing.

"I-I like you a lot. And I was wondering if-I was wondering if you'd like to be mates?" Pebblefoot looked as a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders, but Dragonsoul looked as if a ton had come to her.

"Look, Pebblefoot, you're my friend. I don't like you that way, I'm sad to say. No, I do not want to be your mate." Pebblefoot stared at her, and Dragonsoul couldn't help roll her eyes. "Pebblefoot-"

"But-but the kits!" He exclaimed. "What about them?"

Dragonsoul looked at him quizzically. "What about them?"

"If you don't want to be my mate, then-what are you going to tell our kits?" Dragonsoul stared at him for moments longer before she let out a harking laugh.

"Oh, no, Pebblefoot, you're sadly mistaken. I am not expecting your kits," Dragonsoul replied, and Pebblefoot's face only fell even more. Dragonsoul smiled slightly, feeling the weight coming off.

Bowing his head, Pebblefoot stood there sadly. After an uncomfortable silence, Dragonsoul turned to leave. "No, wait-!" Pebblefoot's head snapped up. "If you're not going to be my mate, you at least deserve me this-who's kits are they?"

Dragonsoul paled. "That is none of you business," she hissed harshly. Turning around she trotted away. She felt a movement, but ignored it. Stupid Pebblefoot…Veering to the left, Dragonsoul cut through the grass to the Shadowclan border. Her patrol stood there waiting for her.

"So? How'd it go?" Koisplash gave her a look, while Silverspot just laughed. Troutpaw nodded in agreement, while Cloudpaw stood there and stared, confused.

"Nothing," Dragonsoul hissed. She was in a bad mood. "Now come on, we need to mark the border."

* * *

Dragonsoul watched as Mothwing broke the fourth and final kit's sack, quickly licking its fur the wrong way.

"What will you name it?" Mothwing whispered. The last kit, a dark gray one, began moving, and wriggled itself toward its mother to begin suckling.

"I don't know," Dragonsoul watched her four kits fondly. Each one was unique-one was silver, one was dark gray, one was black, and another was a light ginger. Dragonsoul watched them and sighed, glancing up. When would they get to meet their father?

"Are you okay, Dragonsoul? Need anything?" Dragonsoul shook her head, lying her head down on her paws. Closing her eyes, she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"_What in the name of Starclan are you doing here?_" Dragonsoul hissed. Her kits lay cuddles up beside her, and as she spoke, two of them fidgeted.

The cat ignored her. "They're beautiful…"

"Mouse brain," Dragonsoul glared. "Why did you come here? Do you know how dangerous this is? Well?"

"Relax," He mewed, walking over to lie down next to her, "I went into the river and made sure to smell like fish. You know, smell like you?" Dragonsoul did not appreciate the humor, and growled, baring her teeth. The dark ginger cat flinched back. "Alright, alright," Dragonclaw sighed, "I guess I'll go now…"

"What I want to know is, why did you come? They were just born! How did you know?"

"I met Koisplash and Moonpelt on a hunting patrol," he said bluntly. "They seem to think your kits are Pebblefoot's."

Dragonsoul's eyes widened. "Dragonclaw-"

"I know, its okay," Dragonclaw raised his tail to silence her. "Since we're talking about this, I need to tell you. To cast suspicion away and so not to seem like Thornclaw, I need to take a mate in my own clan. Or at least, make it seem like I'm padding after a cat." Dragonclaw shifted uncomfortably. "Is that okay with you?"

Dragonsoul paused. "Fine," glancing down she added, "I need help with naming the kits. Any ideas? The gray one is a tom, and so is the ginger."

Dragonclaw nodded, shifting slightly so he could look at them. "How about, for the gray one, Stonekit, and for the black, Nightkit?"

"For the silver, Silverkit, and the ginger, how about Firekit?" Dragonclaw mewed agreement, and for a while they stayed, silently watching the kits sleep.

After a short while, Dragonclaw stood up. "I have to go," he said, "but expect me back soon, okay? Be sure to tell the kits who their father is when they're old enough to understand. I have to go, okay?"

Dragonsoul nodded, and soon Dragonclaw had vanished. Dragonsoul glanced up when he was gone and heaved a sigh. She glanced around. The other queens and kits were still asleep-nothing to worry about. With a sigh of content, she nestled into the moss and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the last we'll be seeing of Dragonsoul and the kits for this book. Next book, they'll-well, I'll tell you. As Kaori pointed out, I haven't been leaving spoilers. Well, here you go!**

*****SPOILER*****

**In Book Two, Dragonsoul and 'claw's kits will be just about apprentices. I will be switching through all the clans, too-Windclan's POV, Shadowclan's POV, River, and Thunderclan's POV.**

*****SPOILER END*****

**Not a big spoiler, I know, but I'm getting the hang of things still. You know what would help more? Review!**

**~D**


	23. Shadowing You

**Gosh, I've been gone a while, huh? Well, I have an alibi, so you can't blame me! I was banned from the computer, so, there. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, because, if I did, it would be so messed up. **

* * *

"Moonblaze,-?" she looked up, "come here."

Standing up, Moonblaze stretched her limbs, stepping carefully over her sleeping clanmates. Graystripe's tail twitched and Moonblaze froze at it brushed up against her leg. But after a few heartbeats, all was silent, and Moonblaze continued to scurry over her clanmates until she reached the den's opening.

"Yes?" Moonblaze's tail tip twitched. "What is it?"

The misty black she-cat standing in front of her stretched calmly, never taking her green eyes away from the Thunderclan cat. "I'm sorry," Shadow said icily, cocking her head in mock politeness. "Did I wake you?"

Moonblaze frowned, kneading her paws on the ground. "When do I get to meet Thunder?"

Shadow opened her jaws to answer, but was silenced as Cloudtail on guard duty gave a massive yawn, pausing in his determined walking to stretch his large jaws. Moonblaze stiffened, sliding into the shadows of the warrior den. She watched carefully for any signs that the fluffy white tom had seen her, but Cloudtail continued his walking, his blue eyes watching intently for invaders.

Shadow watched the tom carefully, her eyes lit up with cold amusement. "Some guard cat. He didn't even notice you."

"We're in the same clan. I smell like Thunderclan. This whole place smells like Thunderclan!"

Shadow gave a sniff. "Sadly," Standing up, Shadow stepped out of the shadows and headed for the dirt place. Glancing back at Moonblaze, Shadow flicked her tail. "Follow me."

Moonblaze nodded, careful to stick to the shadows and out of Cloudtail's sight as she headed for the dirt place. Cloudtail paused, glancing over at Moonblaze. Sucking in a breath, Moonblaze stayed still, tightly shutting her eyes, praying he didn't see her. When Moonblaze risked a peek, Cloudtail had already turned away and was watching the tunnel again. Moonblaze let loose a sigh, and thanking Starclan, she hurried after Shadow.

"What got you?" Shadow was standing in the middle of dirtplace, her tail flicking side to side, annoyed. "Why are you so late?"

"Cloudtail saw me," Moonblaze watched the previous Shadowclan leader carefully, but the she-cat just gave a small nod, turning and briskly walking out of the small passage way. Moonblaze wrinkled her nose, the smell just hitting her, and hurried after Shadow. The leaves rustled above her, sending a cold breeze down her back. Moonblaze shivered and quickened her pace until her stride matched Shadow's. For a while they walked in silence, until Shadow took a turn. Moonblaze realized she was heading toward the lake, and followed her.

"What do you want?" Moonblaze finally asked, breaking the stony silence. Shadow glanced back at her, but didn't reply. "And when do I get to meet Thunder?"

Shadow stopped short, turning around. "Thunder," she began, "is busy. I will mentor you, as will Wind and River."

"Yes, but mentor me for what?" Moonblaze pressed. "The clans may be testy, yes, but everyone is fine." Moonblaze paused and glanced at her, her eyes pools of suspicion. "Are you really Shadow? Or are you some cat from the Dark Forest?" Shadow froze, staring at her. "Well?" Moonblaze prompted.

"The Dark Forest," Shadow began, "is bad news. Only cats with dark ambitions and have committed crimes against Starclan go there. Like Tigerstar, or-" Shadow glanced at her. "-your mother."

Moonblaze froze, gritting her teeth. "Then why are you training me?"

"Why do you know about the Dark Forest?"

Moonblaze narrowed her eyes. "Do you _not _pay attention? Firestar told everyone at a Gathering about the prophecies. Everyone knows about the Dark Forest."

Shadow nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting…" Turning around, Shadow began to make her way through the forest again before Moonblaze called her back.

"Where's Wind, where's River, what are you training me for, and most of all, where's Thunder?" Moonblaze frowned at the Shadowclan leader. "What are you keeping from me?"

Shadow's eyes flashed, and she curled her lips back into a snarl. "That is not for us to discuss," she hissed. "Just follow me, if you will." Shadow turned back around and walked a few more tail lengths through the trees, but stopped when she sensed Moonblaze was not following her. Shadow spun around to see Moonblaze staring at her angrily.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!" When Shadow stayed silent, Moonblaze turned around again. "Fine," she hissed, "leave me out of your twisted life, and I'll leave you out of mine." Moonblaze glared once more at the Shadowclan leader before turning around and stalking away. She could feel Shadow's stare burning onto her back, but she ignored it, her eyes narrowed angrily.

_Shadow can go rot in the Dark Forest for all I care, _Moonblaze grimaced. _If that's even her real name._

_It is, _the shadows hissed at her, _and don't worry, Moonblaze. Shadow is of Starclan. And Starclan will always find its way into your dreams…_

* * *

**As a reward, you get a second chapter! ...As soon as I write it, which I promise will be up by tomorrow by the most. Now here's your daily spoiler!**

**Brought to you by, well, me!**

****SPOILER ALERT****

**All you Forgotten Warrior fans out there, and everyone else, don't listen to my profile-the Forgotten Warrior will show sooner than you thought. **

*****END OF SPOILER*****

**Some times I sit and think to myself, 'Why did I start these spoilers in the first place?' Well, it's because I care about all of you so much, and I'm so anxious and have no patience so I write spoilers at the end of my chapters. **

**Sooooo...Do a body good and...**

**Review?**


	24. Surprise, Surprise

**I have a shockingly-not so shocking-surprise for you. It is in the Author's Note below. But you must read the chapter first-it has more effect. **

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**think **_**I own Warriors? **

* * *

"_The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever…_"  
Jayfeather twitched, the words swirling in his dreams. "_Three must become four…"_

"_Jayfeather…Jayfeather!"_

"_Three must become four…"_

"_Jayfeather!" _

"_Three become four…"_

"_Jayfeather!" _

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open, and his dream suddenly faded into black. The words of the prophecy echoed in his ears as Jayfeather staggered to his feet, and he jumped back, startled, to feel fur brush his.

"Jayfeather?" Jayfeather blinked again, recognizing the hazy voice to be Briarlight's. "Are you okay? You were muttering in your sleep, and you kept twitching," Briarlight looked at Jayfeather curiously. "What was that about darkness and stars?"

Jayfeather growled as he staggered backwards, the quickly pushed himself forward, brushing past Briarlight. "Nothing," he hissed, stalking forward. "Dreams are private."

Briarlight glared at him. "Oh, yeah? How would you know? I know about your power, Jayfeather," Jayfeather stopped short, slowing turning toward her. "Yeah, I do," Briarlight continued, "You can walk in people's dreams like Starclan, and you know what people are feeling. You can also get in their head."

Jayfeather gave her as harsh glare. "How would you know?"

Briarlight gave him a light smile. "This isn't the first time you've spoken in your dreams."

Jayfeather growled at her, curling his lips up into a fierce snarl. Whipping around, he stalked out of the den. Briarlight's amber eyes stared at his retreating form, but he ignored her, pressing on. Walking past the bramble screen of the medicine cat den, Jayfeather was surprised when he knocked into a cat.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze's voice cut through the icy air. "What's wrong?"

Lionblaze sounded really worried, and Jayfeather wondered why for a split-second before he remembered Cinderheart. He hoped she didn't hear the conversation Briarlight and Jayfeather had just had. She didn't need another reason to worry.

"Cinderheart's fine," Jayfeather spat. He sensed confusion coming off in waves from Lionblaze, but he ignored and continued speaking. "Briarlight knows what my power is," Jayfeather continued. "Who knows what she's going to do with the information?"

"Jayfeather, what could she do? She's fine," Lionblaze put his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder, radiating comfort and concern. Hesitating Lionblaze added, "What else does she know?"

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. "I was talking in my sleep. She also heard about the prophecy."

Lionblaze frowned. "Oh."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'Oh'," Taking a step back from his brother, Jayfeather mewed, "I'm going to go for a walk. If anyone asks, I'm out in the forest collecting borage for Sorreltail."

"What if they need some medicine?"

Jayfeather held his brother's gaze for a moment. "Take them to Leafpool." Pushing past his brother, Jayfeather went through the thorn tunnel, immediately feeling leaves crunch under his paws. Jayfeather kept walking, anger blotting out his senses.

_I can't believe you, Briarlight! Have some compassion for my privacy, _Jayfeather's heart tugged at him, sensing he was being slightly unfair, but Jayfeather ignored it, continuing to stumble blindly along in the forest. Suddenly Jayfeather froze.

_What was that? _Jayfeather could've sworn he heard the crack of a twig. Scenting the air, Jayfeather noticed he was by one of the tunnels. Leaning his head down, Jayfeather found he had poked his head in it. Pulling back, he shook his fur, dirt falling out. A bush shook, and Jayfeather stopped, turning around to face where it had come behind him. Suddenly another scent collided with him, and Jayfeather froze.

"Hello Jayfeather."

* * *

**End of Book One.**

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
